Cuento para dormir
by AishaKara
Summary: Eran tan opuestos como iguales, el era impulsivo, violento y altanero, ella era tímida, dudosa y sumisa y sin embargo ambos estaban tan solos como pocos, "¿Sera muy triste para ser un cuento para dormir?" Inspirado en la canción Akatsuki no Monologue AVISO. Pareja Crack de las crack, así es hablo de Navia(? 3 y un poco de Zervis
1. Capítulo I Introduccion

Solía mirarla desde la ventana cuando pasaba frente a su casa, ella se detenía a mirar su jardín, su cabello azul y su piel pálida le hacían parecer una muñeca, Natsu podría mirarla todo el día sin cansarse, pero sabía que solo sería eso, mirarla, el hecho de que hablaran ya le parecía muy lejano, después de todo nadie se encadenaría con él.

Tiempo después descubrió que iban en la misma escuela y al cambio de curso el destino quiso que estuvieran en el mismo salón, sin embargo nunca cruzo palabra con ella, ni con nadie. La situación de la chica no parecía ser distinta de la de él; eran como polos opuestos, él era antipático, altanero y violento, un incendio que se llevaba todo a su paso; ella era tranquila, sumisa (tal vez demasiado) y buena en todo lo que hacía, una lluvia que tranquilizaba; y sin embargo ambos estaban solos, aislados de sus propios compañeros. Natsu era observador y al transcurrir los días no tardó en darse cuenta de que la peli azul se sentía por lo menos atraída (por no decir enamorada) de Gray Fullbuster, el tipo era en cuestión frio, era duro y en ocasiones hiriente, tampoco era muy bueno con el tacto a los demás, la diferencia entre él y Gray era que a este último lo seguían bastante tanto hombres como mujeres, el típico chico popular que nunca falta en un salón. Hielo y agua parecían, no mejor dicho eran para Natsu la mejor combinación posible, era cuestión de tiempo para que esa pareja se diera, siempre y cuando Gray pudiera tener los pantalones en su lugar para nadie era un secreto que Fullbuster era un ojo alegre y que la muñeca podría romperse de tristeza.

Llega un momento en la vida en la que te hartas de todo, nada te interesa por bueno o malo que sea, si no mandar todo a la mierda y salir corriendo, Natsu se sentía así, podría decirse que su vida se resumía en tratar de salir y volver a entrar a esa situación. Había pasado ya una semana de ausencia de Dragneel, aunque no parecía que esto fuera importante para nadie, excepto para una rubia de ojos verdes. Mavis sabía mejor que nadie que la situación del peli rosa no era fácil, entendía lo difícil que era ser él. Ella les impartía literatura además de ser su profesora particular, podría parecer que era una mujer frágil, era pequeña y delgada, pero cargaba un coraje enorme.

-Juvia-

-Dígame profesora-

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?- Sabía que era aprovecharse, sabía que Lockser nunca se negaba a nada ese era su mayor virtud (o defecto) y sabía que si no era ella nadie más podría (o querría) hacerlo, como calculo la chica acepto su propuesta.

Sentía el corazón palpitar duro contra su pecho, sabía que debía haber dicho que no aunque nunca podía, se decían muchas cosas de Natsu, que si era un delincuente, si había asaltado a alguien cuando solo tenía trece, que era el jefe de una pandilla, que vendió un riñón a cambio de un arma, incluso que había matado a alguien, Juvia no sabía si todo era cierto pero considerando que siempre se metía en peleas y la actitud que cargaba, no le ayudaban mucho a desmentir los rumores, y sin embargo no podía creer que estaba parada frente a la casa del chico, las piernas le temblaban y se sentían demasiado pesadas como para moverlas y salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Hola?- su voz salió más temblorosa de lo esperado, trago saliva y tras un breve respiro lo intento de nuevo más fuerte-¿Hola?- esta vez su esfuerzo rindió fruto y el peli rosa se dejó ver en la puerta, Juvia al ver que el chico no decía nada trato de iniciar la conversación.

-Natsu…ahh soy Juvia de tu clase-

-¿Qué quieres?- interrumpió en seco el Dragneel

-La profesora Vermillion me envió, ella…-

-Ver… ¿Quién?-

-Vermillion, nuestra profesora de literatura- Natsu puso cara de hacer memoria

-¿Mavis?- pregunto dudoso al cabo de un corto silencio

-Sí, ella quiere que tu…-

-No me interesa- interrumpió de nueva cuenta el chico, entrando esta vez a la casa dejando con la palabra en la boca a la peli azul. Esta tenia cara de no creer lo que pasaba, no sabía si seguir insistiendo o retirarse, en lo que se decidía, Natsu la observo de reojo por le ventana, escondido cuidando de no ser visible, cuando vio que la chica se retiraba se asomó para observar mejor, se preguntó por qué Mavis la habría enviado precisamente a ella y no a Erza la delegada de clase, pensó que no debería tomarle importancia y así hubiera sido si la ojiazul no hubiera vuelto al día siguiente (aunque esa ocasión no salió solo observo por la ventana) y al siguiente de ese. En su cuarta visita decidió aparecer nuevamente

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No-Juvia puso una cara bastante cómica a parecer del chico ante su respuesta, pero se reservó su reacción y decidió seguir hablando-Si Mavis quiere hablar ¿Por qué no viene ella?-

-Dijo que ni siquiera saldrías de verla en la puerta-

-¿Y porque no envió a la delegada?-

-Pensando en el carácter de Erza y el tuyo, seguro acaban peleando y con mayor razón seguirías faltando- Maldijo a la rubia por conocerlo tan bien, porque sabía que ella intuía que con la peli azul el actuaria diferente

-¿Qué quiere la anciana?-

-La profesora quiere que vengas a la escuela, tienes más de una semana de falta y pronto estaremos en evaluaciones, si no las presentas lo más probable sea que repruebes el semestre-respondió la chica haciendo especial énfasis en las dos primeras palabras, hecho que el Dragneel decidió ignorar, se hizo presente un silencio, Juvia pensó que Natsu podría estar reconsiderándolo así que decidió seguir hablando- Estamos por concluir la escuela…yo creo que…bueno…podría ser buena idea terminar el semestre- se tropezó con sus palabras más de lo que hubiera querido, Natsu le resultaba más imponente y amenazador de lo que esperaba.

-Aunque lo intentara, sería una lucha perdida- respondió al cabo de un rato el de ojos verdes

-No tendría por qué serlo-

-En esa escuela le importo una mierda a todos, aunque presente los exámenes no sabría los temas, ni siquiera tiene sentido intentarlo-

-Yo podría ayudarte-Por alguna razón la chica había hecho suya la petición de la maestra, Juvia era de esas personas que nunca le fallan a nadie, la profesora le caía particularmente bien y sabía que ella se sentiría pesimamente de fallarle en ello

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo?- pregunto más sarcástico que curioso el chico

-Yo te explicaría los temas que vimos, podría venir después de clases…solo ven a la escuela-

-¿Tu que ganas con eso?- Hablo más serio el chico

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Qué te prometió Mavis a cambio de venir a convencerme?-

-Te equivocas ella no…-

-Vete- el chico se empezó a adentrar a la casa

-Espera Natsu-

-Que te vayas dije- hablo más fuerte sin llegar a gritar, la miro de reojo y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

Juvia fue a la escuela desanimada al día siguiente, sentía que lo poco que logro avanzar con el chico (si es que avanzo algo) se había esfumado, tal vez lo había presionado de más, sentía que le había fallado a la maestra, pensó en hacer un último intento hoy, de no dar resultados hablaría con la profesora, tal vez otra persona daría mejores resultados. Estaba decidida a rendirse esa tarde, pero la cabellera rosada que vio al fondo del salón cambió sus planes completamente.

Natsu sabía que lo más probable era que se arrepintiera de esa decisión, la tarde en la que hablo con la chica estaba considerando abandonar la escuela, ya no le encontraba sentido, pero al ver que ella, precisamente ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en darle una última oportunidad, no le pareció que fuera tan malo intentarlo. La profesora entro a impartir la primera clase de la jornada. A Natsu le pareció mal chiste que precisamente Vermillion impartiera la primera hora de la mañana

-Bien, ya que por fin están todo comencemos con la clase-


	2. Capitulo II Alba

Pensó que sería más fácil quedarse en la casa del peli rosa, pero se sentía que el corazón se escapaba del pecho si no se esforzaba por mantenerlo ahí, la casa no era para nada el calabozo que se imaginó, a decir verdad era linda pero tenía un aire extraño parecía que el tiempo se había detenido ahí, si no viera las manecillas del reloj moverse se convencería de eso. Fue de gran impacto para ella darse cuenta que el jardín que todas las mañanas se detenía a admirar eran de la casa del ojiverde, le atribuía eso a la gran tempestad que sentía en su interior, pensó que debía de haberse visto muy tonta si es que el chico alguna vez la vio (y lo más probable era que sí), pero contra todo el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha, ahí estaba sentada en su sala, sabía que el chico había hecho un gran esfuerzo en presentarse y ella no fallaría a su palabra, aunque sentía que el corazón se le iba en ello.

-¿Vas a empezar a hablar o te quedaras viendo el piso más tiempo?- el chico la saco de sus pensamientos

-ahh…no…empecemos, bueno… ¿con que quieres empezar?-seguía tropezándose con sus palabras, pero sentía que era más fácil hablar con el que al inicio

-Matemáticas- la chica asintió mientras empezaba a sacar el libro de dicha materia. Natsu aún no creía que era verdad, ya había decidido rendirse, pero ahí estaba dándose una última oportunidad. La tarde transcurrió tranquila, la peli azul era bastante buena explicando y entendía muy bien los temas así que Natsu no tuvo problema en entenderlo, sabía que para ella no era fácil estar ahí, probablemente se creía los rumores que corrían sobre él, sabía que le tenía miedo, nunca le pudo sostener la mirada, los ojos azules siempre terminaban o en el libro o en cualquier otro lugar, pero nunca se detuvieron a ver los suyos, pero la chica seguía ahí y él se preguntaba el por qué.

-Eso es todo… ¿tienes alguna duda?- el chico negó con la cabeza-Bien mañana veremos otro tema…Natsu tienes oportunidad de recuperar el semestre-

-Eso ya lo dijiste-

-Pero ahí un problema- el chico la miro sereno y de nuevo la azul mirada huyo de él, en el fondo presentía que será así

-¿Cuál?-

-El profesor Clive ya hizo el examen…-

-¿Gildarst?...carajo deja de llamar a los profesores por apellido-

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto al cabo de un rato la chica

-la re cursare-

-Pero…ni siquiera hiciste examen-

-No tiene caso, el viejo no me tolera ni yo a el-

-pero…-

-Ya es tarde, deberías irte- el peli rosa se puso de pie, la chica no insistió más en el tema y empezó a guardar sus cosas, cuando termino se acercó a la salida noto que el chico la seguía, inconscientemente detuvo el piso, y lo miro brevemente, aunque no dijo nada el chico respondió

-Te voy a acompañar, no me importa si quieres o no, si algo te pasa Mavis me mata- ella solo asintió con la cabeza. El camino a la casa de la chica fue en completo silencio algo incómodo para ella y en su parecer al chico le daba igual.

Había pasado ya un tiempo, si bien aún no podría decirse que eran amigos del todo si que el peli rosa y la ojiazul se habían vuelto cercanos. El chico mejoro en las notas y en los exámenes que había presentado había obtenido buenas calificaciones, podría decirse que todo iba particularmente bien a excepción del profesor de historia, era la única materia que había perdido y aunque se supone que no era su asunto eso no dejaba de rondar en la mente de la azulada. Pensó en hablar con el profesor, era buena alumna así que lo más probable fuera que lo escuchara. Natsu noto lo que Juvia ignoro toda la clase por estar metida en sus pensamientos, y no le gusto. Sobre Gildarst se rumoreaba que era un mujeriego y un pervertido y eso a Natsu le importaba un bledo, hasta que noto la mirada constante y ligeramente lasciva que este tenía sobre las piernas de la peli azul, no se reprimía en cazarlo con la mirada y esto el maestro lo noto

-¿Tiene algún problema Dragneel?-hablo con un ligero tono de molestia el profesor interrumpiendo la clase

-¿Lo tiene usted?- respondió sin tapujos el chico

-Entonces ¿podría decirme que es lo que está viendo?-

-¿Por qué mejor no dice lo que está viendo usted?- la mirada del chico era filosa, intimidante casi como la de un dragón, ahí estaba el Natsu que todos conocían, al que todos (lo admitieran o no) temían

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-

-¿Quiere que lo diga?-

-Salga de la clase- ordeno serio el profesor

-No me diga ¿lo hice cabrear de verdad ahora?- contesto irónico, lo que hizo que el adulto se enojara aún mas

-¿Sabe? su situación no es muy buena en la escuela, por si no lo recuerda y una queja mía puede hacer que lo expulsen-

-Y una mierda que me expulsen, una acusación de un alumno también puede hacerlo perder el trabajo ¿sabia?-la situación era tensa, había un silencio total en el aula

-Debería cuidar más sus palabras Dragneel-

-También usted debería ser más cuidadoso…aunque no precisamente con las palabras- Gildarst noto la doble intención del comentario

-Salga del aula- la orden fue más severa que la primera vez que la dijo

-Oblígueme-

-Un delincuente no debería estar aquí-

-Un viejo rabo verde tampoco- el chico se había puesto de pie, lo más probable fuera que se aproximara una pelea, una de la que el Dragneel no saldría bien librado, su mano hecho puño temblaba y Gildarst lo noto

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? Anda, hazlo y así nos libras a todos de ti-

-Bastardo- maldijo por lo bajo, Natsu perdía la cordura

-¡Natsu!- pero ella lo hizo recuperarla, su voz detuvo sus pensamientos y las ganas de partirle la cara al hombre que tenía enfrente, por primera vez desde que se comenzaron a relacionar, los ojos azules sostenían la mirada de los jades del peli rosa, fue un breve tiempo pero lo hicieron, la chica no dijo nada pero Natsu entendió lo que suplicaba con la mirada.

-Solo por esta vez- susurro solo para que la peli azul lo escuchara, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del salón visiblemente molesto.

-Continuemos con la clase- comento el maestro tratando de mejorar la incómoda situación que se había dado

La jornada continuo relativamente tranquila ignorando los cuchicheos que los compañeros de aula de ambos chicos llevaban a cabo en las clases restantes. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la salida Lockser se encamino al aula del profesor Gildarst, el ojiverde la vio desde lejos y aunque no podría decirse que la conociera bien la chica era de esas personas que es muy fácil anticipar lo que harán, y después de un breve dilema se decidió a seguirla

-¿Profesor?- entro tímida la chica al salón

-¡Juvia!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Según Juvia no debería ser un problema tratar de hablar con el maestro sobre Natsu, según Gildarst la visita fue de lo más grata que pudo tener en ese momento, recorría el cuerpo de la peli azul con descaro

-¿Está ocupado?-

-Para ti no, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me gustaría habla sobre Natsu-

-Dragneel ¿te hizo algo? ¿Acaso te molesta?-

-Para nada, me gustaría que reconsiderara su situación en la clase-

-Ya tiene la materia perdida-

-¡Pero ni siquiera hizo el examen!-

-¿Intentas abogar por el?-

-Todos merecemos otra oportunidad- Gildarst medito un momento la situación y la sonrisa de zorro aprovechado que lo caracterizaba no se hizo esperar en aparecer

-Tal vez lo considere…pero eso dependerá de ti-

-¿De mí?-

-Convénceme- sonó lascivo, más de lo que hubiera esperado pero no le importo, la peli azul no quería creer que el maestro hacía referencia a lo que su mente trabajaba

-¿ah? –Soltó un vocablo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta abruptamente por el peli rosa-¿Natsu?-

-Vámonos- la tomo sin delicadeza de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del salón

-¿Quién te crees para entrar así mocoso?- Gildarst hablo antes de que salieran por la puerta

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, créeme no vas a salir bien librado- la amenaza estaba palpable en la frase dicha y la mirada del chico era fuego puro, el maestro no reclamo y el ojiverde se llevó a rastras a la peli azul.- ¿Qué tratabas de hacer eh?- reclamo mientras seguía llevando a la chica a la salida

-Te ayudaba en tu problema- contesto débil la voz femenina

-No, tú solo te estabas metiendo en uno más grande- paro de golpe pero sin soltar a la chica

-Trataba de convencerlo de que te dejara hacer el examen-

-La única forma de que lo convenzas es que le enseñes las tetas- No lo golpeo. Ni siquiera le dijo algo pero Natsu vio como los ojos azules en los que se reflejaba se agrandaron y se rompieron, Juvia soltó su mano y salió corriendo. Natsu cerró los ojos con pesadez, sabía que no había sido la mejor forma de hablarle pero su enojo puso más en ese momento. No tardó mucho en salir corriendo tras la chica, la encontró parada justo a un lado de la puerta con la cabeza gacha y abrazando la mochila en su pecho y aunque aguados, sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas

-Juvia- ella no respondió

-Escucha, lo siento de acuerdo, sé que no tango la mejor forma de hablar…es solo que…-

-Yo no quería molestarte- interrumpió en voz baja la ojiazul

-No me molestas, es que…bueno es la primera vez que recuerdo que alguien se esfuerza tanto en ayudarme que no me gustaría que salieras dañada por mi culpa-

-¿De verdad?- Natsu vio en sus ojos por un momento a una niña pequeña al borde del llanto

-Sí, solo no se te ocurra llorar- Poco a poco la peli azul se calmaba y con ello la culpa que sentía el Dragneel

-¿Juvia? ¿Natsu? ¿Qué hacen aun por aquí?- Mavis se había topado con ellos-¿Juvia estas bien?- pregunto al ver los ojos de la chica, Vermillion era de esas personas sumamente perceptivas con los demás

-Sí, no se preocupe-

-¿Segura?- dijo mientras miraba al Dragneel de forma no precisamente amistosa

-Ya me disculpe ¿de acuerdo?-

-Más te vale, y bien no me han respondido-

-Estaba hablando con el profesor Cliv…Gildarst y Natsu me estaba esperando-

-¿Y hablabas con él por?-

-Quería…bueno…Natsu…-Juvia no era mala mintiendo, era pésima y sentía que si decía la verdad terminaría haciendo que el Dragneel se llevara un buen sermón

-Perdí la materia y Juvia trato de abogar por mí-interrumpió el chico

-¿No se supone que ibas mejorando?-

-El maestro hizo el examen en el tiempo que Natsu falto, vale el 60%, no hay forma que pase sin presentarlo- hablo ya sería la chica

-Ya veo, Juvia me dejas hablar con el- la chica asintió y se fue a sentar a una jardinera cercana a ver la flores

-¿Juvia tenía los ojos así solo porque fue a hablar con Gildarst?-

-No…fue porque le grite-

-¿Y por qué le gritaste?-el chico guardo silencio –Natsu…-insistió la profesora

-De todos modos no vas a creerme-

-Al menos inténtalo- Natsu lo medito un poco y después de un breve silencio hablo en voz baja

-Juvia fue a hablar con ese viejo, sola, la seguí y escuche que el tipo…-

-¿le hizo alguna propuesta poco decente no?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Los rumores de Gildarst que corren entre los alumnos también los conocen los maestros-

-¡¿Se supone que no quieren mierdas como yo en esta escuela pero dejan que sujetos como ese den clases?! ¿En qué carajos piensan?- espeto molesto el muchacho

-No eres una mierda ¿de acuerdo? No lo repitas y lo de Gildarst es algo complicado, pero digamos que el director cree en las segundas oportunidades y fuera de eso Gildarst es muy bueno en su trabajo, a Juvia le gritaste por eso supongo-

-Me cabree de verdad de que pensara aprovecharse de ella-

-¿Sabes por qué le pedí a Juvia que fuera contigo ese día?-

-Porque eres una bruja-

-Si con eso te refieres a que sabía que con ella actuarias distinto, si lo soy- respondió sonriendo- pero no fue solo eso-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pensaba que Juvia te apoyaría a ti, pero también en que tú la apoyes a ella, sabes yo solo le pedí que te convenciera en venir, no que hiciera todo lo que hizo, tenía mucho de no verla tan motivada en algo y ese algo que le devolvió vida a sus ojos eres tu- el color del chico se tornó ligeramente rojizo- además tú has madurado-

-Oh cállate-

-Ya deberían irse- Mavis hizo referencia con los ojos al lugar de la chica y cuando los ojos jades encontraron a la peli azul la vio hablando con Fullbuster, el que hacia ahí el chico siendo ya tan tarde no le fue importante, pero sí que se empezara a acercar a la chica y no es que sintiera celos (aunque internamente sabía que sí) sabía que era una pareja que tenía mucho potencial para darse, también sabía que cuando Gray frecuentaba a una chica era con el fin de que le abriera las piernas y Juvia era la clase de chica que quería una relación, eran un cliché de una película romántica, solo que para Natsu no había magia, donde las personas cambien con el bien del otro, incluso si tuvieran una relación solo veía a un mujeriego caliente y a una muñeca rompiéndose poco a poco. Cuando el pelinegro se fue el de ojos jades se acercó a la chica. Pensó en decir algo, pero sus labios no se movieron

-Solo me pidió la hora- hablo Juvia, no es que el pidiera explicaciones, ella no tenía la obligación de dárselas, pensó entonces que su mirada era más fuerte de lo que esperaba, no pudo evitar que el desagrado se reflejara en ellos y eso logro intimidar a la chica

-No te lo pregunte, solo vámonos-


	3. Capítulo III Mediodia

No saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste tanto esta historia y eso que de verdad no tenía esperanzas en ella, creo que el capítulo es un poco más largo que el pasado si no me equivoco, bueno espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentario de verdad me ayudan a mejorar en la escritura

Mavis era la viva imagen de la frase "las apariencias engañan", era pequeña, delgada, era bajita, su larga cabellera rubia y ojos verdes le daban un aspecto angelical pero podía llegar a ser el mismísimo demonio de así quererlo, solo pocas personas conocían a esa Mavis, podía llegar a ser de lo más persuasiva, no era de las personas de las que de verdad se quisiera hacer enojar (aunque eso fuera bastante difícil de lograr) también era de lo más decidida, una idea que abordara su mente no la abandonaba fácilmente y cuando se decidió hablar con Gildarst sabía que tenía varias cartas para hacer que el castaño accediera a su petición, después de todo no era nada del otro mundo. Sabía que aún se encontraba en el edificio se dirigió a su oficina y toco la puerta

-Pase- Gildarst no esperaba ver a la pequeña rubia en su puerta (al menos tenía la esperanza de no verla tan pronto) por otro lado sabía que esta era en extremo cuidadosa con sus alumnos pero Lockser no parecía de la clase de chica que corre rumores, más cuando sabe la magnitud que estos pueden tener-Mavis, ¿tú por aquí?- Decidió fingir sorpresa, después de todo ellos no solían frecuentar más que un saludo en algún pasillo que coincidía

-¿Sorprendido?-

-Un poco ¿necesitas algo? Iba de salida-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Creo que sabes de que- el hombre tomo asiento en su silla, sabía que Vermillion no andaría con rodeos, pero no le quedo más que aceptarlo-No creas que por que las cosas se resolvieron bien con Jenny correrás con la misma suerte dos veces, no todas las alumnas fantasean con una relación prohibida con el profesor, a algunas les interesa estudiar y Juvia es una de ellas-Sentencio la ojiverde

-No le hice nada a esa niña- trato de defenderse el hombre

-Lo insinuaste y ella se dio cuenta-

-No creí que Juvia fuera de esas que corren van y dicen-

-No lo es- intervino la joven maestra-A decir verdad no fue ella la que me dijo-

-Bien si lo que quieres es que no me acerque a tu muchacha no lo hare, ahora ¿me puedo ir?-

-No vine a hablar solo de eso-

-¿Qué más?- hablo ya fastidiado Clive

-Deja a Natsu hacer el examen- pidió simple

-Escucha de Juvia puedes pedirme lo que quieres, pero de tu protegido no tengo porque hacerte caso, sabía que había examen, sabia cuanto pesaba en su calificación y aun así no asistió, la falta no tiene justificante, así que estoy en todo mi derecho como profesor a negarme a dejarlo hacer la prueba-

-Tienes razón, así como yo también estoy en mi derecho de profesora en informarle al director lo que trataste de hacer con Juvia-Gildarts abrió grandes los ojos

-No te atreverías-

-Solo ponte a pensar que hubiera pasado si Natsu no llega, no solo salvo a Juvia, también a ti…y a tu trabajo, el director es una persona bondadosa pero no permitirá el mismo error dos veces, más si es un error de ese tipo- Mavis sabía que lo que decía estaba mal, sabía que era chantaje, pero en cierta parte ambos tenían razón Gildarst no tenía por qué aplicarle el examen al Dragneel, pero ella tampoco tenía por qué quedarse callada, después de todo si Juvia fuera otra clase de persona, podría decir que el profesor la acoso y tendría testimonios que la apoyarían. El castaño guardo silencio pero la mirada que tenía sobre su compañera era que técnicamente la mataría si pudiera.

\- Gildarts no me veas así- hablo con un deje de ironía- Todos podemos salir ganando en esto, analízalo, deja a Natsu hacer el examen y yo podría guardarme ese pequeño desliz que tuviste, Juvia es una buena persona y con ese gesto con Natsu seguro que olvida el incidente- Clive pareció meditarlo- ¿a que no es mala idea?-

-Eres una bruja- soltó resignado el hombre

-Me lo han dicho- dijo sonriente la muchacha- Escucha, odio hacerte esto-

-No lo pareciera-

-Natsu también está luchando por su segunda oportunidad- Gildarst noto la referencia que hizo la maestra

-No me compares con el- hablo molesto

-Se parecen más de lo que crees, y en lugar de odiarlo por eso ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer un tregua en lo que termina el semestre?-

-¿Ya es todo? ¿O tienes algo más que decir?- el profesor decidió ignorar la pregunta de su compañera

-Era todo-

-Bien me voy- tomo su maletín y salió con una furia disfrazada de prisa por la puerta.

Natsu había acompañado a la ojiazul a su casa (costumbre que se había hecho desde que empezaron a frecuentarse) el camino transcurrió en silencio, como generalmente siempre lo hacía, ya no era un silencio tan incómodo al parecer de la chica, se había dado cuenta que Natsu no era una mala persona, solo tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás (cosa en la que ella se vio reflejada) además noto que hasta cierto punto procuraba cuidarla pero no pudo pasar desapercibida una tristeza que no abandonaba los ojos del chico, le gustaba el color verde jade de estos aunque no lo admitiera en público ( y probablemente nunca haría), era ilógico porque nunca podía sostenerle la mirada ya que aunque muy bellos los ojos del chico aun le resultaba intimidantes.

-Me voy- anuncio el chico una vez que ella estaba parada en la entrada de la puerta

-¿Tu casa no quedaba en la dirección contraria?- hablo la chica al verlo caminar

-No voy a mi casa- el peli rosa detuvo el paso

-Pero es tarde- el chico tenía una expresión de que lo que decía la peli azul era lo más obvio del mundo

-Eso ya lo sé-

-No… no es bueno que…que te metas en problemas-susurro en tono más bajo las últimas palabras la azulada, temía hacerlo enojar, pero aun así se aventuró a preguntar

-No lo hare-

-¿Entonces a dónde vas?-Natsu sabía que no podía decirle que pensaba irse a un billar, opto por quedarse callado, que Lockser pensara lo que quiera después de todo una peor imagen no podía tener- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la fémina pero el chico no respondía- Natsu…- Su nombre sonó preocupado en los labios de la ojiazul

-Solo…no quiero ir a casa ¿de acuerdo?- Juvia nunca creyó ver a un Natsu tan sincero en una frase, pero noto algo más que sinceridad en ella…miedo. Y el miedo relacionado con Dragneel era algo que simplemente nunca creyó ver

-¿No quieres ir a casa?- volvió a decir la peli azul, la pregunta le resultaba tristemente familiar

-No preguntes el por qué, solo no quiero llegar hoy-

-Puedes quedarte aquí- La frase salió antes de que la pensara, pero empezaba a notar que compartía más cosas con Natsu de lo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. La frase tomo desprevenido al chico, pero había notado que la peli azul lo había dicho con la intención más sincera de ayudarlo

-No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea-

-No hay nadie en casa- la respuesta fue más desconcertante aun para el peli rosado, ella no podía estar hablando enserio, se preguntó cuan inocente podía llegar a ser esa chica, recordó lo de Gildarst y una preocupación impropia de él se hizo presente en su pecho.

-No deberías decirle eso a cualquier sujeto que te acompañe a tu casa- La mente de Juvia hizo clic y un poderoso color carmín se hizo presente en su pálida piel, noto que Natsu se acercaba a la entrada-Yo….yo…no hablaba…quiero decir-balbuceo nerviosa

-Se lo que querías decir, pero deberías tener más cuidado como lo dices- Al final el chico se decidió a quedarse con Lockser. Al principio la situación se había tornado un poco incomoda pero no paso mucho para que volviera el ambiente normal entre ellos, a pesar de haberla acompañado veces nunca entro a su casa, se limitó a verla por fuera la casa de la peli azul era un poco más grande que la de Natsu, tenía dos pisos y dos cuartos más que la del ojiverde, al estar sola se sentía aún más enorme pero eso parecía que era solo la percepción de Natsu.

-Me quedare en la sala-

-Hay varios cuartos solos- ofreció la chica, Natsu la notaba bastante animada respecto a su estado de ánimo en el día, como una niña pequeña en su cumpleaños

-Me sentiría más cómodo aquí, después de todo tienes buenos sillones- Juvia supuso que el chico quería hacer un broma para hacer más ameno el ambiente

-Podemos ver películas y comer palomitas y…-Noto que había hablado probablemente de más, cuando la mirada del chico se posó en ella como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba-Lo siento…es solo que me emociona que estés aquí-

-No entiendo el por qué- Natsu trato de ignorar la calidez que sintió cuando la chica dijo lo anterior

-Nunca fui muy buena haciendo amigos y si no mal recuerdo es la primera vez que alguien se queda a dormir-confeso avergonzada-Creo que me emocione de mas-trato de dar por zanjado el tema al ver que el chico no respondía y se limitaba a observarla

-¿Te gustan las películas de terror?- Siendo honesto Natsu no recordaba tampoco haber tenido una pijamada o algún recuerdo grato de ese tipo y en el fondo un poco de la emoción de la peli azul se le quedo pegada

-Claro-respondió alegre la chica

Hay personas que les gustan las películas de terror aunque les asusten, hay quien les gusta y no logran sentir temor al verlas, pero Juvia no entraba en ninguna de ellas, no era necesario que pasara alguna escena terrorífica para que ella cerrara los ojos angustiada.

-Podemos quitar la película- dijo el chico pasados unos treinta minutos, al inicio le habían parecido graciosas las expresiones de la chica, pero transcurrido un tiempo dejaba de serlo

-No, de verdad estoy bien-

-Juvia estas temblando y además estas pálida-

-Mi piel es pálida y no tiemblo solo es el frio-

-¿Cómo se llama la protagonista?- la chica guardo silencio- Ves del pánico que tienes ni siquiera sabes eso- la chica solo agacho la mirada-De todos modos esa película ya la vi- trato de animar (a su manera) a la chica. Al final terminaron viendo una película de comedia, que mantuvo relativamente entretenidos a ambos. Afuera había empezado a caer una lluvia que se intensifico en poco tiempo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-Un poco- el chico en realidad no quería o más bien no tenía animo de comer algo, pero no quería hacer sentir incomoda a Lockser rechazando su ofrecimiento, Juvia se fue a la cocina a realizar unos sándwiches para ambos. A la peli azul no le gustaba la lluvia (cosa que era jodidamente irónica por el gran parecido con su nombre) , odiaba más quedarse sola en su casa mientras las gotas azotaban las ventanas y paredes mientras, estas le recordaba la que posiblemente era la parte más triste de su vida, odiaba ahogarse en sus recuerdos. Mientras comía se preguntó porque entonces por esa única ocasión sentía cálida su usualmente fría sala y, pensó que la respuesta se encontraba sentada a su lado comiendo un sándwich que ella misma preparo, _"La compañía es buena"_ pensó. Y entre los sándwich, la película, la lluvia, y la chimenea que habían decidido prender descubrió que desde que el Dragneel entro a su vida había dejado de sentirse sola, la lluvia de esa noche no la afecto como lo había hecho tantas veces anteriores, sentía una paz tan amena y tranquila que no recordó estar así en mucho tiempo, y deseo que el chico a su lado también la sintiera, podía no parecerlo, podía ser su imaginación pero para Juvia las constantes miradas de Natsu hacia afuera le hacían pensar que el chico estaba preocupado por algo, y ese algo era por lo que probablemente no quería llegar a casa. Al pasar las horas, el peli rosa se encontraba dormido en el sillón de la chica, Juvia le había traído una cobija y almohada para que se sintiera más cómodo. Lockser no podía dormir así que se quedó en la sala con él, leyendo un libro en un tranquilo silencio, por un momento decidió darle un descanso a sus ojos apartándolos del libro y se topó con la expresión preocupada del chico mientras aun dormía, una pesadilla era lo único que ocupo su mente como respuesta. Recordó lo que hacía su madre cuando ella lloraba de niña en las noches por que los monstros debajo de su cama no la dejaban dormir, le daba vergüenza hacerlo pero se sentía mal de dejar al chico en ese mal sueño. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y lentamente se acercó a él, se paró justo detrás de su cabeza y se agacho a la altura de esta, empezó a acariciarla y a entonar casi en un murmullo la canción que tenía grabada a fuego gracias a su madre, al inicio el contacto era mínimo tenía miedo de despertarlo y que la viera le parecía vergonzoso, pero al ver que el chico comenzaba a tranquilizarse, subió el tono de la voz y acaricio los cabellos rosados con más confianza, mientras veía la expresión tranquila del chico, se preguntó cómo era Natsu cuando era niño no creía que la actitud que cargaba ahora el Dragneel hubiera sido la misma de toda su vida, se preguntó cómo sería verlo sonreír.

Mavis caminaba a paso rápido hacia su apartamento, después de hablar con Gildarst se topó con otro par de alumnos que le pidieron encarecidamente ayuda para realizar su proyecto, lo que había hecho que saliera aún más tarde de la escuela, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y cuando empezó la lluvia, se refugió en un café que no quedaba lejos de su lugar de trabajo, solía gustarle caminar bajo la lluvia pero los papeles de su carpeta eran demasiado importantes como para dejar que se mojaran, mientras miraba la lluvia caer para pasar el tiempo, escucho una voz detrás de ella que nunca creyó volver a oír

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, no has cambiado en nada- Volver a ver esos ojos negros alteraron su corazón más de lo que hubiera querido, creyó estar preparada para un encuentro con él, pero se dio cuenta que no fue así, frente a ella estaba un pelinegro que reconocería incluso con los ojos cerrados y entre ellos los fragmentos de un amor roto

-Zeref…-

Chan chan chan chan! Ya salió Zeref (digo por si alguien lo quería ver xD), bien como dije al inicio de esto no tenía planeado hacerlo de más de cuatro o cinco capítulos pero viendo que les gusto tanto ¿Qué les parece que llegue a seis o siete?, también se me ocurrió hacer una especie de one-shot de la historia de Mavis y Zeref pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

 **Silabas completa** aquí la continuación, espero te agrade!

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** como me gustan tus comentario xD me alegran cuando los veo

 **Seiren castler** Hola! Que honor que leas este fic y mas que sea tu primer navia, espero no te decepcione y te pases al lado oscuro de esta pareja 7u7

 **Juvia Briel** Gracias, me motiva que te guste la forma en que escribo trato de mejorar para que los capítulos estén lo mejor redactados posibles, y que bueno que te guste el navia que surge! :3

 **Sole** Nunca me fallas, de verdad que no x3, Natsu es un amor, solo que aveces no sabe como expresarlo y si Gildarst es un maldito pero ya no se acercara a Juvia ;). En realidad esta historia no sería posible gracias a ti así que tómala como una dedicación para ti toda esta trama, tú me inspiraste y podría decir que me apoyaste a escribirla tenía ganas de un navia y tus comentarios me ayudaron bastante a animarme a escribir

PD: Me gusto que te gustara el análisis de Natsu xD

 **Juvia** No esperes más aquí está tu actualización, no sabes cómo me alegro que te dieras cuenta de que trato que su relación no valla ni tan lento ni tan rápido, tan lento llega a aburrir y desesperar y tan rápido ni crees que se enamoren y eso quería tratar de poner, así que creo que tan mal no voy

 **Lymar vastia** Extrañaba tu comentario (¿?. Nunca olvidare que fuiste la primera chica (espero seas chica xD mi instinto dice que sí) que dejo un comentario en Memories y además le diste continuidad a la historia, espero el navia te agrade. Si Natsu es todo lo contrario a lo que generalmente es (por eso mismo pensé que no gustaría) y si te lo preguntas Gray le va a llegar (¿?

 **Flordelinvierno123** Disfruta la continuación, gracias por el comentario

 **Otakuro16** Gracias! Qué bueno saber que te gusto

 **NUAJava** Que alegría tu comentario a decir verdad pensé que era bastante cliché pero me alegra saber que las personalidades no lo hacen parecer, lo del título se verá más adelante no desesperes y gracias por tu comentario.


	4. Capitulo IV Mediodia parte II :V

_Los dejo con la lectura lamento la tardanza pero ya saben cosas de estudiante, el capítulo es largo y espero lo compense ._

-Zeref—Y de pronto fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, las gotas parecían tardar una eternidad en caer y la gente no parecía moverse, pero Mavis sabía que era solo su percepción.

-¿Me extrañaste?—la pregunta fue tan sincera como irónica, y los ojos negros parecían tratar de consumirla, era como años atrás, pero ninguno de ellos eran los de ese tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto endureciendo la mirada la ojiverde, el chico solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro hacia un costado

-¿Es todo lo que dirás después de tanto tiempo?- dijo cuándo la miro directamente a los ojos, y Vermillion se vio reflejada en esos vacíos ojos negros

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?—repito molesta la mujer, Zeref la observo con detenimiento

-¿Así que al final decidiste ser profesora eh? Después de todo siempre te gusto leer—Zeref ignoro la pregunta, Mavis permaneció en silencio mirándolo fijamente, no creía que la persona frente suyo fuera real, no quería creerlo

-No sé qué hagas aquí- hablo la rubia después de un breve silencio- Pero más te vale no meter a Natsu en tus asuntos-

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?, es mi hermano y te recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo de el—Hablo ligeramente amenazante, en respuesta la mujer comenzó a reír

-¿Hacerte cargo de él?- pregunto irónica-¡Por favor! Si el pobre vive prácticamente solo-

-¿Crees que no sé lo que hace?, ¿Qué no sé qué tratas de "rescatarlo"?, aunque muy efectivo tu método debo reconocer, no sé de dónde sacaste a la peli azul…Lockser creo que es su apellido ¿no?—Mavis se quedó fría con la respuesta

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- el pelinegro sonrió de forma altanera

-Muy inocente de tu parte preguntar eso ¿no crees?-

-No te atrevas a acercárteles, ¿Me escuchaste?, ni a Juvia ni a Natsu—Vermillion se acercó ligeramente a él, mientras le apuntaba con la mano,- o te juro que te vas a arrepentir- la mirada de la chica era fuego puro pero a Zeref eso no parecía afectarlo en lo más mínimo, sostenía la mirada con una tranquilidad envidiable, de pronto tomo a la chica un poco brusco por la muñeca (al principio con la intención de amedrentarla),pero cuando se dedicó a mirar los delgados dedos, abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa- ¿No se supone que aquí tendría que haber un anillo?—la ironía seguía saliendo de su boca, Mavis se soltó brusco de el

-Ese no es tu asunto— Pero Zeref empezó a sonreír, no era como se había estado manteniendo desde el inicio de la conversación, no era una sonrisa sarcástica, era una de verdadera felicidad

-No traes su anillo—repitió con un apenas perceptible tono de felicidad en la voz, mientras seguía mirando la mano de la rubia – ¿Al final decidiste dejarlo? ¿O él te dejo a ti porque sabía que nunca podría ser como yo?—

-Tu deberías saber el motivo—soltó con una rabia impropia de ella

-¿Entonces debo suponer que aún me amas?-

-Te odio-

-Tú no puedes odiar…ni siquiera a mí y puedo saber eso solo viendo tus ojos, no estas hecha para odiar, aun eres transparente para mí como yo lo soy para ti-

-Lárgate—hablo la rubia con el mayor desprecio que sus labios pudieron soltar, pero temía en el fondo que Zeref tuviera razón, ella nunca había odiado a nadie, pero de ser necesario estaría dispuesta a empezar con el

-Es una lástima que tenga que mi estancia aquí sea tan corta, apenas llegue y tengo que irme, resulto que solo iba de paso—el contacto visual no se perdía ni un momento ojos verdes y negros peleaban en una guerra aun no declarada—Aunque la situación aquí es interesante, mi hermano tiene una amiguita y tú no tienes anillo, ten por seguro que volveré—Dijo esto último mientras la tomaba del mentón y la acercaba a su rostro. Por un momento pensó que la besaría, pero el pelinegro se limitó a sonreír para después soltarla y desaparecer entre la lluvia.

El cuerpo de Mavis temblaba y no lo había notado hasta que vio la espalda del chico perderse, sabía que no temblaba del frio provocado por la fuerte lluvia, Zeref tenía razón aun tenia cierto poder sobre ella y eso significaba que ella también lo tenía sobre él, como en los viejos tiempos. No quiso seguir esperando a que la lluvia parase, ya no tenía ganas de quedarse en ese café, tomo el primer taxi que vio pasar y se dirigió a su apartamento, mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago y otro en el corazón, sabía que no se venían tiempos fáciles.

Cuando el peli rosa despertó sintió como si hubiera dormido miles de años, pensó entonces que o estaba demasiado cansado o no tenía un recuerdo de haber dormido tan tranquilo a pesar de haber pasado la noche en un sillón, vio a la peli azul que seguía dormida en el sillón de al lado, con la que sería probablemente la expresión más tranquila que hubiera visto, le parecía que era casi como ver un ángel, y por una vez se permitió mirarla, no las miradas rápidas que le daba cuando pasaba frente a su casa, o las esquivas cuando hablaban de pronto en la escuela para no incomodarla (había aprendido que aunque quisiese los ojos de ella seguían evitando los suyos), no la mirada que le das a cualquier persona, mirarla de forma que viera con detalle cada rasgo de ella, la forma de su nariz, sus pestañas, el rubor de sus mejillas, sus azules cabellos esparcidos por el cojín del sillón y que ligeramente tapaban su cara, sus labios entre abiertos y la respiración tranquila que parecía arrullarlo, quería tocar su mejilla pero no se atrevió, se limitó a sonreír de una forma ligeramente triste.

Doblo la cobija que ella le presto y la dejo en el sillón junto a la almohada, tomo sus cosas y se dio un momento para escribir una nota y dejarla encima de la cobija, después salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando Lockser noto la ausencia del ojiverde se sintió un poco decepcionada, ella esperaba que al menos él se quedara a desayunar, tal vez después de todo ella no era buena para tener visitas, tal vez el chico se sintió incómodo. Noto la cobija y la almohada acomodada en el sillón, cuando se acercó a este vio la nota que había dejado el chico, solo había una palabra escrita pero fue suficiente para alegrarle la mañana.

" _ **Gracias"**_

Sabía que Natsu no era de dejar esa clase de detalles, pero solo eso necesito para salir a buscarlo, lo más probable fuera que regresara a su casa o al menos eso esperaba ella, la mañana estaba fresca y fría por la lluvia del día anterior, pensó en ir por un suéter pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya iba corriendo por la calle.

Paro en el jardín que nunca se cansaba de admirar, aun no podía asimilar que fuera de Natsu, parecía que le dedicaban mucho tiempo a cuidarlo y aunque lo quisiera no podía imaginar al peli rosa en esa situación, trato de ver desde donde estaba si había alguien dentro de la casa, pero no le parecía haber nadie y justo cuando acumulaba aire para llamar al peli rosa una voz la detuvo

-¿Juvia?- la chica se giró, no esperaba verlo a el

-¿Gray?- sabía que sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas y sabía que no era por el frio, nunca hablaba con el pelinegro pero el perfectamente podría entrar entre las personas que nunca podría manejar, era demasiado para ella (al menos en la percepción de la chica), le sorprendía el hecho de que alguien como Gray supiera su nombre

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto desinteresado el chico, más por evitar que muriera la conversación que por un verdadero interés

-Ah...Yo…estaba…ah…espe…ah—Balbuceaba como un niño que aprende a hablar y se sintió avergonzada por ello, más cuando noto que el chico contenía la risa (aunque no de forma muy discreta)

-Supongo que debe ser importante para que salgas en piyama—Y Juvia empezó a notar todas las fallas que su impulso había llevado consigo, Natsu no estaba en casa, no había notado lo que traía puesto (seguramente su cabello también era un desorden), estaba avergonzada (por no decir que se sentía humillada ya que el pelinegro no dejaba de ver su piyama rosa con osos estampados) y tenía un frio de los mil demonios. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza y desvió la mirada que acabo en el jardín del chico, se preguntó qué haría Natsu si estuviera con ella, agachar la cabeza no era una opción para Dragneel y por algún motivo que desconocía se empezó a sentir ligeramente invadida por una valentía algo impropia de ella. Juvia era una persona tímida, y solía evitar situaciones que le incomodaran o no tuviera idea de cómo manejar, Gray era una de ellas y sin embargo con todo el valor que reunió en ese momento trato de seguirle la plática al chico.

Se aclaró la garganta, seguía viendo el jardín pero trataba de mirar al frente-¿Y…tú…tu qué haces aquí?—

-Salgo a correr los sábados, pero nunca te había visto por aquí-

-Ya veo—

-¿Vives por aquí?- en respuesta la ojiazul asintió. La conversación no podía exprimirse más, el pelinegro estaba por irse pero noto la nariz de la chica roja y vio una oportunidad en ello, Juvia le parecía un poco extraña, no sabía nada de ella ya que era bastante reservada, pero no iba a negar que esta era linda y que tenía un buen cuerpo, Gildarst no era el único que veía sus piernas en clase. Se quitó la sudadera y cortésmente se la coloco a la peli azul, haciendo que esta levantara la cara y lo viera a los ojos.

-Me la devuelves el lunes—dijo antes de salir corriendo y que ella pudiera replicar algo.

Natsu se debatía entre volver a su casa o no, por lo poco que hablo con Zeref supuso que ya no lo encontraría, pero la imagen de Gray poniéndole su sudadera a Juvia le hacían replantearse si había tomado la mejor decisión, su mente le exigía que se fuera de ahí, sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena, y sus pies le parecían demasiado pesados como para moverlos, era como si cada parte de su cuerpo se había desconectado de él. Atino a esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano, pensó que era estúpido que se escondiera, no tenía un motivo del por qué, se recordó las veces que se planteó a ambos chicos como pareja, así que no entendía el porqué de pronto hizo tanto drama (en el fondo ya se creía resignado, pero se dio cuenta que no parecía ser así), se asomó por un costado del árbol, Fullbuster ya no estaba pero la chica seguía allí frente a su puerta si pudiera describirla en una palabra era desconcertada, tocaba el borde de la prenda como si apenas pudiera creer que fuera real, después tomo la parte superior de esta y la acerco a su cara para olerla… y la vio sonreír, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que quiso creer eran por el frio viento (sin embargo sabía que esa no era la razón ), espero un momento esperando que a ojiazul se retirase pero la mujer no parecía tener intenciones de irse, así que el que emprendió la retirada fue el Dragneel. Había avanzado apenas unos pocos metros cuando escucho a Lockser llamarlo, prefirió ignorarla y acelero ligeramente el paso para que no se notara que huía de la chica.

Juvia pensó que el peli rosa no la había escuchado así que empezó a trotar para terminar corriendo detrás del chico al que finalmente le dio alcance.

-¡Natsu!—Al final paro cuando sintió el ligero jalón que la chica le dio a su camisa—Al fin te encuentro—

-¿Qué haces aquí?—contesto tosco, pero parecía que ella había decidido pasar por alto la ligera molestia que denotaba la voz del de ojos jades

-Bueno…desperté y no te vi-

-Aja…posiblemente fuera porque ya me había ido—

-Lo que quiero decir es…bueno…si quieres …- Sabia que el que tuviera la vista fija en ella causaba que la chica se sintiera intimidada, pero la quiso molestar por un momento para después voltear la mirada y finalmente dejarla hablar—Pensé que te quedarías a desayunar—susurro débil. La respuesta desconcertó al chico ¿ella por qué esperaría eso?

-Ah… tenía unas cosas que hacer—se excusó el muchacho

-¿Y ya desayunaste?—pregunto la chica, el solo negó con la cabeza—Bueno… conozco un lugar bueno…podemos ir ahí…si quieres—

-¿Y quieres ir vestida así?—Dijo Natsu mientras señalaba la piyama de la chica, en respuesta la cara de está se tormo roja – Ve a cambiarte, yo paso por ti después—en el inconsciente Natsu sabía que no tenía problema en llevársela en piyama por la calle, solo quería que se quitara la prenda de Gray.

Cuando la chica por fin decidió irse a su casa, Natsu se quedó parado en la entrada de su casa, la miraba como si estuviera infinitamente lejos de ella, suspiro pesadamente y se adentró en el jardín, justo en la puerta encontró una de sus flores cortadas y deshechas en pétalos…era la señal de que él se había marchado. Entro con más confianza a su casa para encontrarla como la dejo, pero por algún motivo la sentía extraña, como si a pesar de conocer cada rincón de esta notaba un aire distinto, pero sabía que era así siempre que a Zeref se le ocurría aparecerse.

Mientras caminaba a su casa, Juvia se encontró preguntándose a sí misma el porqué de su insistencia en desayunar con el chico, no es como si nunca hubiera desayunado sola, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Entonces se dio cuenta que esa noche conoció una faceta de Natsu que estaba segura muy pocos sabían y que quería conocer más del Dragneel.

El desayuno fue solo eso un desayuno, no hablaron mucho respecto a cómo solían llevarse últimamente, pensó que probablemente Juvia había notado que su humor no era el mejor, la presencia de Zeref lo alteraba, sumado la escena de la peli azul con Fullbuster no había ayudado mucho a que mejorara, cuando terminaron él le dijo que quería ir a su casa, la chica no insistió y lo dejo irse.

El lunes por la mañana su humor seguía siendo malo, pero aun así fue a la escuela sabía que ya no podría faltar, cuando llego noto la ausencia de la peli azul, el profesor aún no entraba a dar su clase y el chico decidió usar el tiempo que tenía para realizar la tarea que no había hecho en casa.

No paso mucho para que la chica llegara con un paquete, se dirigió a su asiento puso el paquete frente suyo con una mirada de concentración profunda y rojo que resaltaba en sus mejillas, Natsu se limitó a observarla, sus reacciones siempre le parecían graciosas, la chica se quedó alrededor de diez minutos haciendo lo mismo, después dio un gran soplo de aire y se levantó decidida de su lugar, tomo el paquete y se dirigió a donde Fullbuster, a mitad de camino se quedó paralizada, sus piernas no se movían y se sentía muy nerviosa, iba a regresar a su lugar, cuando noto los ojos jades del peli rosa en ella, fue solo un momento ya que cuando volteo a ver al chico este desvió la mirada, sintió esa calidez en su interior como cuando vio la flores del jardín del Dragneel y se animó a avanzar con Gray. Este platicaba animado con Loke, pero en cuanto noto a presencia de la chica, centro toda su atención en ella.

-Juvia-

-Ah…bueno…gracias –dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de hablar menos tartamuda de lo que esperaba, mientras le extendía el paquete a Gray. El pelinegro lo tomo y abriéndolo descubrió que era la sudadera que le había prestado, noto la prenda más limpia de lo que el solía tenerla y cuando la acerco a su cara noto un ligero olor a suavizante, que le trajo nostálgicos recuerdos

-No tenías que haberla lavado- hablo con un muy extraño y apenas perceptible deje de ternura, Juvia no lo noto, pero Loke si

-Ah…yo, lo siento, no pensé que…-

-Gracias- interrumpió el chico mientras le daba una media sonrisa a la ojiazul, ella se limitó a agachar la mirada, quería ocultar su cara tan roja como tomate y decidió irse a su lugar. Natsu observo la escena desde su asiento, seguía a la peli azul con la mirada, noto que esta detuvo su paso frente suyo, y tímidamente volteo a verlo para saludarlo con la mano, correspondió al saludo para que después la chica se dirigiera a su asiento, y ese pequeño acto hizo que los latidos del peli rosa se aceleraran, era la primera vez que recordaba lo saludaba de una forma tan publica, generalmente se limitaba a un ligero movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible.

Mavis culminaba su clase, pero antes de dejar que todos los alumnos salieran, se detuvo en la puerta para pedirles cinco minutos en lo que les daba un aviso.

-Bien, como saben generalmente yo no hago exámenes, pero esta vez…- la profesora fue interrumpida por un bullido general por parte de sus alumnos –No hare examen, si es su duda – aclaro seguido de un general suspiro de alivio – Pero quiero dejarles un trabajo en parejas, será simple…yendo al grano, ¿Cuántos de ustedes conocen historias clásicas infantiles? – La totalidad de alumnos levanto la mano – bien quiero que investiguen la realidad de estas historias—

-¿A qué se refiere con la realidad?- pregunto una alumna

-¿Sabes cuál es final de la sirenita?- hablo la profesora

-Pues…se casa con el príncipe y viven felices para siempre-

-¿Y si te digo que no es el final que el autor en verdad le dio?-

-Hasta donde yo sé en la historia de los hermanos Grimm la sirenita muere y se arroja al mar convirtiéndose en espuma- hablo Lucy, una rubia popular entre los alumnos a la que le gustaba mucho leer y en secreto escribir.

-¿No se convertía en un espíritu condenado a hacer buenas acciones? – interrumpió Levy una chica bajita que probablemente era la mejor alumna de la clase y la mejor amiga de Lucy

-¿Ahora ven a lo que me refiero? Quiero que investiguen si las historias que todos conocemos son en verdad así, recuerden que esto es literatura y de esta forma quiero que conozcan escritores de épocas antiguas, la forma de como veían la vida antes. Investigaran una historia y las distintas versiones que pueda haber de esta y me entregaran esta investigación escrita por parejas, bueno ahora pueden irse-

La clase de Gildarst termino, dando fin a la jornada y cuando todos los alumnos se preparaban para salir hablo en voz alta

-Dragneel te quedas –

-¿Qué?-

-¿No me escuchaste? – Ni la peli azul ni el Dragneel se movieron del salón aun cuando este quedo vacío – Tu compañera me pidió una oportunidad para que presentaras el examen – hablo sin mirar a ninguno mientras buscaba el examen en su maleta, para después extenderlo y colocarlo en la banca frente suyo – bien aquí la tienes – ambos chicos se quedaron extrañados, pero no paso mucho para que el oji verde se sentara en la banca con la mirada más decidida que probablemente hubiera visto la chica y se preguntó si ella podrá tener alguna vez una mirada así

-Pero ni siquiera estudiaste – hablo la chica

-No importa – hablo el chico mientras leía el examen

-¿Señorita Lockser puede retirarse? – hablo Gildarst, ella empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras veía al chico, estaba algo preocupada por Natsu, pero confiaba en la determinación de él. Se quedó esperándolo afuera del salón.

Se sentía nerviosa y ni siquiera era su examen, pero en verdad esperaba que el chico pasara la prueba se había esforzado mucho en salvar el semestre, se preguntó por qué de pronto el maestro había accedido a su petición, recordó que ese día se había encontrado a Mavis y se planteó la posibilidad de que ella tuviera que ver en eso. Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto a un peli negro que se situaba a su lado.

-¿A quién esperas? – la pregunta le arrebato un susto a la oji azul que soltó un grito como respuesta haciendo reír a Fullbuster

-¡Gray! Yo…ahh…esperaba a…Natsu-

-¿Dragneel? Vaya… - menciono con el tono que se usa cuando sabes que algo va mal y Juvia lo noto

-ah…no entiendo, ¿pasa algo?-

-Debes ser una chica muy valiente – la peli azul se sonrojo ante el comentario y rápidamente desvió la mirada al piso

-Ah decir verdad soy bastante miedosa-

-Pues para acercarte a Dragneel, se debe tener mucho valor – menciono con un tono bromista, esperando alguna risa de parte de Lockser, pero se encontró con la mirada azulada y sin rastros de gracia en su cara.

-Natsu no es una mala persona – cuando Juvia vio la expresión casi irónica del chico ante su comentario sintió como se encogía ante la gélida mirada de Fullbuster (si había algo que no le gustaba al chico era que lo contradijeran), pero ella había visto una parte de Natsu que nadie se molestó en ver y era que en realidad era un chico muy solo, y ella trataría de cambiar esa imagen que el oji verde cargaba – Él no es malo, solo que tiene problemas para hablar con los demás…Yo sé lo que es eso – menciono en tono bajo. Si había algo que Gray nunca se espero era que precisamente Juvia la chica que no podía trabarse sin hablar con el, defendiera a Dragneel con la fama que este se cargaba, Fullbuster se quedó parado a su lado Juvia seguía viendo al piso en un perpetuo silencio que no se rompió ni cuando el oji gris se fue, en ausencia del chico Lockser dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. Poco después apareció el Dragneel saliendo por la puerta viendo al examen en sus manos.

-Natsu…-

-Juvia… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo…quería ver cómo te había ido – el chico volteo el examen de forma que la ojiazul viera un esplendoroso siete que le salvaba la materia

-Tal vez aun debo estudiar más – dijo a modo de broma, cualquiera pensaría que no fuera así, pero la peli azul lo entendió a la perfección

-¿Podría ayudarte en eso?- pregunto tímidamente a lo que el chico empezó a caminar, después se detuvo para hablarle a Juvia -¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a estudiar?, te recuerdo que Mavis también dejo un trabajo—la chica dio una pequeña sonrisa que el oji verde no alcanzo a ver y comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Que bueno que te gusto la parte de Zervis, creo que con esto ya quedo claro la relación de Natsu y Zeref, pero por si no si, son hermanos xD Gracias por tu comentario

 **Seiren Castler** jaja únete al lado oscuro del Navia hay shipp crack y husbandos xD me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por seguirla leyendo y dejar comentarios no sabes cuanto me motiva

 **Sole!** Como amo tus comentarios no importa lo largo que sean siempre los leo más de dos veces, yo si e conocido gente que odia el navia asi que cuando subí la historia pensé que la mayoría de los comentario seria malos xD pero fue muy bello darme cuenta que no fue asi, seee mas profes como Mavis y a la relación de Natsu con Gildarst mejorara , la parte de cuando canta no la tenia planeada pero escribiendo no se como la acabe metiendo pero me gusto. Gracias por leer mis ideas locas

 **Claudiacorvo** Ya somos dos a mí me encantan los crack de Juvia tengo la manía se shippearla con todo, Gracias por comentar

 **Kona Kana Lee** Trate de meter el guion largo (espero se note) se me hizo algo dficil ya que me acostumbre a usar el corto, pero creo que se ve decente, no te preocupes nunca es tarde para dejar un comentario (¿?, la verdad no se si hay muchas historias navia pero me alegro que te guste la historia, anímate a comentar mas seguido, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar la narrativa.

 **FlorDeInvierno123** Gracias por tu comentario, cada vez somos mas a los que nos gusta el Navia (inserte voz triunfal aquí)

 **Juvia** Me alegra que te guste y aquí esta la actualización, gracias por tu comentario

 **Lymar Vastia** lo del Gildasrt no lo quise alargar por la historia que pensé para el, Gracias por tu comentario, sospechaba lo de Lyon por tu nombre xD

 **Dexter 31** Lo de Gray como rival de amor sono mucho a Juvia xD peeeero aquí puedes ver que en realidad Gray s es su rival de amor xD, gracias por las ideas y por comentar

 **CaseyKyu,** Gracias a ti por leerme, me imagino que es difícil leer algo que no es de tu otp, asi que espero el capitulo y la historia no te defrauden muchas gracias por tu comentario

Hasta aquí el capítulo lamento la demora pero ya saben la tarea y esas cosas, espero esto los recompense además de que tratare de estar aquí más seguido, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Capitulo V Atardecer parte I

**Se que tarde mucho para actualizar este fic, pero también debía darle continuidad a los otros, espero lo comprendan, como recompensa es un capitulo largo asi que espero y les guste, los dejo con la lectura**

 **PD: No sigo Nisekoi pero una persona me pidió que pusiera** **#prayforChitoge**

 **Ahora si los dejo con la lectura xD**

Se llevaron alrededor de una hora discutiendo que historia tomar para la investigación, el problema era más de Natsu que de la peli azulada, a la mayoría de las historias les encontraba un defecto, ella por su lado quería una historia clásica que tampoco terminaba de convencer al peli rosa, así que ya pasado un tiempo y algo fastidiados por no encontrar un tema, decidieron dejarlo al azar, anotando en un pedazo de papel títulos de obras que pudieran investigar. El resultado le pareció tan irónico a Natsu que era casi como un mal chiste, debían investigar a _La bella y la bestia._

Mientras pasaba la clase de Mavis, Natsu notaba como esta tenía la mirada constantemente sobre él, al principio trato de ignorarlo pero al pasar el tiempo empezó a intrigarle, después de todo no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, al terminar su clase quiso preguntarle, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, noto que la peli azul se había quedado dentro del aula y decidió esperarla afuera, empezó a impacientarse al ver que no salía, noto que no era el único esperando a la chica. A una distancia de él se encontraba Fulbuster, miraba algo en el teléfono disimulando la situación, sin embargo en cuanto los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, la incomodidad que se sentía aumento. Ninguno dijo nada pero las miradas hablaban por si solas, Fullbuster fue el primero en voltear la vista al celular, Natsu lo miro un rato más de mala gana, para mirar después a la puerta, estaba por ir hacia el salón por la ojiazul cuando escucho al pelinegro hablar

-¿La estas esperando Dragneel?—aunque la pregunta sonó simple, al ver la cara de Gray, Natsu podía darse cuenta de la burla que este reflejaba. Gray por su parte noto la mirada filosa que el peli rosa se cargaba, si las cosas iban como él lo esperaba, la situación actual le favorecería mucho con Lockser, sabía que Natsu era explosivo y el solo tendría que encender la mecha -¿Qué? ¿No vas a responder mi pregunta?— seguía hablando con burla, y mientras más segundos pasaban más ganas le daban al chico de romperle la cara de sorna a su compañero

-Se supone que cuando alguien te hice una pregunta, tu respondes ¿lo sabias no? ¿O es que acaso tan poco conversas con las personas como para no saberlo?—sintió su puño temblar, le sería tan jodidamente fácil estampar su puño contra su cara de idiota. Gray sabía que no era de su agrado y sabía que precisamente por eso lo hacía, generalmente lo ignoraba, pero en algunas ocasiones (como esta) el pelinegro se dedicaba a molestarlo "tal vez así por fin lo corran" escucho alguna vez que le dijo eso a Loke -¿Vas a contestar o no?—sin embargo sabía que había una persona tras la puerta a la que no le podía fallar

-Eso no te importa—

-Vaya, si hablas, y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Eso no te importa—

-¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?—

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—

-Espero a Juvia – Sabia que la respuesta no le agradaría en lo más mínimo Dragneel, lo noto en la fura que desprendían sus ojos –Pensaba en invitarla a...—

-Aléjate de ella, ¿me escuchaste? Ella no está sola, como para que creas que vas a poder hacer lo que quieras y no salir lastimado—Gray no espero que el chico le respondiera eso, pero si había algo que en verdad le llamaba la atención al pelinegro, era lo prohibido, nunca fue bueno siguiendo las reglas, pero tenía un mejor comportamiento que Natsu lo que ayudaba a que sus escándalos siempre parecieran menores a comparación de los del Dragneel, el que él le prohibiera acercarse a ella, solo le hacía tomar más interés

-¿Me estas amenazando?—

-Aléjate de ella— aunque la respuesta fue otra, solo bastaba mirar lo ojos verdes para saber que el chico lo mataría si pudiera, Gray no lo quería admitir, pero la mirada del chico había logrado amedrentarlo un poco

-¿Y por qué crees que yo te haría caso? Pedazo de imbécil— Dragneel estaba a punto de responder cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la causante de ese encuentro

-¿Natsu?—

-¿Por qué carajos tardas tanto?—

-Lo siento…pero ¿podrías volver a casa solo hoy? La profesora Mavis me pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas –

-¿Y cómo piensas regresar tan tarde tú sola?—

-No te preocupes yo la llevare—La rubia apareció detrás de Lockser, Gray permanecía aislado de la situación, observando en silencio -¿Fullbuster tan tarde por aquí?—pregunto después al observar al chico

\- Regrese por algunas cosas que había olvidado—después el ojigris empezó a caminar para desaparecer de la vista de los tres

-Lo siento, debo decirte antes—se disculpó de nuevo la chica

-No importa – puso su mano en la cabeza de ella, sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento, y Juvia noto una serenidad de la que nunca se había percatado en los ojos verdes del chico –Nos vemos mañana—se despidió refiriéndose a ambas, Mavis sonrió se notaba el cambio en la actitud del chico y eso la tranquilizaba, Juvia por su parte se preguntó por qué el gesto del muchacho hizo que sintiera una aceleración en su pecho.

Natsu caminaba a paso rápido, tratando que se viera disimulado, desde hacía ya un rato que se había dado cuenta de que un sujeto lo seguía, no era la primera vez que le pasaba así que tenía una idea de cómo lidiar con esa clase de situaciones, sabía que la mayoría de las veces estas situaciones eran causadas por acciones de su hermano, no era casualidad que después de que se fuera un tipo lo empezara a seguir, pensó en enfrentarlo, después de todo no le sería difícil, pero se dio cuenta de un segundo sujeto que iba en la acera de al lado y que tampoco se veía muy amable, dos tipos serian un problema pero no uno que no supiera manejar, empezó a acelerar el paso, tenía que llevarlos a un lugar que le resultara conveniente y así hubiera sido si un tercer sujeto no se le hubiera aparecido abruptamente de frente a él.

Gildarst había tomado, no lo suficiente para no saber por dónde iba, pero si para que su humor fuera mejor que el de otros días, cuando cruzo por una calle algo oscura, noto una pelea que se desarrollaba a la distancia, aunque después la pelea se convirtió en una paliza, eran tres contra uno, el sujeto en desgracia estaba en el piso tratando de cubrirse de los golpes y noto como valiente pero inútilmente trato de ponerse de pie, habría pasado de largo cuando noto la llamativa cabellera rosa, y el solo conocía a una persona con ese cabello.

Natsu pensaba como librarse, nunca le había tocado enfrentar a tres sujetos solo, aun así trataba de manejar la situación, tenía el ojo morado, le habían roto el labio y la nariz no le dejaba de sangrar por el último golpe, sentía el abdomen doler, espero no tener alguna costilla rota. Un sujeto lo sostuvo por lo brazos impidiéndole que se defendiera, mientras los otros dos se turnaban para golpearlo en el estómago, en algún momento empezó a escupir sangre.

Después sintió como sus brazos volvían a ser libres lo que le dio la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe en la cara al sujeto más cercano logro hacerlo tambalear pero cuando quiso dar un segundo golpe, noto como el segundo tipo venia hacia él, después noto a alguien que le impedía el paso, no alcanzaba a verlo muy bien por el morado de su ojo, pero supuso que era un hombre mayor.

Termino por noquear al tipo cuando noto que la persona que le había ayudado recibió un puño de lleno en la cara, tembló un poco pero en respuesta dio un puñetazo aún más fuerte que dejo fuera de combate al tipo

-No deberíamos quedarnos aquí—reconoció la voz de aquella persona y le pareció impensable que de verdad se tratara de él, sintió como a empujones lo llevaba a otro lugar, el chico freno de pronto - Hey ¿Qué te pasa?—

-¿Gildarst?—logrando enfocar bien con su único ojo sano, comprobó que se trataba de su profesor de historia -¿Qué carajos haces aquí?—

-De nada, oh no te preocupes no me duele el golpe en la cara—respondió irónico para después tratar de pasar de largo del chico, a lo que este lo detuvo jalándolo del saco, haciendo que cayera un papel –Déjame en paz mocoso – Gildarst empezó a caminar, Natsu se agacho a recoger el papel que resultó ser una foto, en el venia una chica unos años mayor que él, tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y largo, y unos bonitos ojos, cuando se preguntó qué haría Gildarst con una foto así la única respuesta que cruzo por su mente lo hizo enfurecer, al parecer si no logro nada con Juvia lo intentaría con otra chica.

-¿Es tu nueva novia?—hablo irónico y lo suficientemente alto como para que Clive lo escuchara, este paro de pronto y al ver la fotografía en la mano del peli rosa, se apresuró para quitársela bruscamente

-¿Cómo la sacaste?—hablo repentinamente molesto

-La dejaste caer—

-No es mi novia—ni si quiera entendía el por qué le estaba aclarando la situación al chico

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es?—respondió irónico el ojiverde –Los tipos como tú no cambian –soltó con algo de desprecio el chico

-Es mi hija— la respuesta dejo helado al Dragneel, le parecía demasiado malo como para ser un chite – Tienes que estar de joda – empezó a reír irónico

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando—hablo serio, como nunca lo había visto el chico, sin embargo no podía parecerle real la idea de asociar una hija con Gildarst

-¿Me estás diciendo que coqueteas y te acuestas con chicas de la edad de tu hija?—ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el puño de Clive tumbarlo al piso –Maldita sea ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—hablo molesto el chico, el hombre respiro profundo y lo ayudo a levantarse

-Bien puede que tengas razón, pero no le pensé solo lo hice—respondió ya más tranquilo. Natsu noto la mirada triste del hombre sobre la foto, después Gildarst fue sentarse a una banca cercana seguida del ojiverde

-¿Cómo se llama?—se animó a preguntar después de un momento de silencio

-Cana, Cana Alberona—

-¿No lleva tu apellido?—noto que su pregunta había sido indiscreta hasta después de haberla dicho, aunque a Natsu no le importo mucho, sin embargo no sabía cómo seguir la conversación de una forma más apropiada, no era bueno hurgando en el pasado de las personas.

-No merezco ese honor, sabes se parece mucho a su madre cuando la conocí— el hombre miraba la foto como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo – Solo espero que no me odie—

-Un hijo nunca odia a su padre…por más que quiera—

-¿Tú crees? Por qué ojala me lo dijera alguna vez—

-Simplemente habla con ella y ya—Gildarst lo miro fijamente para después empezar a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso?— cuando paro su risa. Miro hacia el cielo dando un pesado suspiro

-Llevo doce años son verla—

-¿Por qué?—

-Su madre no quiere que la vea, no la culpo tiene razones para ello— Hasta ese momento Natsu noto lo frágil que podían llegar a ser las personas, no podía decir que era muy bueno notando como se sentían las personas pero en cada palabra de aquel hombre se podía palpar el dolor, no entendía el por qué ahora hablaba con el hombre que hace poco quería sacarlo como fuera de la escuela, pero sabía que al menos como agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado, lo escucharía por un rato.

-¿Y tú la extrañas?— el hombre asintió, el peli rosa pareció meditar su respuesta un momento – Bien no sé qué problemas tengas con su madre, pero no deja de ser tu hija, supongo que por una vez en doce años podrías verla—

-No suena tan mal, pero es imposible—

-¿Imposible?—

-Cana está en una clínica para alcohólicos, y yo la orille a eso…ella empezó a beber cuando supo que tenía un amante…solo tenía trece, se perdió en el alcohol cuando me separe de su madre… yo solo le destruí el hogar a mi hija, ahora simplemente me es imposible verla—Natsu no supo que responder a esa confesión, el silencio hizo acto de presencia entre ambos, el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso y sobretodo extraño, Natsu pensó en algo para decirle, pero sabía que precisamente en temas familiares no era el mejor para comentar algo. Finalmente hablo

-No sé nada de tu vida viejo, y en asuntos de familias estoy igual de jodido que tú, pero si hay algo que te puedo decir es que nunca asumas como se siente alguien, las personas reaccionan distinto a la misma situación, puede que te odie, pero también puede que te extrañe más que el resentimiento que te tenga, después de todo sigue siendo tu hija— Gildarst pareció asombrado de la respuesta del ojivede

-No me esperaba que fueras tan maduro, como para que te metas en peleas de tres a uno—

-Yo no me metí, ellos me buscaron, no soy tan estúpido como para hacer algo así—

-¿De qué hablas?—

-La mayoría de estas situaciones las causa mi hermano, pero el que las termina pagando yo—

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermano te hace esto?—EL castaño comenzó a reír –Vaya que estamos jodidos ¿no?—le dijo de una manera extrañamente irónica, como si compartieran un sentimiento mutuo, el ojiverde sonrió torcidamente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el maestro tenía algo de razón

-Hable mucho hoy, debe ser el alcohol—hablo en voz alta, la mirada del chico le dio a entender que tenía razón –Deberías irte a atender esas heridas – Natsu quiso darle las gracias al hombre cuando lo vio marcharse, pero simplemente sus labios no se movieron, solo se quedó de pie hasta que lo vio desaparecer a lo lejos, el por si parte comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

En alguna parte de su camino, cuando Gildarst se aseguró de estar fuera de la vista del peli rosa detuvo el paso y saco su teléfono

-Si Mavis tiene razón y ese chico se parece a mí, no ira a ningún lugar a curarse—Así que empezó a realizar algunas llamadas, y concluidas estas se dirigió a su casa, con las palabras del chico rodeándole la cabeza.

Natsu maldecía a los cuatro vientos, no pensó que colocarse una venda en el torso, le fuera tan complicado, en realidad podría decirse que no lo era, pero el dolor en un costado le impedía moverse libremente, escucho sonar el timbre, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir a ver, de todos modos seguro se trataría de algún vendedor con el cual no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, hasta que escucho una voz.

-¡Natsu! Sé que estás ahí, Soy yo Juvia—sus manos se quedaron inmóviles, fue como si su cuerpo se paralizara por un momento ¿Cómo demonios ella estaba ahí? Se preguntó si sabría de la pelea, no encontraba otra forma de explicar la presencia de la peli azulada, no habían quedado de acuerdo para realizar algún trabajo hasta el día siguiente, se paró cerca de la puerta, pero de forma que no pudiera ser visible

-Ahora no Juvia—Fue lo que su cerebro alcanzo a carburar en el momento

-Al menos ábreme la puerta—

-Ahh…estoy indispuesto—

-Te espero—Entendió que ella sabía de la pelea, de otra forma ya se hubiera ido, pensó en ser cortante como al principio, pensó en dejarla fuera, hasta que decidiera marcharse, pero sabía que no podía hacerle eso a ella, no ahora que la conocía y que había dejado de ser solo un cuadro al que admiraba de lejos, sin embargo no quería abrirle, no sabía si le iba a creer (nadie lo había hecho anteriormente), no sabía si ella se decepcionaría de él (no quería perder la confianza que la chica tenía en el), simplemente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella y eso lo aterraba. Después de un sonoro suspiro y tomar un poco de valor abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al verla entrar tan desesperadamente.

Los ojos verdes fueron directo a la expresión de la chica que a primera vista no sabría cómo definir, los ojos azules fueron a las heridas del chico

-Oh por dios Natsu—Espero que dijera algo más pero la chica quedo muda, supuso que la había decepcionado, después de todo habían quedado que el ya no se metería en más peleas

-Si no te importa estoy ocupado…hey espera ¿Qué te pasa?—Noto como los ojos azules se empezaban a cristalizar—No se te ocurra llorar, escuchaste—ella negó con la cabeza y se dio unos ligeros golpes en ambas mejillas

-Sé que quieres estar solo, pero al menos déjame curarte—dijo al cabo de un rato, después de un convencimiento, Dragneel acabo aceptando.

-¿Cómo supiste de esto?—pregunto el chico mientras ella le acababa de colocar una pomada en el torso, pero la chica no respondía-¿Juvia?—

-¿ah? Perdón no te escuche—

-Te pregunte como supiste de esto—

-Mavis me llamo…me dijo que Gildarst te había ayudado mientras veía que te asaltaban—Juvia notaba sus manos temblar, se dio cuenta que era por los nervios, pero de ninguna forma le diría a Natsu que era el primer chico que veía sin camisa. Noto que el chico dio un suspiro de alivio, lo que confirmo lo que venía sospechando desde que se enteró de la noticia

-¿Qué te quitaron?—ella siguió la conversación mientras le colocaba la venda, Natsu era bastante perceptivo cuando las personas tenían intenciones ocultas, lo había aprendido a la mala, así que supo que en la pregunta de Juvia estaba palpable la duda.

-Nada, querían quitarme el celular…pero me resistí—

-Natsu—Su nombre sonó como reproche a lo que decidió interrumpirla, ya había articulado las palabras a decir

-Sé que se supone que no debes resistirte, pero solo era uno así que pensé que me sería fácil deshacerme de él, cuando aparecieron los otros dos las cosas se me fueron de las manos—

-Gildarst te vio y fue a tu ayuda—

-¿No sabes cómo esta él?—

-¿Gildarst? Bueno me imagino que bien ¿Por qué?—

-Estaba borracho, supongo que por eso me ayudo— dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-¿Borracho? No sabía que tomaba— hablo ella desde la cocina

-El tipo tiene problemas graves, supongo que viene siendo algo normal—

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?— el chico emitió un breve quejido de dolor al sentir el hielo en su ojo morado

-Después de que me ayudo empezó a hablar conmigo, me conto de su hija—empezó a sentirse algo nervioso por la cercanía que mantenía con la chica, por primera vez veía jodidamente cerca sus ojos azules, aunque ella no pareció percatarse de ello sin embargo hizo todo su esfuerzo en que no se notara su nerviosismo

-No sabía que Gildarst tuviera una hija—

-Imagino que casi nadie, tiene muchos problemas con ella y su ex esposa—se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, no eran cosas que debería de estar contando.

-No me imagine que tuviera problemas tan complicados—una idea se le cruzo por la mente a Lockser –Natsu tu no piensas…-

\- No lo divulgare si es lo que crees, es cierto que Gildarst no me agrada, y sigue sin agradarme pero digamos que cambio mi percepción de él, además no soy tan mierda como para hacer algo así—

-Siempre supe que tú no podías ser una mala persona—No entendió por que la mirada de ella de pronto le pareció diferente, como si la viera aún más linda, como si lo mirase con cariño y tampoco se explicó el calor que de pronto sintió en su rostro

-¿De qué hablas?—alcanzo a decir después de tragar saliva

-Bueno, es cierto que al inicio me dabas miedo – noto como ella agacho la mirada y un ligero carmín que se posó en sus mejillas—pero nunca me creí todo lo que se decía de ti, simplemente no me parecías alguien que pudiera ser malo…aunque si aterrador—Por primera vez desde que se empezaron a tratar los ojos jades y azules se cruzaron sin que ninguno perdiera el contacto, Juvia no podía creer que le sostuviera la mirada, quería seguir viendo ese verde que hace un tiempo se le planteo misterioso, se preguntó cómo era que no sentía la necesidad de evitarlo, de salir corriendo, hace un tiempo lo hubiera hecho estaba convencida de ello, se dio cuenta de que se sentía segura con él, sentía que podía hacer cosas de las que estaba convencida jamás haría, lo noto cuando salió corriendo en piyama a buscarlo, se dio cuenta que era alguien que apreciaba en el poco tiempo que conocía, se dio cuenta de que no le tenía miedo.

–Ahhh quiero decir…antes me parecidas aterrador, no quiero decir que lo seas…es mas ya ni siquiera te tengo…miedo—rompió el contacto viendo hacia sus piernas, hablo nerviosa mientras la última palabra apenas y fue audible, Juvia se quedó callada pensó que lo había arruinado, ¿a quién le gusta que le digan que da miedo?

-Gracias—creyó que fue su imaginación, pero al alzar la vista vio un gesto amable en la cara del Dragneel, vio el jade de sus ojos brillar y sintió su pecho acelerarse, era la primera vez que no notaba algún gesto duro en la cara del chico, llego a parecerle tierno y noto que sus nervios iban en aumento, de pronto le pareció que estaba demasiado cerca de el

-Supongo que no has cenado…te preparare la cena—la chica se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, el chico trato de ir tras ella pero el dolor se lo impidió emitiendo un quejido—No deberías moverte—la chica lo ayudo a volver al sofá

-Estoy bien—respondió el peli rosa mientras se acomodaba en este

-Deberías ir a un hospital, me preocupa que tengas alguna costilla rota—

-No iré a ningún hospital, mis costillas están bien—

-¿Y si no? Te podrías poner peor luego—

-Y si están bien, solo sería perder el tiempo—

-Natsu…-

-¿No ibas a hacer la cena?—la ojiazul emitió un suspiro, entendió a lo que se refería Mavis con que Natsu y Hospital no podrían ir en la misma oración, no quería discutir con el chico luego lo convencería. Imagino que el chico estaría hambriento así que preparo huevo y varios sándwiches. Una vez consumida la cena por ambos, ayudo al chico a trasladarse a su habitación.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que me arropes—menciono avergonzado el chico, mientras ella le terminaba de acomodar las cobijas

-Dijeron que en la noche haría frio y tú no te puedes mover—

-Pero no es necesario—hablo aun avergonzado

-Escucha Mavis dijo que podías faltar ella sacaría tu justificante y yo se lo pasaría a todos los maestros—

-Si les dice que me asaltaron no le van a creer—

-Ella lo suponía, así que ahora tu estas muriendo de un agudo cuadro gripal—le sorprendió lo astuta que podía llegar a ser la rubia, tampoco entendía el por qué ella se empeñaba tanto en ayudarlo, gracias a ella Juvia había entrado a su vida, además de que estaba seguro que tuvo que ver con su examen de historia, se dijo así mismo que en algún momento le tenía que agradecer debidamente a esa mujer, entonces cayo en cuenta que de pronto no estaba tan solo como lo pensaba.

-Deberías irte se está haciendo tarde—a decir verdad no quería que la peli azul se fuera, pero le pareció que era lo mejor

-Mañana vendré saliendo de clases, hay que cambiarte las vendas y poner más ungüento—noto como ella dio un suspiro – si mañana te sigue doliendo igual entonces tendremos que ir a un hospital—

-Ya te dije que no—

-Natsu ¿Qué tal que tienes una costilla rota? No te puedes mover bien—

-No es no, Juvia no voy a ir a ningún hospital—

-Por favor—

-No—respondió cortante y bastante serio el chico. Juvia sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser el peli rosa, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo con algún mal golpe que lo perjudicara después. Natsu por su lado se dio cuenta que sonó agresivo con la chica, ella se había quedado callada después de su última respuesta, con la mirada en algún rincón de la habitación, sabía que no debía ser así, pero pisar un hospital le implicaría enfrentase a recuerdos que preferiría evitar—Sé que solo quieres ayudarme, pero me es difícil ir a un hospital ¿de acuerdo?— ella pareció sorprendida con su respuesta

-Entonces puedo llamar un doctor que venga a verte—

-NO—se dio cuenta que sonó más nervioso de lo que hubiera querido

-Natsu…- ahí estaba de nuevo su nombre a forma de reproche, No era que la idea de la Lockser fuera mala, pero si los hombres que venían a cobrar los problemas de Zeref veían doctores entrando a su casa, era obvio que se encontraba débil y tomarían la oportunidad para aprovechar si es que si hermano hizo alguna otra cosa que haya molestado a esa gente –Por favor yo te acompañaría—la chica se sentó a un lado suyo de la cama a modo que quedaran cara a cara, escucho su tono comprensivo y preocupado, entendió que ella no se rendiría hasta que accediera.

-Bien pero solo será una vez y solo las costillas—

-La nariz también— menciono mientras juntaba las manos a forma de suplica

-Juvia…-

-Puede estar desviada, tenías mucha sangre—el chico soltó una gran bocanada de aire a la expectativa de Lockser

-Bien pero más le vale al hombre ese no tardarse porque me iré—

-Gracias—dijo aliviada la peli azul, hasta que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que tenía rodeado al Dragneel con sus delgados brazos y su cara quedo en la curvatura del cuello, se quedó paralizada esperando una reacción negativa de parte del chico, sabía que probablemente había cruzado la raya, sin embargo esta nunca llego, entonces no supo en que momento sus labios empezaron a hablar –Estaba muy preocupada, cuando Mavis me dijo que tres tipos te habían golpeado…- supo que iba a empezar a llorar y prefirió callar, sabía que al chico no le gustaba que llorara

-¿Tan mal estoy como para que lloraras en cuanto llegaste?—pregunto algo irónico el chico –Y no fue una paliza, ni que no tuviera manos para defenderme—la acción de la chica lo hizo paralizarse, no se esperaba que esta lo fuera a abrazar, casi podría jurar sentir la sangre correr en su cara (dio gracias que no lo pudiera ver), no supo cuánto tiempo sostuvo el aire además sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, las palabras de ella le enternecieron, le hizo feliz saber que le preocupaba y con sus palabras el esperaba disminuir la angustia de ella

-Me alegre de que estuvieras bien—menciono ya más tranquila

-Ya deberías irte— se separaron, ella se despidió de él y le reitero que volvería mañana y que no se moviera mucho. Él le prometió que haría lo posible, lo que genero un puchero en ella, después la vio desaparecer por la puerta. Natsu se acostó en la cama y se quedó viendo el techo hasta que su corazón se tranquilizara completamente, se preguntó cómo lo vería, ¿Cómo un amigo?, ¿Cómo algo más?, empezó a reír, eso no era posible ¿verdad?

 **Espero les haya gustado: 3**

 **Juvia** Espero no te haya hecho esperar demasiado y el capítulo largo lo compense.

Ya te había dicho que me encantan tus comentarios?, puede que sean simples pero no tienes idea de cómo me anima verlos, espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Seiren Castler** Te juro que fue lo más pronto que pude actualizar xD, y en cuanto a Gray, pues bien interactuara más con Juvia lo que son equivalentes a mas celos, lo que tengo pensado hacer puede que sea confuso asi que por si acaso mejor prepara tu kokoro xD

 **NUAJava** Extrañaba tus comentarios me parecen muy sinceros, cae en el navia 7u7, espero que con esto se aclare un poco más el título del fic, la historia va poco a poco y de nada xD me encanta joder a Gray, como me gustaría que pasara en el manga ;-;

 **LymarVastia** Zeref de verdad va a ser malo y lo que piensa con Juvia será ….hasta mas adelante xD si también va a haber mas celos, y de parte de ambos 7u7. Gracias por comentar

 **Sole!** Tus comentarios son vida, tus comentarios son amor, me pone muy feliz que me dejes mensaje considerando todas las historias que lees :,) de verdad gracias, me encanta como entiendes a los personajes, eso quiere decir que si lo estoy reflejando como esperaba. Zeref tiene planeado algo eso tenlo por seguro, y si Natsu logra sacar facetas de Juvia que ni ella se espera. Gray aparecerá mas 7u7 y pues es el típico galan que anda de conquista en conquista lo que si es que le llama la atención el hecho de que Juvia se relacione con Natsu y ahí va a meter su cucharota xD y no te precupes de que se vienen mas celos se vienen mas celos xD. Gracias por tu comentario

 **Ammipime** Ya somos dos que aman los crack de Juvia y de verdad me alegra que te guste, se lo feliz que te hace encontrar un fic de una pareja que crees imposible, lamento tardar en actualizar, espero que compense la espera, pues no use lo de las líneas pero tomando en cuenta tu comentario use las negritas, espero eso ayude a direnciar las cosas, muchas gracias por la observación y por tu comentario .


	6. Capitulo VI Atardecer parte II

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo que creo es igual de largo que el anterior, bien les había dicho que tenía planeado como máximo ocho capítulos para esta historia pero considerando que este es el capítulo seis, creo que se extenderá hasta un límite indefinido(¿? En dos capítulos no creo poder poner todo lo que tengo planeado y no quiero dejarles un mal final (se alargó más de lo que esperaba), así que creo que esta es una buena noticia…aunque no creo que pase de 20 capítulos… espero xD bueno los dejo con la lectura**

-Vámonos—

-No—

-Ya tardo demasiado…vámonos— ambos chicos se encontraban en la sala de espera del consultorio al que lo había arrastrado la chica, llevaban cerca de 30 minutos esperando el turno del ojiverde

-Natsu…- escucho su nombre como reproche, en respuesta guardo silencio expresando la mayor inconformidad posible con su rostro, mientras cruzaba los brazos, la acción le pareció tan infantil a Lockser que no pudo evitar reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto ligeramente molesto el Dragneel

-Nada—respondió aun riendo

-Habla, ¿de qué te ríes?—

-Vamos es tu turno—hablo la chica señalando la puerta abierta para que ambos pasaran, el chico hizo un gesto de disgusto bastante gracioso, dejo de parecerle así cuando noto que no se levantaba tenía la vista fija en aquella puerta y tomaba con tanta fuerza el borde de la silla que sus nudillos eran blancos, recordó que él le había dicho que prefería evitar los hospitales, acerco su mano lentamente hasta que la puso sobre la de él, haciendo que el chico la viera a la cara, ella sonrió de la manera más calmada que pudo para después susurrar un mudo "vamos" con los labios. Logro que él se levantara aun un nervioso.

-Puedo entrar contigo—el chico solo asintió. La revisión fue un tanto complicada por la negativa del chico e igualmente graciosa por las reprimendas que le daba Lockser.

-Respira profundo—

-¿Para que si ya saco las radiografías?—

-Para adelantar lo que saldrá en ellas—

-Natsu hazle caso al doctor—el chico hizo mala cara, pero al final hizo caso al médico, al intentarlo no pudo reprimir su gesto de dolor

-¿Te duele cada que respiras no?—el chico no respondió, desvió la mirada y Juvia se dio cuenta de lo que le haba estado ocultando el chico desde ayer

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Siendo así hubiéramos venido desde ayer—hablo preocupada, pero Dragneel seguía sin responder

-Lo más probable sea que tengas una costilla rota, de ahí que no puedas respirar sin que te duela, pero solo las radiografías lo confirmaran, iré por ellas así que tardare un momento—menciono el anciano antes de salir

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—hablo Juvia después de que salió el medico

-Porque te ibas a poner así— Aunque la chica tenía la vista fija en él, Dragneel miraba el escritorio que tenía enfrente como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación

-¿Y que pretendías hacer? ¿Aguantar ese dolor hasta que ya no puedas?—no cayó en cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz, solo sabía que estaba muy preocupada por el chico y este no respondía nada, ni siquiera la miraba. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no lograba convencerlo de venir a un médico, no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias de ello, no lograba comprender el porqué de la actitud del chico. -¿Está mal que me preocupe por ti?— la pregunta fue hecha en voz baja, pero logro que Natsu la mirara.

La vio con la mirada gacha y triste, sabía que era un idiota por hacerla sentir así cuando en realidad Juvia era la que siempre lo ayudaba, sabía que su actitud era estúpida e infantil, ¿pero que podía hacer si toda su vida fue callarse y aguantar?, nunca acostumbro a decirle a alguien si tal cosa le dolía, menos que lo curaran o lo llevaran a un médico. Cuando Juvia lo reprimió simplemente no supo que decir o hacer y ella había malinterpretado sus reacciones y aun sabiéndolo no supo que responder a su última pregunta.

El medico volvió al consultorio con las radiografías que mostraban la costilla rota de Natsu.

-Solo es una costilla así que puede que te tome seis semanas o tal vez menos en recuperarte, pero debes tener reposo—hablo el hombre rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había presentado, acto seguido escribió el nombre de medicamentos que le explico servirían para calmar el dolor, le recomendó la aplicación de hielo, entre otras indicaciones.

-Pueden ir por las pastillas en la farmacia que está aquí mismo— Dragneel hizo ademan de levantarse a lo que la ojiazul lo interrumpió

-Yo iré por las medicinas, tu quédate aquí por si el medico tiene que darte alguna indicación—Sin más salió por la puerta, seguida de la vista de los dos hombres y un gran suspiro que dejo salir el Dragneel seguido de un gesto de dolor, acción que hizo reír al anciano.

-Tienes una linda novia, no la hagas preocupar—rompió el silencio el médico, el chico se le quedo viendo un rato algo atontado, ¿De verdad daban la impresión de ser pareja?

-Ella no es mi novia—aclaro el muchacho

-¿Tú amiga?—

-Supongo…supongo que si—

-Aun así, eh sido medico muchos años y la costillas más los golpes que tienes fueron de una pelea ¿no?, es normal que ella este preocupada por ello—

-Ella quería que me revisara la nariz—zanjo el tema en chico

-¿Ella?—

-Dice que se puede desviar el tabique o no sé qué— el hombre hizo caso al chico y le reviso, encontró que en realidad estaba un poco desviado, no era la gran cosa pero aun así le puso una banda que le ayudara a que se acomodara en su sitio

-Ya está—

-No se lo diga—

-¿Decirle que?—

-Ella cree que fue un asalto—

-No te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá nada…pero es enserio lo que te digo, no todas las personas tienen alguien que se preocupe sinceramente por ellas como esa chica lo hace por ti—

Al término la consulta, ambos caminaban a paso lento hacia fuera del lugar, el silencio seguía predominando, Natsu noto como la chica tenía la vista en el piso, quería hablar con ella, decirle que en realidad estaba agradecido, que no le molestaba que se preocupara por él, pero simplemente sus labios no se movían. De pronto detuvo el paso, la chica avanzo un poco y al notar la ausencia del Dragneel volteo la vista para buscarlo

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres sentarte un rato?—los ojos de cachorro preocupado que tenía la chica, le hicieron enternecer y preocupar al peli rosado, conociendo a Zeref, cosas como esta se repetirían y Juvia no le iba a creer que en cada ocasión se tratara de un asalto, tarde o temprano le tendría que contar la verdad, y le aterraba, le aterraba porque hacía mucho que no tenía a alguien en su vida, le aterraba porque sabía que esa verdad alejaba a las personas de él, y se quedaría solo, como siempre.

-No—quería decir algo más, pero sentía que todo se atoraba en su garganta, se sentía patético. Dio un gran suspiro para aclarar las ideas en su mente, tratando de minimizar el gesto de dolor

-¡Natsu no hagas eso!, en estas condiciones incluso un estornudo puede hacer que te lastimes—

-No me molesta—

-Pues debería, es tu salud no lo tomes a la ligera…-

-No me refiero a eso—interrumpió Dragneel a la ojiazul, estaba a punto de completar su frase cuando la chica lo interrumpió a el

-No iba a dejar de preocuparme aunque te molestaras—la respuesta de la chica fue tan segura que simplemente no encontró forma de responder, logro notar las mejillas rojas de ella, pero los ojos azules no dejaban de mirarlo, se dio cuenta que no era la Juvia de un tiempo atrás, la que tartamudeaba al hablar, la chica frente a él tenía una determinación en los ojos de la que nunca se había dado cuenta, después de una exhalación ella siguió hablando— Eres…eres una de las personas que más estimo, no iba a dejarte solo de ninguna forma –Ambos veían hacia el piso, Natsu sentía sus mejillas arder y suponía que Juvia se encontraba igual, se hizo un silencio que Juvia rompió al poco tiempo—Deberíamos volver…tú debes descansar—a forma de respuesta el asintió.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, Mavis de alguna forma logro conseguirle un justificante para todo ese tiempo, Juvia se la pasaba al pendiente del chico, toda la tarde se la pasaba con él, ella le llevaba los apuntes de clase y le explicaba los temas que no entendía, además de que investigaban en proyecto que había dejado Vermillion, para Natsu fue algo nostálgico que le recordó cuando comenzaba a tratar a la ojiazul. Ella le preparaba la comida, la cena y algo para que el almorzara al día siguiente, técnicamente era como si casi vivieran juntos, ya que ella se retiraba hasta que ambos cenaran, y venia cuando terminaba la escuela. Fue como el sueño hecho realidad para el chico y así hubiera sido, si no notara algo extraña a Lockser, había visto el cambio una semana atrás y aunque trato de que ella hablara no consiguió que le dijera nada.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?— la ojiazul le aplicaba un suave masaje con hielo al Dragneel

-Ya casi no—hablo el peli rosa seguido de una expresión de dolor que hizo reír un poco a la chica

-¿seguro?—menciono aun divertida

-Hacía mucho que no sonreías—Lockser no supo que responder, por un lado sabía que Natsu tenía razón, el desde hace tiempo le había dicho que la notaba diferente, por otro lado no espero que el notara ese pequeño detalle del que ni siquiera ella se había percatado –Escucha no sé lo que te pase y es cosa tuya si no quieres hablarlo conmigo, pero…bueno es hipócrita que yo lo diga, pero no te guardes las cosas para ti sola…es duro hacer las cosas así— Y de nuevo ahí estaba ella viéndolo con unos ojos tan azules y cristalinos como el mar mismo, que lo hicieron agachar la vista por temor a que ella notara el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento

-Gracias—escucho decirle antes de que ella se fuera a la cocina

-Aún es pronto, deberías esperar una semana más—

-No voy a esperar una semana más, el justificante se acaba mañana y mañana iré—

-Pero…—

-Así dejo de quitarte el tiempo—

-Ya te dije que no me lo quitas Yo estoy aquí porque quiero—

-De todos modos, si me quedo un día más encerrado me voy a volver loco—

-Entonces te ayudare con los libros—

-Juvia, ¿tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que sería eso?—

-Al menos con unos cuantos, no debes cargar peso aun—

-Solo son libros—la chica hizo un puchero, a Dragneel le causaba gracia pero ya sabía que eso era sinónimo de que la peli azul comenzaba a impacientarse –De acuerdo, pero solo unos pocos—

-Natsu—

-Dime—

-Hay algo que quiero decirte—Lockser se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa, una de sus piernas no dejaba de moverse frenéticamente, su vista no se despegaba del piso y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Qué?—

-Bueno…estas semanas…como decirlo—

-Solo dilo—

-No sé cómo decirlo—vio a los ojos jades expectantes y espero que le brindaran seguridad como antes lo habían hecho, pero ahora solo lograban ponerla más nerviosa—bueno para ponerlo de alguna forma…digamos que Gray se volvió algo cercano a mí—quedo en silencio esperando la reacción del chico, sabía que tanto Fullbuster como Dragneel no podían verse y que esa confesión lo único que haría era enojar al peli rosa. Se había sentido culpable por eso.

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Natsu en el salón de clases, a escucharlo quejarse de la hora, de que la clase era aburrida o de que tenía tanta hambre que no podía con ella, se había acostumbrado a él que en esas dos semanas, se sentía jodidamente sola, no era que Gray llenara el hueco (por ponerlo de alguna forma) pero si le ayudaba a sentirse menos sola en la escuela, la convivencia con el Fullbuster era bastante distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada con el Dragneel, las conversaciones eran más banales, pero solían ser graciosas, aunque no dejaba de sentir unos ligeros nervios por la atracción que le provocaba el muchacho

-¿Y por eso no querías que volviera tan pronto?— respondió después de un prolongado silencio el chico con una actitud calmada, que solo ponía aún más nerviosa a la chica

-¡NO!...bueno tal vez en cierta parte, pero de ninguna manera era por eso, de verdad me preocupa que estés bien, yo— su respuesta fue interrumpida por el chico

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?—contesto tan simple que desconcertó a la chica

-Tu… ¿no estas molesto?—

-Gray no me agrada, y si te pudiera dar un consejo te diría que tuvieras cuidado con él, el tipo es un cabron y puede hacer cosas que no te gusten o te lastimen, pero al final es asunto tuyo con quien quieras relacionarte yo no soy nadie para impedirte que te relaciones con más personas…solo toma en cuenta lo que te dije—los ojos azules estaban sobre él y ella tenía una expresión que el chico no supo cómo definir-¿Qué?—

-Nada…solo que…-

-¿Esperabas que fuera un mounstro y te gritara y te dijera "aléjate de él"?—la cara roja de la chica le indico que tenía razón a pesar de que ella guardaba silencio. No era que en realidad no le molestara al chico, claro que le cayó como balde de agua helada, era algo de esperarse de Fullbuster, con el ausente tenía el camino libre para engatusar a Lockser, pero no le pareció que ponerse como loco con la chica fuera su mejor opción, definitivamente no era la respuesta para la confianza que la ojiazul deposito en el al contárselo

-¿Cenamos?—Trato de sacarse de la cabeza esa idea toda la noche y aunque no lo logro trato de convencerse de que no podía ser tan malo.

Al día siguiente se dio cuenta que se equivocaba, la definición de "algo cercanos" no coincidía con la que él tenía, Fullbuster llego directo a donde estaba ella, no disimulo su coqueteo además de ignorar a cualquiera a su alrededor que no fuera la ojiazul, después de un cordial y sobre todo amistoso saludo se ofrecio en ayudarle con los libros.

-¿Por qué llevas dos libros de historia?—hablo mientras comenzaba a caminar e ignoraba el intento de la chica por tratar de explicarle algo, acción que no le cayó precisamente en gracia al peli rosa que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento

-Porque uno es mío—el pelinegro y la chica detuvieron el paso

-Así que ya volviste Dragneel—menciono el ojigris sin disimular su molestia por la presencia del chico

-Para tu desgracia— menciono sonriente e irónico, como era el

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—Gray ignoro el comentario del ojiverde dirigiéndose a Juvia

-ahh…bueno…yo—

-Ella no tenía por qué decirte algo—menciono ya más serio el Dragneel

-Bueno es que como Juvia y yo nos hemos hecho tan cercanos pensé que me tendría más confianza ¿verdad? – dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica con el brazo que tenía libre, acercando su cara a la de ella en la última palabra, la cara de la chica enrojeció completamente.

-Pues ya ves que no—menciono visiblemente molesto el chico jalando de la muñeca a Juvia hasta ponerla en un punto en medio de ambos, después la soltó al ver el gesto de dolor que tenía en el rostro, la estaba sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza estaba haciendo precisamente lo que el día anterior juro no hacer, cuando vio los ojos azules se dio cuenta que había una pizca de miedo en ellos, susurro un "me voy al salón" algo abatido al parecer de la chica, dejándola sola con Fullbuster.

-Gray ¿me das los libros?—

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Te vas a dejar manipula por él? Solo esta…-

-Dame los libros—Ya no era pregunta, la mirada de la chica también se veía decaída, Gray se preguntó cómo era que el peli rosa lograba afectarla tanto. El trato de tener algún efecto en ella en esas dos semanas, donde solo logro hacerla reír unas pocas veces que a decir verdad no le parecieron sinceras del todo

-Toma—respondió también ligeramente molesto mientras le devolvía los libros, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al salón. Gray prefirió saltarse la primera clase, de todos modos su humor era malo y no iba a entender nada de matemáticas aunque estuviese allí, generalmente se iba a la biblioteca a dormir un rato, pero no sentía ganas de dormir y termino en el baño fumando un cigarrillo, solía fumar cuando tenía que pensar bastante sobre un tema, y el tema en cuestión era la peli azul, con Dragneel de vuelta las cosas se complicarían bastante lo de hace rato seguramente se repetiría y si no hacía algo todo terminaría como termino, con ella corriendo hacia el peli rosa y el dejado de lado, pero un carajo, ¡él era Gray Fullbuster!, se podía coger a quien quisiera, no era alguien para ser dejado de lado y sin embargo la peli azul lo había hecho, se preguntó por qué seguía intentando engatusar a la chica, le atraía lo prohibido era cierto, pero aquello que se alargaba y se tornaba jodidamente difícil, generalmente terminaba aburriéndolo, entendió cómo funcionaban las mujeres, a unas las atraía con halagos y detalles, las que se tornaban más caprichosas generalmente gustaban de tener atención, y él se las daba pero al tiempo lo perdía y al perder el interés, las chicas lo tomaban en él era un juego en el que él no importaba como siempre terminaba ganando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que con Lockser no sería así, y si de todos modos tenia tantas dificultades con ella, ¿Por qué simplemente no mandaba todo al carajo y buscaba otro par de piernas que abrieran fácilmente?. No le apetecía. Juvia era una buena chica, ayudaba a los demás cuando se lo pedían, sin embargo siempre estaba sola, la mayoría de las mujeres la apartaban, a las demás le era indiferente, Juvia era bonita y generalmente todo lo que hacía le salía bien, la envidia siempre venia como sombra del éxito y eso condenaba a Lockser a estar sola, Gray comprendía lo que era eso, sin embargo lo que le parecía curioso de esa pálida chica, era que la soledad no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Ella era amable y gentil, pero a Gray jamás se le olvidarían aquellos ojos vacíos que vio cuando se la topo por primera vez, como tampoco olvidaría el día que esos ojos cobraron brillo cuando hizo que Dragneel asistiera a clases y se dio cuenta que ahí radicaba su interés, ¿Cómo había hecho el dragón de Natsu para traer a la vida a esa muñeca fría? No lo sabía, solo sabía que la situación se había tornado interesante y él quería esa muñeca para él, quería ver cómo funcionaba , solo esperaba no romperla tan pronto en el proceso

-¿Gray Fullbuster huyendo al baño porque una chica lo ignoro?—escucho la voz de Loke del otro lado de la puerta -¿Qué ocurre contigo? Antes solías ser más frio — hablo irónico, pero en toda esa ironía se escapa un poco de sinceridad

-No digas estupideces—abrió la puerta de golpe quedando frente a su amigo, Loke nunca había dicho algo relacionado a eso, pero notaba la fascinación que despertaba la chica en su amigo pelinegro y empezaba a sospechar que esa fascinación daba paso a algo más, y le preocupaba por que Gray era de las personas que destruían, si se enamoraba podía destruirla a ella y eso le iba a parecer una pena porque Juvia le agradaba, o podía terminar destruyéndose el mismo, eso le resultaba triste porque ante todo consideraba al ojigris un amigo, por otro lado sabía que en el peor escenario posible el pelinegro arrasaría con la chica y con el mismo y eso le parecía una catástrofe, porque sabía que Fullbuster no dejaría nada de ambos. - ¿Qué te pasa? estas muy callado— siguió hablando el chico

-Nada, en fin ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Llorando porque Dragneel te quito a la chica?— después noto el cigarro casi terminado en la mano del chico – ¿Tan importante es para dedicarle un cigarrillo?—

-Necesitaba pensar, con Dragneel las cosas se van a complicar y tengo que hacer algo si quiero a esa peli azul en mi cama—

-¿Por qué no pasas de ella y listo?, las que se toman tanto tiempo terminan aburriéndote—

-Simplemente no quiero, algo de ella me hace seguir—Loke sospechaba lo que era que veía en la chica, era el único que conocía el pasado del chico y simplemente por eso seguía con él, admitía que Gray era un cabron, aunque el mismo no fuera precisamente un santo, ambos se metían con la chica que se les antojase, la diferencia era que Loke aclaraba el asunto, nada de relaciones serias, Gray usaba cualquier método para conseguir a la chica aun si esta terminaba hecha pedazos, pero hasta cierto punto lo entendía, cuando vivías con el corazón roto era natural ser un poco cruel, aunque Gray abusaba de eso en ocasiones

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?— el pelinegro guardo silencio, veía algún punto fijo en la habitación con la vista perdida, de pronto vio a Loke a los ojos con un brillo en la mirada, con una sonrisa retorcida símbolo de que tenía una idea en la cabeza

-Hagamos una fiesta—

No habían hablado en casi todo el día, Natsu tomo de pretexto el hecho de ponerse al cien por ciento al corriente en clases para no perder el semestre que tan valiosamente se esforzó en recuperar. Juvia pareció entenderlo aunque sabía que ella sospechaba que el motivo no era del todo sincero. Estaba molesto era un hecho, pero no quería desquitarse con la chica, así que prefirió evitarla en lo que restaba de las clases, sin embargo no podía borrar ese destello de miedo que vio en los azules ojos de Lockser aun cuando ella le había dicho que no le temía, se dio cuenta que no era así, Juvia nunca lo había visto verdaderamente molesto y el espero que ese momento no llegara nunca.

Al terminar las clases vio que el pelinegro se acercó al pupitre de Juvia, los vio hablar de reojo, el parecía disculparse por algo (imagino que era por el pequeño conflicto) después de todo no le convenía perder puntos con Lockser, ella le dio una sonrisa acompañada de algunas palabras a modo de respuesta, siguieron hablando más tiempo, pero a Natsu no le apetecía verlos, así que opto por retirarse del salón, en su huida se topó con Mavis

-Veo que ya estas mejor pero no deberías correr—

-No estaba corriendo—

-¿ah no? Entonces eso que era ¿caminar rápido?—la respuesta fue sarcástica pero a modo de broma, sin embargo la rubia noto que la cara del Dragneel reflejaba todo menos risa - ¿Pasa algo?—

-¿Tendría que pasar algo?— respondió ligeramente a la defensiva

-Te ves triste, vamos acompáñame por un café—Vermillion no le dio tiempo de negarse al ojiverde y simplemente lo arrastro con ella. Lo llevo a la sala de maestros que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, los demás maestros ya se habían retirado o bien seguían dando clase, los distintos salones tenían horarios diversos, uso la cafetera y preparo un poco de la bebida para ambos

-Te ves mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, con lo que me conto Gildarst pensé que te tomarías todo el mes—

-Juvia me obligo a ir al médico y no deja que me olvide de tomar los medicamentos—

-¿Paso algo con ella?—pregunto amable la rubia, Natsu la miro a los ojos, no podía negar que la mujer era lista y aunque negara la pregunta ella ya sabía probablemente la respuesta, no le pareció tan malo a sincerarse con ella, después de todo era la única profesora a la que no le había importado una mierda, y le había ayudado en varias ocasiones, por otro lado le parecía bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar que no fuera Lockser de lo que le hacía un embrollo su cabeza (cuyo principal motivo era la peli azul)

-¿Soy muy obvio?—a Mavis le sorprendió una respuesta tan sincera, no espero que el chico se abriera con ella

-Los ojos tristes son de las pocas cosas que no se pueden ocultar— El chico ya no respondió, simplemente agacho la vista-¿Y bien ella se molestó contigo o se debe a alguien más?—Mavis estaba segura que el chico entendía a quien se refería, admitía que se sorprendió un poco al ver a Fullbuster rondando a la peli azul en ausencia del chico

-Si fuera cualquier otro estoy seguro que no habría problema, pero es Gray, sé que solo la va a usar y la va a lastimar—

-¿Por qué otro? ¿Por qué no tú?—

-¿Yo?...eso no tiene sentido—

-Natsu, no nos hagamos tontos, yo sé lo que sientes por ella, no por nada la envía a buscarte en primer lugar para que volvieras a la escuela—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, eres demasiado obvio— a Mavis le causo gracia ver la cara roja avergonzada de Dragneel estaba segura que nadie le había afrontado de esa manera

-Solo…no lo digas—La expresión de la rubia le dio a entender al chico que ella guardaría silencio, se sentía avergonzado, pero por otro lado un poco más aliviado, hablar con la rubia de lo que sentía le resulto más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y bien, porque simplemente no hablas con ella? , le dices lo que piensas de Gray—

-Trate de hacerlo, no como hubiera querido, pero a ella le gusta, de todos modos no tiene caso—

-No pareces del tipo que se rinde antes de intentarlo, eso es una decepción—

-No hay nada que intentar—

-Yo creo que si lo hay, no tiene nada de malo luchar por algo que quieras—Mavis no tenía hijos pero conocía perfectamente la expresión de los chicos cuando peleaban con sus padres su profesión como maestra le había brindado muchas oportunidades de ver algo así y la expresión del peli rosa en ese momento era de cuando su mente gritaba "no estas entendiendo nada" aunque sus labios estuvieran sellados – Escucha, el corazón de una mujer es como un laberinto enorme, no importa que tanto tiempo lleve alguien en él, lo que importa al final es resolverlo, puede que Gray le guste, pero te puedo asegurar que no está enamorada, y tu aun tienes tiempo para resolverlo— el café se había enfriado en las manos del chico pero aun así lo bebió hasta que dejo el vaso vacío, se dio cuenta que Mavis sabía de lo que hablaba, pero sentía que era más por una experiencia personal que por otra cosa, porque en esa ocasión por un momento vio los brillantes ojos verde de Vermillion apagarse, le pareció que la experiencia no había sido precisamente buena

-No sé si esta sea una conversación normal entre un alumno y la maestra— el chico rompió el incómodo silencio que empezaba a formarse

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero me alegra que te hayas animado a hablar conmigo, Natsu…quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi— el chico respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, después se puso de pie

-Bueno, debo irme—la rubia le sonrió en respuesta, se alegraba de que Natsu fuera tan distinto de Zeref, ella no dejaría que el peli rosa terminara siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, si no pudo salvar a Zeref lo haría con el oji verde. La plática con el chico le hizo remover recuerdos, busco en su cartera algo de dinero para tomar un taxi, tenía que llevar varios papeles con ella y le resultaría complicado cargarlos hasta su departamento y como una mala jugada del destino, encontró entre credenciales y tikets de compras que acostumbraba a llevar ahí, una vieja foto, se vio a ella varios años atrás siendo abrazada por el mayor de los Dragneel, recordaba perfectamente ese día, aunque hubiera preferido olvidarlo, trato de romper la foto pero sus dedos no tuvieron el valor de moverse, entonces intento botarla al cesto de la basura, pero como tantas veces anteriores lo había intentado no fue capaz de soltarla, seguía arrastrando su pasado no importara cuantos años pasasen.

Al salir de la sala de profesores Natsu vio al pelinegro platicando con la chica en el pasillo, las palabras de Mavis se le vinieron a la mente ¿sería una locura intentarlo? Le parecía que si, la voz de ella le obligo a salir de sus pensamientos

-Natsu—

-Hola—respondió sin ánimo, se dio cuenta que ella lo noto, Fullbuster ignoro la situación mientras revisaba su teléfono

-¿Paso algo? Vi que entrabas con la profesora— Natsu negó tranquilamente con la cabeza

-¿Tú que haces aquí?—

-Pues te estaba esperando— podía ser una locura intentarlo, pero al menos no era del todo carente de sentido, porque la preocupación de Juvia por él era autentica, porque al final del día siempre estaba ella ahí, para él.

-Bien Juvia yo me retiro, no vemos mañana—empezó a despedirse el pelinegro—por cierto no olvides lo de la fiesta—

-¿No vas a invitar también a Natsu?—sabía que era una locura, la cara de ambos chicos se lo confirmaban, sabía que ellos dos no se toleraban, pero no quería rechazar la invitación del chico, después de todo fue lo que mucho tiempo espero, por otro lado se dio cuenta que Gray trataba de dejar de lado al peli rosa y eso ella no lo iba a permitir, así que aunque era una auténtica locura fue la mejor idea que pudo tener

-ah…claro…es en la casa de Loke—menciono completamente sorprendido Fullbuster antes de irse

-Eso no era necesario—hablo el chico después de que Gray se hubiese ido

-Yo creo que si… ¿nos vamos? Tenemos que avanzar en el proyecto de Mavis—

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado**

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** No sé por qué se me borra tu nombre, pero de verdad trato de contestar tus mensajes, siempre me levantan el ánimo :D. No espere lo que me dijiste de Cana pero espero que eso que removí no sea tan malo (¿? Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios siempre tan fieles :,)

 **Lymar Vastia** Tranquila que todo se irá dando poco a poco y ya sabrás los motivos del por qué y de Gray y Natsu tengo planeados más enfrentamientos ;) muchas gracias por tus comentarios

 **Juvia** Me enterneció tu comentario de verdad me alegra que te guste tanto y espero no decepcionarte, muchas gracias por leer, además eres de las que siempre comenta :D y me alegra tener una lectora tan fiel

 **Oconner95** Muchas gracias por leer, pues el navia a pesar de que sea crack tiene su encanto, digo ella agua y el fuego …y bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen

 **QueenSara** Hola y gracias por comentar la historia, tu comentario me encanto, de verdad me animo muchísimo porque quiere decir que si trato de reflejar lo que esperaba, aquí esta el capitulo y espero te guste

 **Soleeee** Ya te extrañaba mujer! Tus comentarios son vida, son amor3 me alegra que te ayude a que te des estrese y tu comentario tan lindo…hay de verdad que me hace muy feliz que me sigas desde que técnicamente empecé en esto. Y bien con respecto a la historia, ya lo dije varias veces Gray es un cabron XD pero más adelante se verá el por que. Zeref si es un maldito y si pobre Natsu le toco un hermano como el, y no te preocupes que habrá mas contacto entre Juvia y Natsu 7u7 es lo que se aproxima(¿?. Bueno muchísimas gracias por comentar :,)

 **Juvia Briel** Gracias por comentar y tranquila que actualizare mas seguido ;)

 **CaseyKyu** Muchas gracias por comentar y no es nada la escribo para sacar las ideas de mi cabeza y si les gusta pues aún mejor! A decir verdad tardo en subir por que leo y releo la historia y pues corrijo algunas cosas, les cambio detalles y asi aunque de todos modos la sigo subiendo con errores pero ya lo tratare de corregir


	7. Capitulo VII Atardecer parte III

**Se que en cada capitulo me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, pero de verdad se que me tardo bastante :,v lo siento por eso. Los dejo con la lectura**

Veía la mañana pasar por su ventana, no se encontraba de humor para salir al jardín, así que decidió quedarse en su habitación, de todos modos su ventana tenía una gran vista, miro el reloj en su pared, eran las 2:30, su madre aparecería por aquella puerta puntual a las 3 en punto

-Cana—la voz de la enfermera la sobresalto por un momento

-¿Ahora qué?—hace un rato le había llamado, para lavar platos y tomar un baño

-Tienes vista—

-Aun no es hora de que llegue mama—

-No es tu mama—

-¿Entonces quién?—

\- Soy yo—Gildarst, estaba parado detrás de la enfermera, parecía como si quisiera cubrir su gran cuerpo con el pequeño tamaño de la mujer de blanco, lo que daba un aspecto gracioso. El castaño se sentía nervioso, como hace muchos años no lo hacía, trato de mantener su vista en el piso, pero al sentir la constante mirada de la castaña sobre ella le obligo a ver los ojos que tanto extrañaba y a la vez temía. Eran 12 años sin verla, y a decir verdad cuando se armó de valor para ir a visitarla no pensó que se quedaría sin palabras justo cuando la viera, la enfermera se retiró dejando al hombre y a la joven solos. Clive trataba de armar un dialogo en su cabeza para iniciar una conversación y evitar que el silencio incomodo se propagara aún más, pero ninguna idea podía ligarse con otra y sonar coherente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz de la mujer resonó por la habitación y sobretodo en sus oídos, vio su mirada, no parecía molesta pero tampoco se veía débil, simplemente no sabía que pensar. Y tampoco supo que responder –Mama no tardara en venir—

-Quería verte—pensó que hablando de lo que sentía sería más fácil comenzar a hablar y eso hizo

-¿Después de 12 años?— menciono casi riendo la chica

-No…no podía…verte antes—

-¿Por qué? ¿Tus múltiples novias no te dejaban un poco de tiempo?—

-No es eso—

-¿Entonces?—tras un breve silencio se animó a hablar

-Dejarlas fue un error, mi vida se fue a la mierda después de eso—trato de poner en orden sus ideas, no quería hablar como si fuera la víctima, tenía muy en claro que no lo era y que además gran parte de los problemas habían sido culpa suya. Vio la cara de Cana con una serenidad admirable, no podía decir que estaba furiosa, pero tampoco del todo tranquila—Quiero decir, no era digno de verte, ni a ti ni a tu madre y cuando volví a tener una situación decente…no…simplemente no tuve el valor de verlas, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, no sabes…como me arrepiento de perderlas—su voz se empezó a quebrar y entonces todo el arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor y frustración de 12 años empezó a escapar por sus ojos –¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que no me va a alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón, pero es todo lo que puedo decir!— dejo caer sus rodillas al suelo, frente a ella, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el piso de la habitación

-Oye—hablo la chica tratando de llamar la atención del castaño, que estuviera arrodillado frente a ella mientras lloraba no le parecía cómodo—Viejo—pero el parecía no escucharla

-Gildarst—sin embargo seguía sin respuesta alguna. No quería admitirlo pero imagino muchas veces en 12 años a su papa volver con ella, a decirle que todo estaba bien y que no se volverían a separar, sentía el corazón hecho nudo de verlo tan roto en el piso llorando, no quería ver a su padre así-¡Papa no hagas eso!—se inclinó para quedar a la altura de él, no se dio cuenta cuando ella también estaba al borde del llanto, y noto que el profesor la veía fijamente-¿Qué pasa?—

-Me llamaste papa— susurro entre el llanto

\- Se supone que eso eres—menciono llorosa, algo cayo del abrigo del hombre-¿Qué es eso?—Gildarst se sentó en el piso, y le paso eso que se había caído a Cana

-Es para ti—Cana se dio cuenta que era un disco nuevo, adornado con un listón morado, era el álbum más reciente de su banda favorita

-¿Cómo lo?...—

-Recordé que te gustaban cuando aún vivíamos juntos, pero no sabía si aun así… -

-Gracias— hablo sonriente

-¿No me odias?— Cana, dio un hondo suspiro, Gildarst imagino que era un sí, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto

-En algún momento lo llegue a pensar, pero estando aquí entendí muchas cosas. Hay varias chicas con malas historias, de verdad malas. A una de ellas le obligaron a beber desde niña, porque resultaba gracioso ver a una niña borracha, le era casi imposible dejar de tomar, otra lo hacía para olvidar cuando la violaba su padrastro y otra más porque le pegaba su novio, comparado con eso, vi que mi problema no era tan grave, entonces me di cuenta de que no te odiaba, entendí que te alejaste porque mama te lo pidió, porque en esa situación era lo mejor, porque así solo nos estábamos lastimando…No te odio papa—No supo en que momento del monologo empezó llorar, pero supo que al terminar de hablar, como hace muchos años hubiera querido, como hace muchos años lo necesito, se vio en el que era su lugar más seguro del mundo cuando era niña, los brazos de su padre.

-Gildarst—escucharon una voz, que los hizo voltear a la puerta, ahí se encontraba la madre de Cana –

-¡Es horrible!—

-Bueno no me esperaba algo así, pero está bien—

-¿Bien? Natsu esto es, demasiado triste y demasiado distinto—

-Pero eso lo acerca más a la realidad ¿no?—

-Un cuento no debe ser real—

-Yo creo que si—

-No, si no ¿Por qué es un cuento?, se supone que enseñan una lección y ¿Qué clase de lección es esa?—

-¿Y si llegamos al final?—ambos siguieron leyendo la versión que encontraron de "La Bella y la Bestia" que resulto ser más oscura de lo que cualquiera de los dos se había imaginado, no había príncipes ni hechizos que romper antes de que el ultimo pétalo de alguna rosa cayera, _solo había tres hermanas, dos malvadas como el mismísimo demonio y una tercera que era la bondad hecha persona y que era forzada por la otras dos a hacer las tareas más penosas, desde limpiar la casa hasta prostituirse para que las hermanas tengan rentabilidad por mantenerla en el hogar._ _Cada noche era atada en una lóbrega habitación donde observa la vida exterior. Esa vida que jamás podrá tener porque a ella, se le ha vetado la libertad. Un día,_ _asoma por esa ventana un leproso_ _ **.**_ _Lleno de enfermedad y miseria le clama a esta muchacha algo de piedad, tiene mucha hambre y solo desea un simple mendrugo de pan. Ella_ _le invita a entrar, dejando que tome aquello que desee a cambio de que simplemente, le quite las cadenas que lleva al cuello y que sus hermanas le han puesto para que no escape. EL leproso accede. Quita las ataduras de la joven y después_ _saciar su hambre._ _Cuando las hermanas vuelven y ven sus alacenas vacías de comida, culpan a su hermana de haber robado. Puesto que la ven sin sus cadenas no dudan en_ _culparla y en castigarla_ _ **.**_ _Cruelmente, la azotan casi hasta la muerte y la encierran en el sótano cuando ya está agonizando. Al día siguiente vuelve el leproso, se asoma por la ventana en busca de la muchacha que tan amablemente lo había ayudado. Pero no está. Preocupado, llama a la puerta y las hermanas, lo reciben con desdén y repugnancia al ver su aspecto. El mendigo leproso entra en la casa y se quita sus harapos, mostrándose ante ellas como lo que en realidad es:_ _la propia Muerte_ ** _._**

 _Les indica a las hermanas malvadas que ha dejado el inframundo porque sabía de la existencia de una mujer_ _enormemente desdichada,_ _maltratada por sus propias hermanas. Y que ha decidido acudir a mundo terrenal para castigarlas, para llenar sus cuerpos de pústulas e inmundicia, de suciedad y enfermedad y ofrecerles la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible, por hacer daño a tan noble mujer. Una vez aplicado el castigo, la Muerte baja hasta el sótano para tumbarse junto a la muchacha que lo ayudó, ofreciéndole un descanso plácido y un_ _paso al más allá lo más dulce posible_ _…_

-Es…demasiado cruel—

-La vida es cruel Juvia—

-¿Al final todo lo que pudo hacer es morir?—

-Velo desde el punto de la historia, su vida todo el tiempo fue una jodida mierda, lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue morir tranquilamente—

-Pero era la muerte, pudo ayudarla, no creo que ella haya querido eso—

-¿Cómo sabes lo que ella quería?—

-A nadie le gusta ser la protagonista de una tragedia— Natsu la miro en silencio un momento, se dio cuenta que ese relato no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a la peli azul

-Bien ya que encontramos esta versión, lo mejor será empezar a escribir—el peli rosa trato de salir del tema, había notado que el ánimo de la chica había decaído bastante a causa del relato

-¿Cómo sigue tu costilla?— Después de haber llevado ya una buena parte del proyecto avanzado, ambos habían decidido darse un descanso, por lo que la chica comenzó una conversación

-Bien, ya casi no duele—

-Deberíamos ir al doctor de nuevo—

-Para que si ya estoy bien—

-Nunca está de más—

-No lo hare Juvia, odio los hospitales—

-Solo esta vez, para ver cómo va tu costilla—

-No—

-Por favor—

-No—

-Por favor—duraron alrededor de media hora repitiendo las mismas frases, ambos esperaban que el otro se rindiera pero eso no sucedía. Al final decidieron dejarlo en un empate y cenar, aunque Juvia lo intentaría de nuevo en dos días.

Loke trataba de encontrar a Gray, la noche anterior habían intercambiado algunos mensajes y el pelinegro le había asegurado que iría a clases, sin embargo el peli naranja no lograba ver a Fullbuster por ningún lado, aún quedaba bastante tiempo para que iniciaran las clases, así que pensó que al chico se le pudo hacer tarde, decidió esperarlo en el salón.

La que si se había quedado dormida era Juvia, le mando un mensaje a Natsu diciéndole que se adelantara y ella lo encontraría en la escuela, cuando estaba corriendo cerca de la escuela, vio a un pelinegro parado frente a la entrada, se apresuró a llegar a el

-¿Gray? ¿Qué haces en ahí parado? Se va a hacer tarde—al acercarse a él lo noto bastante raro, su mirada gris estaba fija en el edificio, pero era como si al mismo tiempo no mirara el lugar, la vista estaba perdida en algún punto entre la escuela y el

-Juviiiiiaaaaa ¡qué alegría verte!—la exageración en la respuesta y el alargo en su nombre le hicieron extrañar a la chica, noto que lo había dicho de una forma extraña, y al acercársele un poco noto que el chico se veía bastante desaliñado, algo que no se solía ver en él.

-¿Gray te sientes bien?—

-De maravilla—cuando quiso acercarse a ella, el chico trastabillo y casi cae al piso, la chica ayudo para evitarlo y al acercarse se dio cuenta que un impresionante olor a alcohol emanaba de él. " _Esta borracho"_ fue su obvio pensamiento, y la impresión más lógica, y la pareció una locura que el intentara llegar a la escuela en esas condiciones. Le ayudo a moverse a una banca que estaba cerca

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir así?—le dijo una vez que le ayudo a sentarse, esperaba que el chico le diera alguna respuesta, pero en cambio solo obtuvo una sonrisa tonta

-Ni siquiera me escuchas—hablo para sí misma

-Quiero vomitar—dijo el chico de forma suave como si recitase un poema

-¡¿Qué!?—ella rápidamente le ayudo a acercarse al bote de basura más cercano, pensaba que hacer, se sentiría mal de irse y dejarlo solo, y era cuestión de tiempo para que algún profesor los viera y el chico estuviera en problemas. Pensó en llamar a Natsu, pero estaba segura que el peli rosa se molestaría, entonces se le ocurrió lo que podría ser su salvación, Loke.

-Quédate aquí, volveré en un momento— dijo cuándo lo volvió a sentar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió como jalaban la manga de su suéter

-No te vallas, no quiero estar solo—

-Tengo que ir por alguien que te ayude—

-¡NOOO!—Juvia logro escucharlo tan desesperado, que se preguntó si ese era el chico frio con el que compartía clases

-Está bien tranquilo, no grites, no me iré—trato de tranquilizarlo y se sentó a su lado-¿Me prestarías tu celular?—el chico con algo de dificultad logro sacarlo de su bolsillo y sin preguntar un por qué se lo dio a la chica

-Tiene contraseña—

-1077—Menciono mientras recargaba la cabeza en la banca y cerraba los ojos. La chica puso el número y el teléfono pudo ser manipulado por ella, se fue a la lista de contactos, se dio cuenta que había muchos sin guardar y a la cabeza de todos ellos estaba el de Loke, marco esperando que las clases aun no hubieran iniciado, para su buena suerte respondieron.

-¿Dónde carajos estas?—

-Loke soy Juvia—

-¿Juvia?—

-Gray está conmigo, estamos en la banca fuera de la escuela, por donde queda el gimnasio—

-No te muevas voy para allá— después finalizo la llamada

-¿No te ha pasado que extrañas a alguien que sabes que no va a volver?—rompió el silencio el pelinegro después de finalizada a llamada

-Pensé que estabas dormido—

-No puedo dormir cuando la recuerdo, sabes es algo loco, porque cuando trato de olvidarla, se me aparece en sueños, es como un puto fantasma ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?—

-Si, les tengo miedo— hablo la chica extrañada por la conversación, pero de igual forma le siguió el juego

-Los fantasmas no existen Juvia—hablo de pronto feliz mientras acercaba su cara a la de la chica—Los fantasmas los creamos nosotros, porque todo está aquí—menciono mientras se alejaba y señalaba su cabeza con su dedo índice—De todos modos no respondiste mi pregunta—

-Ahh, bueno…si, también extraño a alguien que nunca va a volver—

-Sabía que tu si me entenderías—menciono de pronto serio

Loke se disponía a salir directo a donde estaban los chicos, hasta que el peli rosa le impido el paso

-Natsu—menciono algo apurado, sabia (o al menos en su percepción) que el peli rosa era algo así como el guardián de la chica, y no le haría gracia ver a la peli azul con su amigo borracho

-¿Juvia esta con Gray?—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—

-En la llamada de hace rato empezaste con un "donde carajo estas" y después dijiste su nombre—Loke dio un suspiro hondo Dragneel era más listo de lo que pensaba

-Solo no digas nada, por favor, sé que Gray es un cabron, pero también la ha pasado mal—Natsu no entendió la explicación que Loke le daba mientras ambos salían del aula, lo entendió en cuanto vio las condiciones de Fullbuster

\- Esta ebrio—

-¡Natsu!—menciono sorprendida la chica de verlo

-Ni preguntes que hago aquí, la de las explicaciones eres tú, tardabas demasiado en llegar— aunque sonara duro, Juvia se dio cuenta que el Dragneel no estaba molesto. Loke trato de hablar con Gray para saber qué tan ebrio estaba, se dio cuenta que debió de haberlo sospechado, desde el día anterior que lo noto raro. No era la primera vez que Fullbuster se emborrachaba, pero si era la primera vez que hacia semejante tontería, Gray casi nunca tomaba solo Loke siempre estaba con él para evitar esta clase de espectáculos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto la chica una vez que noto que el peli naranja trataba de poner en pie al chico

-Lo voy a llevar al baño, ahora de seguro cerraron la reja y va a ser difícil llevárselo así a su casa, a menos de que le baje un poco lo tomado—a pensar de tener casi el mismo tamaño y complexión a Loke le parecía algo difícil tratar de mantenerlo en pie, más cuando el chico estaba casi inconsciente—Ayúdame—le dijo al peli rosa que tenía cara de que debían de estarle contando una broma—Iremos por la parte de atrás, por ahí no nos verán…sé que Gray no te agrada pero las buenas acciones llevan al hombre al cielo—al final el chico accedió al ver los ojos de cachorro que Juvia le ponía

-¿Juvia te puedo pedir un favor?— hablo ahora dirigiéndose a la fémina

-¿Quieres que te lleve tus cosas?—el asintió en respuesta, la chica corrió al salón mientras los hombres trataban de trasladar a Fullbuster al baño. Llevaron alrededor de 15 minutos en trasladar al pelinegro al baño, el chico estaba en verdad borracho no pudieron mantenerlo en pie y decidieron dejarlo sentado el piso, Natsu tenía la intención de irse pero el peli naranja lo detuvo

-¿Qué quieres?—

-Necesito un poco más de tu ayuda—Loke tomaba una cantidad bastante considerada de papel higiénico y lo hacia una bola mientras tapaba el desagüe del lavabo, después abrió la llave y dejo que este se llenara.

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto el peli rosa

-El agua fría baja el alcohol, sería mejor una regadera, pero hay que adaptarse con lo que hay—Natsu se dio cuenta de que Loke no le resultaba tan insoportable como había supuesto antes, de hecho le parecía que debía ser una persona bastante paciente pata aguantar los episodios de Gray

-¿No te cansas?—Loke lo observo un momento y después comprendió a lo que se refería

-Bueno si este sujeto es un puto cabron, pero es mi amigo y puede que parezca que nada le importa, pero también la ha pasado bastante mal, aunque eso no justifica todo lo que hace…creo que me entiendes…Juvia haría lo mismo por ti—

-Gray… el que…-Natsu no sabía si hablar directamente del tema con el chico, después de todo era amigo de Gray, pero Juvia había salido en la conversación y ella era un tema importante para Dragneel

-Tampoco me gusta que Gray se meta con ella, me agrada una vez me ayudo con un examen de física, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer además—la pausa puso algo de tensión a la conversación—Sé que no te gustaría que el la lastimara pero tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas con ella son diferentes, solo que no se si para bien o para mal—el chico cerro la llave cuando el lavabo estuvo lleno—Ayúdame a levantarlo—Natsu estaba detrás de Gray tenia sujeto al chico por el abdomen una vez que lo tuvieron frente al lavabo, Loke le dio unas ligeras cachetadas en la cara al pelinegro que lograron despertarlo

-Gray ¿me escuchas?—

-¿Loke que caraaajos haces aquí?—

-Bien me alegro que lo hagas, toma aire—Gray apenas iba a replicar cuando Loke lo tomo por el pelo y sumergió la cara de Fullbuster al lavabo, el agua fría hizo su efecto y el chico en cuestión de segundos se movió desesperado en busca de aire agitando los brazos, Natsu se alejó de el (obviamente ya estaba despierto y no hacía falta que lo sostuviera) mientras Loke saco la cabeza del agua de su amigo

-¿Y bien?—menciono con intención de molestarlo

-¡Maldito cabron! Te voy a…–

\- Muy tarde—Y antes de que Fullbuster siguiera emitiendo insultos el chico volvió a sumergir la cabeza del pelinegro, cuando la saco, Gray le propino un golpe al chico, pero debido al alcohol en su sangre tambaleo y el chico de lentes pudo esquivarlo

-Gracias Natsu, ya puedes irte—Gray se paró sorprendido de lo que había dicho Loke y al voltear pudo ver al peli rosa detrás de el cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria, se preguntó qué haría Dragneel ahí, no le sorprendía que Loke le hubiese ayudado, pero el peli rosa sí que era una sorpresa, sin embargo cuando este salió, Gray no dijo nada simplemente observo al chico ir hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió la peli azul estaba detrás de ella con una mano arriba haciendo ademan de tocar la puerta

-Aquí están tus cosas Loke—menciono en voz baja, el peli naranja, se acercó a ella y tomo su mochila. Gray noto que sus ojos grises chocaron con los azules de ella, y contra todo lo que imagino que podía hacer, ella no le sostuvo la mirada, tampoco le dijo nada, simplemente decidió ignorarlo, escucho al peli rosa decirle que se fueran, ella le dijo que si y al poco tiempo ambos salieron de la vista del chico, Gray dio un largo suspiro y se volvió a sentar en el piso

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a la escuela así?—hablo serio Loke, Gray seguía algo ebrio pero estaba mucho más consiente que hace un momento, no tenía animo de responderle al chico pero sabía que este le había salvado de un buen castigo si algún maestro lo hubiese visto

-Volví a pelear con Silver, me puse mal y no se en que momento encontré una botella en el mueble de la sala—

-Eres un idiota—

-Si, si, dime ¿hice alguna estupidez?—

-No lo sé, la que te encontró fue Juvia—al escuchar la respuesta Gray se dio un golpe en la cabeza, ahora entendía la reacción de la chica, si había algo que daba mala impresión era ponerse borracho delante de ella, y no tenía claro si se le haba ido la lengua, la situación de por si era algo tensa el la había acabado de arruinar, ahora tenía que hablar con ella como fuera

-Soy un idiota—susurro por lo bajo

-Sí que lo eres ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer?—menciono bromista su amigo sentándose a su lado

Natsu y Juvia caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela en un silencio que no era tan habitual en ellos, la chica notaba un aire de incomodidad a pesar de que el chico parecía desinteresado totalmente ella se sintió en la obligación de explicarle su encuentro con el Fullbuster.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?—

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es tu asunto después de todo—Claro que le importaba y se moría de ganas de cuestionarla pero no se sintió con ningún derecho de hacerlo, después de todo Juvia decidió seguirse relacionando con Fullbuster

-Me cruce con él en la entrada y lucia extraño cuando le pregunte que pasaba me di cuenta que estaba ebrio, después quiso vomitar y lo ayude, cuando quise venir por alguien no me dejo, dijo que no quería estar solo—aun a pesar de la anterior respuesta del Dragneel ella se sintió en la obligación de contarle lo ocurrido, sus vistas se cruzaron por un momento y Juvia se preguntó como en algún momento pudo tenerle miedo al jade de los ojos del chico si ahora le parecía el color más bonito que hubiese visto, después se avergonzó de su propio pensamiento, el chico desvió la vista y dio un ligero suspiro.

-¿No te hizo pasar por un mal rato verdad?— Lockser negó suavemente con la cabeza

-Más que otra cosa lo veía triste, además hablaba de cosas algo extrañas—

-¿Extrañas?—

-Me pregunto si extrañaba a alguien que sabía no iba a volver, y hablo de que veía a alguien en sueños que no lo dejaba dormir, imagino que era una mujer por que se refería como "ella"—a Natsu se le vino a la cabeza " _Él también la ha pasado muy mal"_ que había escuchado a Loke decir, no le gustaba prejuzgar a las personas pero no pudo evitar imaginarse que Gray era el típico rompecorazones que a un inicio de su vida se enamoró perdidamente de alguna mala mujer que solo lo hizo convertirse en el cabron que era, le parecía razonable, pero no lo terminaba de convencer, cuando menos lo esperaron se encontraron frente a la puerta del salón, las clases obviamente llevaban un rato de haberse iniciado Natsu no tenía mucha fe de que los dejaran pasar pero la chica aun así toco la puerta, escucho un "pasen" de la profesora de matemáticas

-Buenos días ¿nos permite pasar?—hablo educada la chica

-De Dragneel no me sorprende el retraso, pero ¿tu Lockser?—

-Bueno tuve un problema antes de que iniciara la clase y Natsu amablemente me ayudo—hablo tranquila la chica

-¿Estabas con ella?—Natsu asintió con la expresión expectante, no es que se llevara mal con la profesora (con el que peor relación tenia era Gildarst) pero tampoco es que la mujer figurara entre sus favoritos—Lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero que no se haga costumbre— la chica agradeció por ambos para que después cada quien se dirigiera a su respectivo asiento

-¿ventajas de llevarse bien con los profesores?—susurro por lo bajo el chico, ella en respuesta le sonrió con la autosuficiencia pocas veces vista en la chica.

Al final de la jornada, Mavis le pidió a Natsu que esperara un poco ya que quería hablar con el sobre algún tema en particular, Juvia le había dicho que se adelantaría y lo esperaría en el jardín de enfrente de la escuela, mientras esperaba saco los audífonos de su mochila, se los coloco y busco alguna canción en el reproductor que tuviera ánimos de escuchar, al final se decidió por una y cuando esta llevaba unos escasos 30 segundos, noto que alguien se acercaba, no despego la vista del móvil, donde revisaba unos pocos mensajes, pero supuso que lo más obvio era el peli rosa que había terminado de hablar con la rubia

-¿Terminaste de hablar con Mavis?—

-Con la que quiero hablar es contigo—pero la voz que le respondió no era la que Juvia pensaba

-¿Gray?—

-¿Podemos hablar?—Juvia casi juro que lo que veía no era real, porque a su parecer, el pelinegro se encontraba avergonzado y eso al igual que verlo borracho no era un espectáculo común de ver, así que tuvo que aguantar la pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios

-Claro—

-Veras…yo, bueno, quería disculparme, no suelo ponerme así y menos hacer esa clase, de… espectáculos y de verdad estoy avergonzado por lo que paso—menciono abochornado el chico, su dialogo le había parecido patético, incluso había hecho lo que nunca en su vida, una especie de ensayo de lo que pensaba decirle, pero frente a ella todo se esfumo y es era algo completamente nuevo para él, nunca perdía el control en lo que hacía o decía.

-No te preocupes Gray, todos tenemos días malos, aunque bueno debo admitir que hay mejores maneras de afrontarlo, pero lo importante es que todo acabo bien, además te ves mucho mejor—Juvia trato de hacer sentir mejor al chico, ante todo lo loco y estúpido que pudiera parecer la situación, comprendía que algo muy malo debió pasarle para arrastrarle a esos extremos

-Gracias Juvia, aunque me gustaría preguntarte algo—menciono ya más tranquilo el pelinegro

-¿Qué cosa?—

-¿Hable de algo raro contigo mientras estaba, bueno ya sabes?—La chica dio un pequeño suspiro y puso pausa a la canción que seguía y que desde hace rato ignoraba por la conversación con el chico

-Bueno…me preguntaste sobre si extrañaría a alguien que sabía ya no vería y hablabas de alguien que no te dejaba dormir—Gray dio una expresión de inconformidad, Juvia pensó que él había dicho algo que no quería decir -¿Sabes? No tienes que explicarme nada, entiendo que cada quien tiene sus problemas y tampoco te preocupes yo no voy a decir nada—finalizó con una sonrisa la chica, Gray se sorprendió de lo comprensiva que llegaba a ser la peli azul, nunca imagino que la chica se aprovechara de la situación y llegase a chantajearlo o algo, pero al menos se imaginó que estaría algo molesta, sin embargo le impacto que esta se mostrara tan empática con él. Y eso le reconforto, Juvia le recordaba mucho a _ella_ y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su interés, en la tristeza y nostalgia que tenía la chica en él.

-Eres muy amable, pero me gustaría explicártelo, solo que no sé cómo hacerlo— el silencio se hizo presente solo se vio interrumpido por el suspiro del pelinegro—Había una mujer, ¿raro verdad?—empezó a hablar con sorna, burlándose de lo que sabía se hablaba de él y estaba consiente que había razones del por qué, guardo un silencio mientras acomodaba las palabras en su mente, se había puesto a un lado de la chica mientras veía el cielo nublado—Ella es, o era muy importante para mí, era mi todo—Juvia observo el semblante serio del chico, y no solo eso también noto la tristeza en sus ojos-¿Sabes? Yo antes era mucho más feliz, sonreía más y estoy seguro que sería otra persona, si ella no se hubiera ido—

-¿Se fue?—

-El término correcto sería abandonar, pero bueno eso no importa. De todos modos a partir de ese día me dije que ella ya no sería importante para mí, pero en ocasiones la sigo recordando es como…-

-¿Un puto fantasma?—

-¿Cómo sabes eso?—

-De esa forma la definiste— el pelinegro no pudo aguantar la risa, una risa discreta, se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantos años pasaran seguía siendo el mismo de aquel entonces

-Agradezco que tengas la confianza de contarme esto—menciono la chica al cabo de un rato de silencio. El pelinegro no le respondido, la observo un momento, Juvia empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la ausencia de palabras del chico, noto que Gray la veía raro, era como si a través de sus ojos no solo la viera a ella, seguía con los ojos tristes y el color gris que estos poseían solo le daban un toque más melancólico, pensó en decir algo, pero se quedó sin habla cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos del chico, no sabía que decir o hacer, mucho menos cuando noto la respiración de el agitada, Juvia no podía afirmarlo por que no veía su cara, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que el chico estaba llorando, o bien hacia el intento por contenerse, escucho un bajo "Gracias" antes de que se separaran. El pelinegro se disponía a irse pero a medio camino se detuvo

-¿Iras a la fiesta?—la chica abrió la boca con la intención de responder, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle –Me haría feliz que fueras—

-Ahí estaré—No sabía si era buena idea pero Juvia sabía que se sentiría terriblemente mal de fallarle al chico después de lo que había pasado, como respuesta tuvo una sonrisa del chico

-Bien nos vemos después—la chica le despidió con la mano y el pelinegro se terminó por retirar.

Cerca de ahí, escondido en el pasillo de salida estaba el peli rosa, que había presenciado la escena y como antes le había ocurrido, simplemente se quedó congelado, sin poder moverse.

 **Ódienme soy una maldita con Natsu pero así me salió la escena :v, bien espero que no se sientan trolleados con lo de la fiesta, juro que trate de llegar a esa parte en este capítulo, pero se me atraviesan ideas y las cosas se alargan y bueeno, pero prometo que en el capítulo siguiente verán lo que ocurre ahí 7u7. También sé que hay más gruvia que navia pero no se preocupen que esto es navia a morir.**

 **La historia que puse de la Bella y la Bestia es la que según Google es la real antes de que Disney la remasterizara, no la invente yo xD les dejo el link de donde la saque por si alguien quiere buscarlo**

/la-verdadera-historia-de-la-bella-y-la-bestia/

 **Espero no les moleste lo de Cana y Gildarst, es solo que, no se no me pareció que debía dejarlo así como estaba, pienso que las cosas deben arreglarse.**

 **Miguepuentedejesus** Tus comentarios son vida tus comentarios son amor! Siempre eres el primero en comentar muchas gracias por eso!, espero desfrutes del capitulo

 **Lymar Vastia** Lo que hará Gray en la fiesta ya lo tengo planeado 7u7, así que lo siento pero tendrás que esperar al otro capítulo para que veas que sucede

 **Juvia 3** Lo de Juvia :v y Natsu ya va en proceso y te dejare sufrir algo con el triángulo amoroso. ¡Revisas cada dos días! Me siento muy halagada de que te guste mi historia y muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo se que voy muy lenta pero ten la seguridad de que acabare la historia :D

 **Invitado(¿?** No esperes más aquí está el otro capitulo

 **QueenSara** Gracias por leer y bueno este capítulo quedo aún más largo así que espero sea de tu agrado y que bueno que te unes al lado oscuro del Navia 7u7, aunque sean de lo más crack se me hacen muy lindos juntos

 **Sole** Ten por seguro que aquí todo mundo tendrá pasados trágicos y creo que a Natsu le fue peor que a los demás :v (me odio por eso) y bueno aquí Gray avanzo mucho mas con Juvia, y si sigo siendo mas mala con Natsu peeeero las cosas cambian ten eso en mente y si Gray es un aprovechado xD pero comprenderlo le tenia miedo a Natsu (¿?. Y si la fiesta va a marcar algo importante aquí 7u7. Chula (chula es para referirse a alguien bonito) muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo sin abandonarme, no me canso de leer tus comentarios :,3

 **NUAJava** Y espera que mas adelante no vas a querer romperle solo la nariz, tu idea del proyecto X no suena mal 7u7 lo tomare en cuenta , muchas gracias por no olvidarte de leerme, tus comentarios me gustan mucho y me alegra verlos, espero te guste el capitulo


	8. Capitulo VIII Atardecer parte IV

**Bueno lamento muchísimo la demora, sé que esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar, pero se me atravesaron varias cosas. Resulto que ardía en temperatura (tenia 39) y cuando estuve mejor entre a la escuela, lo cual fue otro desmadre y después me volví a enfermar :,v definitivamente no fue mi mes, pero por fin logre acabar el capítulo y bueno como disculpa es largo como la cuaresma(¿? Bueno los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen su opinión, muchas gracias por no abandonar la historia :3**

Natsu sabía que en la vida se sentían distintos tipos de dolor, él tenía muy claro dos tipos de este, el dolor físico lo había tenido muy claro desde pequeño, moretones, golpes, esguinces y huesos rotos eran su experiencia, y el dolor que no se externa de forma visible para los demás, ese que podía resumirse como una opresión en el pecho, pero que Natsu sabía que era mucho más que eso. Lo tenía claro en cuanto vio como el pelinegro abrazaba a Lockser, se sintió patético de no poderse mover, de que sus piernas de nuevo se congelaran y su vista no pudiera despegarse de ellos, se sintió patético de limitarse a ser un espectador.

Sabía que Fullbuster se había ido, sabía que la chica seguía ahí por que esperaba por él y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo que no podía moverse.

-¿Natsu?—escucho una voz llamarle, que logró sacarlo del trance en el que estaba, cuando dirigió su vista al frente vio a la peli azul con una expresión preocupada-¿Pasa algo?—

-No… ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos—empezó a caminar, sin siquiera mirar si la chica iba detrás suyo, Juvia noto que la actitud del chico no era la de siempre, así que se decidió a hablar con él -¿Seguro que estas bien? Te noto extraño ¿paso algo con Mavis?-

-Estoy bien, camina—Pero él sabía que la chica se había dado cuenta de que no era así, su tono de voz lo delataba y aunque quiso disimularlo no lo logro. Caminaron un largo tramo en silencio, en cierto punto la chica paro el paso, pero el peli rosa no logro notarlo ya que su vista se limitaba al piso y unos pocos pasos más al frente, cuando noto la ausencia de la chica, paro y volteo para localizarla unos cuantos metros más atrás con la vista puesta en un local

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Vayamos ahí—la chica se acercó a él tomo su mano y comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar arrastrando al chico con ella, la vista de Natsu no se despegaba de la unión de sus manos y duro no supo cuánto tiempo así, hasta que alzo la vista para ver a donde los dirigía la chica, se trataba de una pequeña cafetería. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la parte de afuera de esta, Natsu sentía las miradas ocasionales que le daba la chica, mientras el prefería mirar las flores de una maceta que se encontraba cerca de ellos, que adornaba el lugar, después el silencio se vio interrumpida por la voz femenina de Juvia

-Cuando te cuidaba de tu costilla rota, hubo una ocasión en que me preguntaste si estaba bien ¿recuerdas?, yo no te respondí, pero tu sabias que algo me pasaba—El chico gurdo silencio, pero al menos Juvia logro que la mirara a la cara—Bueno yo solía venir a este lugar cuando me encontraba decaída, hace un tiempo cerro, pero ahora que está de vuelta, me pareció buena idea venir—Juvia hizo una pausa que se alargó en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los del chico, ahí estaba de nuevo esa manía suya de perderse en el verde que había decidido seria su color favorito, no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el chico retiro la vista avergonzado, supuso que cualquiera lo estaría si alguien lo mirase así tanto tiempo, después ella tomo aire para seguir hablando—Sé que algo te paso, aunque no quieras decirlo—

-No me paso nada—

-Volviste a tener los ojos tristes— Natsu no supo cómo responder a eso, así que se resignó a quedarse callado, dejando que ella siguiera hablando—Está bien si no quieres hablarlo conmigo, incluso que no quieras hablarlo con nadie, solo…quería ayudarte—se había quedado sin palabras a media frase, la mirada serena de Natsu le había impedido que siguiera hablando, como un tiempo atrás se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo la sensación era distinta, el temor que tenía cuando comenzó a tratarlo no estaba, era algo nuevo, como si cuando sus ojos conectaran con los del chico le dieran cosquillas en el estómago—Me gustan tus ojos—no fue consiente de cuando lo dijo, hasta que vio la expresión de sorpresa del peli rosa, entonces sintió como la temperatura de su cara aumentaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?—

-Nada—

-Te escuche, dilo—

-Si ya lo escuchaste ¿para que quieres que lo repita?—ahora la que tenía la vista en la maceta como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo era la chica, de reojo logro divisar una sonrisa burlona de parte del chico, a lo que hizo un gesto

-¿Así que mis ojos ehh?—menciono bromista, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, escondió su cara con sus manos, mientras subía sus piernas a la silla

-No creí que me escucharas—respondió aun en esa posición, sin embargo entre las líneas de sus dedos logro divisar la expresión del peli rosa, se alegró de que al menos en toda la vergüenza y bochorno por el que pasaba en ese entonces, lograran hacer que el chico dejara de tener la expresión triste que llevaba.

-Deberíamos pedir algo, el mesero te está viendo raro—menciono Dragneel para romper el hielo, la chica se quitó las manos de la cara y vio como el uniformado la tenía en la vista con una cara extraña, eso solo hizo que se sintiera aún más avergonzada, así que lentamente bajo las piernas y agacho la vista, noto una carcajada leve del Dragneel mientras le pedía al mesero que los atendiera.

-Y bien, ¿Qué me recomiendas pedir?—

-No—

-Anda no será tan malo—

-Odio esos eventos—

-¿Por qué?—

-La mayoría solo va a tres cosas, tomar, "socializar", y coger—

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, pensé que nunca habías ido a una—vio como el peli rosa tomaba una gran bocanada de aire

-Hace mucho fui a una, Gray y yo siempre hemos estado en el mismo salón desde que recuerdo, y créeme quede tan asqueado que no me quedan ganas de volver a ir a otra—era viernes por la tarde, ambos estaban en la casa del chico, como era costumbre, habían terminado el proyecto de Mavis y como el fin de semestre estaba cerca las tareas escaseaban, así que habían decidido disfrutar de la tarde y el buen clima que hacía, ambos estaban sentados en la puerta teniendo una vista espectacular del jardín del chico, mientras comían una paleta helada, entre la plática la chica había sacado el tema de la fiesta, sabía que era difícil pero esperaba convencer al chico de que asistiese con ella. El ojiverde noto la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de Lockser, así que supuso que ese día que la vio con el chico, le aseguro su asistencia.

-Escucha si me pides consejo yo te diría que no fueras, pero si quieres ir hazlo, hay cosas que debes experimentar sola, supongo—vio los ojos azules expectantes sobre él, por lo que se animó a hablar—Pero si hay algo en lo que definitivamente no te hare caso será a ir a una de las fiestas de Loke y Gray— Decidieron cambiar el tema, a uno en el que no terminaran en alguna discusión, la chica trataba de hacerse a la idea de asistir sola, el chico se hacía a la idea de dejarla sola, aunque fuera solo por esa vez.

-Tu jardín es hermoso—

-¿Te gusta?—

-Desde siempre, las flores moradas de ahí son mis favoritas—menciono la chica mientras señalaba unas flores con un tono lila que se iba clareando hasta llegar al centro de la flor, de donde salina unos pistilos entre naranja y amarillo—No sé cómo se llaman—menciono divertida después

-¿El azafrán?— la chica asintió con la cabeza

-No sabía que te gustara cuidar flores—

-No me gusta—la respuesta dejo confundida a la chica, la casa del Dragneel tenía un pasto verde por todo lados, arbustos pequeños, dos árboles medianos y una gama de flores bastante amplia, el chico debió invertir gran parte de su tiempo en el cuidado de las plantas para que no le gustase

-No te creo, a alguien quien no le guste no tiene un jardín así—

-No es el jardín, es lo que representa—Juvia estaba indecisa entre preguntar lo que representaba no, y como si el chico le leyera la mente comenzó con la explicación— Mi madre era la que cuidaba el jardín, era incluso aún más bonito que este, cuando era niño solía jugar conmigo aquí, no es que tenga esos recuerdos muy nítidos, pero tengo claro que las tardes aquí eran agradables. Después de que falleció, ya no había nadie que cuidara del jardín, recuerdo un día que estaba aquí mismo, recostado en las piernas de mi padre, estoy seguro que él pensaba que estaba dormido cuando lo dijo—

-¿Y qué dijo?—

-Que el jardín era lo último que quedaba de ella, y también estaba muriendo— menciono para después hacer una pausa, Juvia noto el verde nostálgico que reflejaban los ojos del chico, él nunca le había hablado de su familia, no sabía que la madre de este había fallecido, simplemente sabía que estaba solo, y sintió un nudo en el pecho, de imaginarlo de niño, tan solo y desprotegido

-Entonces me dije que al menos intentaría que la esencia de mi madre se quedara conmigo, aunque tarde demasiado tiempo en que luciera así—Después de un breve silencio la chica hablo

Lo siento, no debí preguntar—

-No es tu culpa, además yo quería contarte—ambos miraban a la gente pasar frente a la casa del chico, aunque ocasionalmente se miraran de reojo

-Mi madre también falleció—rompió el silencio la chica, Natsu la observo sin saber que decirle

— Fue en un accidente de auto tenía 8 años cuando paso, ¿tu?—

-Seis, se enfermó y su cuerpo siempre fue débil, o al menos eso se—

-Bien, entonces te ayudare a cuidar este jardín— Hablo después de otro breve momento de silencio

-Juvia no es necesario…—

-Quiero hacerlo—menciono tranquila viendo directamente a los ojo al chico, no le diría que antes de su plática planeaba llevarse algunos azafranes, ahora entendía lo que representaba ese jardín, el poco tiempo que Natsu tuvo a su madre consigo.

-También me gustan tus ojos—escucho como susurraba algo así el chico, antes de levantarse e irse al interior de la casa, Juvia por su parte quedo inmóvil en su lugar asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca nadie le había hecho un cumplido y a eso achaco el tamborileo que sentía en el pecho, se quedó un rato más ahí, esperando que el color de su cara bajase y el latir de su pecho se calmara.

El sábado se levantó resignada a ir sola la fiesta, aún mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que el peli rosa asistiera, así que alrededor del día y poco seguida la tarde, mediante su plática por mensaje trato de convencer al chico, sin embargo siguió recibiendo negativas de parte de este. Así que con esa resignación que le quedaba, dadas las cinco de la tarde la chica comenzó a arreglarse, una vez estuvo lista, pidió un taxi y espero a que este llegara a su casa.

Para nadie era un secreto que Loke era el amigo ricachón de Gray, el peli naranja provenía de una buena familia que si bien podían pagar una institución privada creían en la educación pública, lo que Juvia nunca imagino fue que la "casa" que el chico comúnmente ocupara para sus afamadas fiestas superara sus expectativas, tenía tres pisos, además de que le parecía exageradamente grande, tenía un gran jardín muy bien cuidado, aunque aún así el de Natsu le parecía más bonito, la música se escuchaba estruendosamente, Lockser pensó que se debía tener un muy poderoso equipo de sonido para que ella lograra distinguir perfectamente la canción de moda que sonaba aun cuando ni siquiera ponía un pie en la propiedad. A paso tímido comenzó a adentrarse, el que bien ella podía considerar mansión, la basto con pasar por la puerta para entender a lo que se refería Natsu, toda la casa estaba llena de personas, a algunas la logro reconocer, vio a Lucy hablando con Levy, y la cabellera roja de Erza que platicaba muy amenamente con Jellal, pero la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí era unas completas desconocidas para ella, no había nadie que no tuviera un vaso en las manos, con lo que estaba segura no era refresco, diviso alguna pareja en la esquina de la escalera que estaba cercana, donde ambos chicos se besaban de una forma no precisamente pudorosa y todo ahogado en la fuerte música que se escuchaba. Juvia empezó a sentirse pequeña y fuera de cuadro, con un gritillo interno que le decía que se fuera de ahí, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera su ropa encaja con los demás, su vestido casual descuadraba, con las abundantes minifaldas y escotes, las chicas se veían geniales, además de lucir sus cuerpos como la edad merecía, pero Juvia simplemente no podía imaginarse con algo así puesto por más que quisiera, así que sin saber precisamente a donde irse, opto por quedarse sentada en un pedazo de sofá libre, estando internamente agradecida por que los demás la ignoraran por estar demasiado metidos en sus asuntos, habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos, Juvia había visto más en esa fiesta que en toda su vida, nunca vio a nadie vomitar de borracho, pero escucho el grito de una chica cuando su acompañante mancho su lindo vestido azul con alcohol y ácidos estomacales, y juro que esa foto que vio en internet donde el tipo bebía una tarra enorme de alcohol era falsa, hasta que vio a dos chicos compitiendo por acabarse una así, no tan extraordinario pero curioso le parecía ver a varias personas con toda la ropa completamente mojada. Había ideado unas cuantas excusas para decirle al pelinegro cuando le preguntase por su ausencia, porque la peli azul no pensaba que fuera buena idea permanecer más tiempo ahí.

¡Juvia!—Escucho la voz del pelinegro que le hicieron buscarlo con la vista, vio la mano que se agitaba sobre la multitud, ella se puso en pie, ya ambos se acercaron uno al otro—Me olvide de mencionarte "estos detalles", lo siento—alcanzo a escuchar del chico, ella le dijo que no importaba, y como respuesta recibiendo la sonrisa del chico. Después se dejó guiar por el chico a la parte trasera la casa, donde el ruido de la música era potente, pero menos estruendoso, ahí vio una alberca, y a varios chicos que se lanzaban a ella, formados en una fila, le parecía bastante curioso, porque mientras estaban en la fila tenían cara de somnolientos felices y después de zambullirse y salir del agua lo hacían gritando y con una gran energía así que su misterio de las personas con la ropa mojada estaba resulto. Gray la dirigió a una mesa de jardín que estaba un poco retirada de la alberca.

-Me alegra que hayas venido—escucho hablar al chico

-Bueno te lo prometí ¿no?—hablo amable la chica

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo sola?—la chica negó con la cabeza suavemente

-Me alegro, te ves muy bien—Gray noto el pequeño detalle de abochornarse al decirle el cumplido a la chica, a pesar de la seguridad que expresaba su voz

-Gracias aunque siento que desencajo un poco, tú también te vez muy bien—ella le devolvió el cumplido con una extraña calma en su interior, no sintió el loco tamborileo en su pecho como cuando Natsu le había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos y de pronto se encontró preguntándose el por qué. Ambos charlaron un momento, hablaban de banalidades mientras venían a las personas arrojarse a la alberca.

-No sabía que Loke era tan rico—

-Se pudre en dinero, esta casa es de las más chicas que tiene—

-¿Hablas enserio?—menciono Lockser con verdadera sorpresa, como respuesta el chico asintió—Imagino que estas fiestas también le salen caras ¿no?—

-Mmm…algo, pero él las paga de su sueldo—

-¿Trabaja?—

-En la empresa de su padre, no es solo un adolescente adinerado que gasta el dinero de forma estúpida, si no que sabe ganarlo para gastarlo de forma igualmente estúpida…aunque en realidad yo tengo la culpa de la mayoría de las veces que pasa eso—menciono en un tono que a Juvia le pareció una mezcla entre broma y amargura, Gray se dio cuenta de que había hecho a Loke armar una fiesta de grandes proporciones para poder atraer a la peli azul de un forma "casual", sintió algo de culpa por su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste callado muy de pronto—

-Nada, solo me quede pensando—

-¿Se puede saber en qué?—

-En que Loke es más bueno de lo que aparenta—Juvia sonrió ante el comentario, la ocasión en lo encontró ebrio, Loke se había comportado como el mejor amigo que era, se dio cuenta que la relación de esos dos chicos había era mucho más que hacer fiestas , salir por mujeres o tomar, ellos en verdad eran amigos

-Loke de verdad te considera un amigo—

-Y yo a él, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas—y si no era por el estruendoso grito de otro adolescente que hizo un gran clavado a la alberca, Juvia hubiera jurado que haba visto tristeza en los ojos de Fullbuster-¿Quieres algo de tomar?—ella asintió y el chico se retiró por un alguna bebida para ambos al poco tiempo lo vio venir con dos vasos desechables, uno en cada mano.

-Toma—extendió el chico, Lockser tomo el vaso, ambos veían como un chico de los que estaban en la alberca se subía a la espalda de otro y otro más a la espalda de este, así el montículo humano que se había formado se preparaba para arrojarse al agua

-¿Eso no es peligroso?—pregunto Juvia

-No …no creo—completo el Fullbuster la vista de ambos estaba perdida en el momento esperando que el chico que cargaba a los otros dos, pudiera dar el pequeño salto que los separaba del agua y en algún momento el chico reunió la fuerza y con un balbuceo a forma de grito de guerra que la peli azul no comprendió este se lanzó al agua, exploraron las risas de parte de los presentes incluidos Gray y Juvia que fueron alcanzados por una parte del agua que salió volando, entre las risas Lockser trato de calmarse tomando un sorbo de la bebida que le había traído el chico. Gray solo escucho como su acompañante tosía con algo de descontrol mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto ligeramente preocupado

-Esto no es agua—dijo aun tosiendo la chica, la inocencia de esta le hicieron reír a Fullbuster

-Claro que no lo es, no sabía que no tomabas—hablo riéndose

-¡Cómo se toman esto!—menciono ya más tranquila

-Así—dijo el pelinegro antes de tomarse el líquido del vaso de la chica, ella solo hizo un puchero de desagrado que no hicieron más que causarla gracia a Fullbuster—Te traeré agua, no te muevas— ella espero en la mesa en que estaban mientras él se iba por agua para su invitada, y si Juvia hubiera puesto más atención hubiera notado un par de miradas en ella que no eran precisamente amistosas. Las horas transcurrían y aunque la peli azul se seguía sintiendo algo fuera de lugar, se sentía mucho menos incomoda que antes, Gray ayudo bastante en ello, Juvia no imaginaba que el chico tuviera tantas anécdotas tan graciosas para contarle, lo que hizo que el tiempo se fuera volando, aunque no dejaba de pensar que se sentiría mejor si el Dragneel hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y la hubiese acompañado, se dio cuenta que la presencia del peli rosa le daba una confianza en sí misma que se ausentaba junto con el chico.

-¿Sabes dónde está el baño?— Juvia sabía que su pregunta era estúpida porque obviamente Gray sabría donde esta cada habitación de esa casa, pero decidió preguntar por dos sencillas razones, la primera anunciarle que quería retirarse, no es que la compañía no le pareciera agradable, pero el estruendo de la música y los gritos empezaban a molestarle un poco, y segundo fue la manera más sutil de pedirle ayuda y no perderse en el castillo que tenía Loke por casa. Después de que el pelinegro le diera unas simples instrucciones y ella rechazase su propuesta de acompañarla la chica se adentró en la casa. Había muchas más personas que cuando llego, así que el paso por la casa y sobre todo por las escaleras fue sumamente difícil, entre tanta gente bailando, tomando y haciendo otras cosas que Juvia por su bien decidió no mirar, a empujones logro subir al segundo piso, que imagino estaría más libre para transitar, pero se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba y entonces entendió por que las fiestas de Loke causaban la emoción que causaban. Entre el mar de cuerpos sudados se dedicó a observar cualquiera que pudiese ser el baño, vio una puerta al final del pasillo y le pareció que lo más probable sea que ese fuera el lugar que buscaba así que a paso lento y de nuevo entre empujones llego hasta ahí. Efectivamente ahí se encontraba el baño, lo que Juvia no esperaba era ver a una pareja dándose amor como toda hormona adolescente reclama, la chica se encontraba en brassier, mientras que el ya no llevaba camisa y el pantalón estaba en proceso de perderse, el grito de sorpresa fue tanto que se ahogó en su garganta, tapo sus ojos con sus manos, mientras su cara hervía de la vergüenza

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!—Pero a pesar de sus disculpas ellos no parecían percatarse si quiera que la chica estaba ahí

-¡Hey par de calientes, para eso está la habitación!—la voz de Loke le hicieron abrir los ojos, y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo los chicos entre risas atendieron la indicación del peli naranja, acomodándose las ropas como pudieran y saliendo de ahí. Juvia no entendía como podían reírse como si nada, ella en su situación no podría ni moverse de la vergüenza.

-¡Juvia! Me alegra que vinieras—

-yo…no…ah…debí tocar—a pesar de que el chico la saludo con toda naturalidad, la peli azul se encontraba balbuceando por la escena recién vista, Loke no pudo hacer otra cosa que estallar en risas, dejándola a ella aún más desconcertada

-Aunque hubieses tocado, ellos no te hubieran escuchado, pensarías que no hay nadie y de todos modos terminarías abriendo la puerta—

-Pero…pero…-

-Tranquila estaba tan ebrios, que ni recordaran que los viste, fuera de eso, qué bueno que te animaste a venir—

-Bueno, se lo prometí a Gray y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—Loke no pudo evitar sentirse con algo de remordimiento ante las palabras tan sinceras de la chica

-¿No deberías hacer las cosas porque tú quieras, en lugar de que sea porque se las prometes a alguien?—Noto que había sido un poco brusco por la expresión en la cara de la chica, pero le había parecido que era tan inocente que imagino lo fácil que sería para un mujeriego experimentado como Gray romperla, sobre todo por lo que el peli naranja sabía que la chica venia representando para Fullbuster y sin embargo vio como ella le regalaba una sonrisa y expresión dulce

-¿Pero no hay nada de malo en cumplir lo que se promete verdad?—Loke le respondió con otra sonrisa

-Bueno ahora que el baño es tuyo te dejo—menciono algo divertido el chico, ella se limitó a responder asintiendo

Gray estaba por levantarse de su asiento e ir en busca de Lockser, no era precisamente una persona que se destacase por su paciencia, así que se había decidido a ir a buscarla porque estaba casi seguro de que la chica se había perdido y así hubiera sido si una chica de pelo blanco no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino

-¿Qué haces aquí Sorano?—

-Antes solías llamarme "Ángel"—menciono tan sarcástica como venenosa pudo la chica, ella y Gray habían tenido sus amoríos hace bastante tiempo y aunque Gray no termino las cosas de la mejor forma a ella realmente no le importo mucho, Sorano no era de las que pensaban que valía la pena clavarse con un chico, sus malas experiencias tuvo para llegar a esa conclusión, pero si podía divertirse un rato con alguno con seguridad lo haría y todo hubiera terminado en paz si al Fullbuster no le hubiera ocurrido poner los ojos en la hermana menor de esta y ahí radicaba el odio de Sorano a Fullbuster, en que el corazón que acabo rompiendo el pelinegro no fue el de ella, sino el de su preciada hermana, aunque el pelinegro nunca llego a enterarse de todo ello.

-Responde, ¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Mmmm…Nadie me prohibió entrar—

-Es bueno saberlo… pondré guardias la próxima vez—

-Me encantan tus atenciones—

-¿Qué quieres?—

-Hablar contigo…-

-Lástima que a mí no me interese en lo más…-

-Pero la peli azul si te interesa ¿no?—

-¿Qué sabes de Juvia?—el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad

-Hablemos en privado—menciono con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, y sin embargo el pelinegro no lo pensó mucho para ir detrás de ella, hasta que ambos acabaron en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso.

-¿Y bien que sabes de Juvia?—Y Sorano sonreía, sonreía con un poco de culpa, porque sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa de lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo creía firmemente en el ojo por ojo y si Gray había lastimado a alguien que ella quería, ella lastimaría a alguien que él quisiera.

Juvia había salido del baño, se había refrescado la cara, retocado un poco su imagen y había despejado su mente, se dirigía al lugar donde hasta hace un momento estaba hablando tan amenamente con Fullbuster, en el traslado hacia ese lugar, se encontró con un par de chicas, una estaba doblada sobre sí misma y sus manos se mantenían en su abdomen, en su cara expresaba mucho dolor, la otra parecía hablarle y estar desesperada por no saber qué hacer, la peli azul se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarlas, le pareció impensable que nadie de los que estuvieran cerca suyo se percatara de la situación por lo ebrios que estaban.

-¿Qué le pasa?—pregunto a la acompañante de la chica

-Le duele mucho el estómago—la chica en cuestión emitió un quejido de dolor, que solo preocupo más a ambas-¿Me ayudas a llevarla a una habitación? Necesita recostarse—Juvia asintió sin pensarlo y entre ambas llevaron a la chica a la habitación más cercana, a Lockser se le ocurrió que podría estar ocupada por los chicos que se encontró en el baño y con todo el rubor en sus mejillas estaba a punto de contarle a la chica cuando esta se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dentro no había nadie. La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, aunque si algo desordenada y en la cama se encontraba lleno de abrigos y suéteres de los presentes en la fiesta que habían terminado ahí para que no resultaran un estorbo, fue algo que le pareció un poco raro a Lockser pero lo atribuyo a su poca experiencia en esta clase de eventos

-¿Podrías despejar la cama? – Juvia asintió y dejo que la chica se recargara en su amiga pelinegra, pensó donde pondría todas las prendas y cuando su opción más viable fue el piso, escucho la puerta cerrarse, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse en que el par de mujeres se habían sustituido por dos hombres

-¿Dónde están ellas?—pregunto con una mala sensación en el estómago, esa que te avisa que algo va mal. Uno de los chicos rio mientras el otro la veía fijamente, pero ninguno respondía-¿Qué hacen aquí?—empezó a entrar en pánico cuando vio como ambos se acercaban y en el proceso uno se quitaba la camisa, ella trato de correr a la puerta pero no creyó poder evadir a ambos y así fue, antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarse a esta , el que aún conservaba la camisa la sostuvo del brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para arrojarla a la cama, después de su caída Juvia rápidamente se sentó en la cama y busco algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, pero el pánico que sentía le impedía pensar algo claro, solo observaba como el que tenía el dorso desnudo se acercó a ella y la jalo para colocarse debajo de él, y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el otro también empezaba a desnudarse, la obvia idea de lo que estaba pasando se mostró tan irreal que no quería creerlo, ella no había hecho nada tan malo como para terminar violada en una fiesta por un par de hombres alcohólicos. El azote a su realidad se hizo presente cuando sintió como el que estaba arriba de ella empezaba a romper el hombro de su vestido, y entonces una desesperación absoluta la invadió, grito y su grito fue silenciado por la mano masculina del extraño, mientras que con la otra seguía rompiendo el otro hombro del vestido, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer del pánico que sentía, cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente – _"No vayas a llorar"-_ cuatro palabras que el peli rosa le había repetido constantemente, ahora entendía todo lo que conllevaban, no les daría el gusto de que la vieran llorando de miedo, después entendió que no ganaba nada dejándose paralizar por este, y no supo cuando reunió las fuerzas, pero en todo el embrollo que se había causado en su mente se halló a si misma golpeado el pecho del sujeto que había estado oliendo y besando su cuello, hasta que logro alejarlo lo suficiente como para que uno de sus pequeños puños terminaran golpeando la cara del sujeto, cuando este se levantó sobre sus rodillas vio la oportunidad y con su rodilla golpeo su entre pierna, este no reprimió el grito de dolor y el mismo se arrojó a un lado de la cama, la chica se puso de pie, mientras el otro hombre que se encontraba sin camisa la observaba con la mirada filosa, no entendió el por qué este comenzó a reírse como si lo que estuviera pasando fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, pero ella aprovecho para correr hacia la puerta, se encontró con que esta no tenía si quiera el seguro puesto y sintió una sensación de alivio cuando por fin salió de la habitación y se habría ido corriendo de ahí si la cabellera negra que había ayudado hace un momento no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

-Sabía que eras intensa Juvia, ¿pero encerrarte con dos hombres en una casa que ni siquiera es tuya no es demasiado?—menciono lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas las miradas que hace un momento no se detuvieron en la chica "enferma" repararan en ella, Juvia no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que el chico que se había estado riendo hace un rato se paró detrás de ella y froto los pálidos brazos con sus manos, acercando su boca a la oreja de ella diciendo un "Nos vemos luego gatita" para salir con la camisa entre sus manos, causando murmullos y miradas hacia la peli azul, el chico que aún quedaba dentro grito un "podemos repetir", que no hizo más que empeorar la situación y Juvia entendió todo lo que pasaba, entendió lo ingenua que fue cuando se ofreció a ayudar a quien todos ignoraban, irse de la mano con el chico que se había ido hace un momento, ella había salido de una habitación con dos chicos sin camisa, su cabello revuelto y el vestido deshecho, no dijo nada, agacho la mirada mientras se concentraba en no llorar, aunque le parecía algo imposible porque sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, se sintió pequeña ante las miradas acusadoras y los murmullos morbosos, se sintió sola. Fue como si estuviera y a la vez no, todo había pasado demasiado rápido que le parecía que era como una pesadilla. La luz de una cámara le hicieron alzar la vista, la pelinegra sostenía su celular frente a ella con una sonrisa, que le dijo a Juvia que todo había salido como ella lo planeo y la peli azul no pudo evitar sentirse como una completa estúpida, después esta se acercó a su oído para susurrar "Dile a Gray que esto es por Yukino"

-¿Qué tiene que ver Gray?—fue lo único que su cabeza logro carburar, y eso pareció hacer enojar a la morena

-Escucha, si no quieres que te pasen más cosas malas, mejor que te alejes de ese pecho frio y le pases el recado—

-¿Pecho frio?—Juvia no supo porque en ese momento paso por su mente los ojos tristes del pelinegro que vio cuando estaba ebrio—El no…-

-Despierta estúpida—interrumpió la pelinegra mientras le daba golpes con su dedo en la cabeza de la chica—Gray no tiene sentimientos, ni por ti, ni por nadie, no eres especial para él, nadie lo es, porque es un imbécil que solo sabe pensar en sí mismo, él no quiere a nadie porque ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso—

-No deberías hablar de alguien que no conoces—No supo cuando respondió, porque en su mente tenía la expresión de agradecimiento de Gray cuando hablaba de Loke, no le parecía que alguien sin sentimientos pudiera tener esas expresiones, tampoco fue consiente de la serenidad con la que lo dijo.

-La que no lo conoce eres tú, pero bueno que se podía esperar de alguien que se relaciona con personas como Dragneel—Juvia reacciono ante la mención del peli rosa y sintió de nuevo su sangre correr ante la mención tan pedante que había hecho la chica- ¿Te gusta lo extremo no? , no cualquiera se mete con Dragneel y Fullbuster…es como un acto suicida—siguió irónica, sin embargo la pelinegra noto el cambio en la mirada de la peli azul, porque sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y eso solo le indicaba que estaba molesta y a ella le gustaba molestar—Dime querida—siguió su juego mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y de nuevo se acercaba a su oreja-¿Dragneel es tan salvaje en la cama a como suele comportarse?, porque siendo así, también debería probar—se paró frente a ella con la sonrisa de superioridad que le daban los ojos impactados de Juvia y la pelinegra iba a comenzar a reír, cuando sintió como un fuerte golpe daba en su cara haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cuando logro recobrarlo busco al causante de que su mejilla ardiera, no espero ver a la peli azul aun con la mano en la posición en que quedo después de haber asentado tremenda bofetada.

-No…no voy a dejar, que alguien como tú, venga a hablar mal de Natsu—Minerva no se esperaba esa reacción de la chica, hasta donde Sorano le había dicho no tendría problemas con la peli azul por el carácter tranquilo que la caracterizaba, así que una bofetada era algo para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparada, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, tomo el vaso de uno de los espectadores que estaban cerca, sin dejar de mirar directo a los ojos a la chica, aunque esta no se amedrentaba ante la mirada furiosa de Orland, cuando tuvo el vaso en sus manos escupió en él, para después vertérselo en el cabello a Lockser, Juvia se estremeció ante el contacto de la fría bebida con su piel.

-No pensaba se tan cruel contigo, pero esto—señalo su mejilla roja—no te lo voy a perdonar—al tiempo que le mostraba la foto del momento en que salía de la habitación, y el chico sin camisa de fondo-¿Qué crees que pasaría si subo esto? ¿Si la hago llegar a personas importantes?, Si no me equivoco tu papa tiene un despacho de abogados importante ¿Qué dirían de ver a la hija de tan buen hombre en esta situación?—Juvia se quedó muda ante la última amenaza de la morena, su padre era un tema complicado en su vida. Minerva estaba por decir algo más cuando sintió que el teléfono era arrebatado de sus manos

-¿Subir que?—la voz masculina se hizo resonar, llamando la atención de los presentes, Juvia se tuvo que tallar los ojos para creer que lo estaba viendo, Natsu sostenía el teléfono, después lo dejo caer contra el piso

-¿Qué mierda crees que…?—Minerva se había agachado por el celular pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase o si quiera poner un dedo sobre el aparato, Dragneel se encargó de destrozarlo con su pie, pisándolo en repetidas ocasiones ante la mirada atónita de todos

-Ahora escúchame bien—dijo el chico una vez que se agacho a la altura de la morena—vas a pedirle disculpas a Juvia y a arreglar lo que hiciste—

-O si no que—interrumpió furiosa la pelinegra

-Me encargare de dejarte como a eso—menciono tranquilo Natsu, sin embargo había una furia palpable en cada una de sus palabras, lo que lo hacía parecer amenazante mientras señalaba el celular destrozado, eso tomo por sorpresa completamente a Minerva aunque trato de disimularlo

-Tú no le pegarías a una mujer—

-A las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre, y tú no eres una mujer, eres una perra—la situación se estaba tomando demasiado tensa, y Juvia sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara perjudicaría más a Natsu que a cualquier otro, no era cualquier cosa lo que le estaba diciendo a la morena, así que sus piernas, aunque temblorosas empezaron a moverse hasta llegar a el

-Natsu…- Llamo débilmente, estaba aturdida por la situación y poco asustada aunque no quisiera reconocerlo por la actitud del chico, nunca lo había visto tan molesto como ahora, los ojos verdes casi mataban a Minerva e incluso esta lo reconocía porque aun con la soberbia por la que se caracterizaba mantenía la vista en el piso, pero el chico parecía no escucharla. Así que la peli azul toco su hombro haciendo que la mirada jade se posara en ella. A Natsu se le partió el corazón de verla así, humillada, maltratada, la cerveza había manchado el vestido roto de la chica, su cabello alborotado se pegaba a su cara con sudor, el maquillaje ligero que se puso se había embarrado en su cara y aun así cuando sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió tranquila, como si le dijese sin palabras que todo estaba bien, aun cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Dragneel dio un suspiro pesado y se levantó no sin antes darle una última mirada a Minerva que seguía de rodillas en el piso, Juvia iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando noto que Natsu no se movía, este no dijo nada, pero repitiendo la acción de Orland, le quito el vaso a un chico que se encontraba cerca y sin mencionar palabra alguna lo derramo encima de la chica, "ahora estamos a mano" escucho decir al Dragneel antes de que desapareciera de su vista junto con la peli azul.

Caminaron sin reparar en nada ni en nadie, mientras atravesaban la casa, Natsu le había puesto la sudadera que traía a la chica. Juvia caminaba delante del chico con la vista baja y sus manos sostenidas del cierre de la prenda, formando una X con sus brazos, Dragneel iba ligeramente detrás de ella, tenía sus manos puestas en los hombros de la chica tratando de darle algo de apoyo, su vista se hallaba en el perfil de la triste expresión que formaba el rostro de la fémina. Cuando ambos se encontraban en el jardín frontal Juvia detuvo el paso.

-¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto preocupado el chico

-Yo…olvide mi bolso dentro—Natsu dio un suspiro hondo para después ponerse en el campo de visión de la peli azul, trataría de que al menos por un momento despegara su vista del piso

-Yo iré por él, no tardare—ella asintió pero la vista seguía en el pasto que pisaban sus pies—Trata de estar tranquila—escucho decir al Dragneel y sintió como este tomaba uno de los mechones mojados que se habían pegado a su cara y lo colocaba delicadamente detrás de su oreja, cuando alzo la vista solo vio la espalda del chico y como este volvía a entrar a la enorme vivienda.

Natsu no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el bolso en las manos de Loke, mientras este bajaba las escaleras visiblemente conmocionado a lo que Dragneel se dejó notar un poco sorprendido.

-Supongo que buscabas esto—le dijo mientras extendía el bolso, Natsu lo recibió asintiendo, sin embargo no dijo nada, aun seguía demasiado molesto y hasta donde sabia Gray o Loke tenían algo que ver en lo que le había pasado a Lockser, y aunque quería gritar y maldecirlos simplemente sus labios no se abrieron. Loke por su lado solo recibió una mirada fría de Dragneel, incluso el había entendido que lo que acaba de pasar sobrepasaba los limites, no era la primera vez que veía como humillaban a alguien en alguna de sus fiestas, pero sí que trataran de asustar a alguien fingiendo una violación le pareció que además de excesivo era cruel, se había quedado como un espectador en la escena aunque trato de moverse para ayudar a la chica, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía y entonces entendió que lo que para el había sido la incredulidad al no tragarse lo que veía, en Dragneel se había transformado en una ira total. Natsu estaba por retirarse cuando escucho al peli naranja hablar

-Me voy a encargar que Gray deje en paz a Juvia—

-No te pedí eso—hablo por primera vez el ojiverde

-Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor—después de un breve silencio completo—Dile a Juvia que lo siento mucho, no debí descuidarla— "Yo no debí dejarla sola" azoto la mente del peli rosa en ese momento, se sentía impotente porque sabía que de haber estado el ahí a Juvia no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, así que con la culpa en su cabeza salió a encontrarse con la chica.

En cuanto Juvia se quedó sola, sintió la vergüenza y la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo, era algo que nunca le había pasado y además de todo noto como su cuerpo aun temblaba, tomo con más fuerza la prenda del peli rosa como si eso le diese más fuerzas para no caer derrumbada en ese momento y quién sabe si así fuese. En su cabeza todo se repetía en cámara lenta, convirtiéndose en una especie de tortura para la peli azulada y en ese torbellino que era su mente, sintió una salada gota recorrer su mejilla. Rápidamente la limpio y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto, los tallo un poco provocando que salieran unas lágrimas más, que trataba de limpiar, mientras se repetía a si misma que respirara profundo. Natsu estaba por encontrarse con ella, pero en cuanto su vista choco con la figura de la chica, la encontró tallándose los ojos, que solo podían significar una cosa, estaba por decir algo cuando escucho a la chica decirse a sí misma "No debo llorar, a Natsu no le gusta que llore", el peli rosa no supo con exactitud como tomarse eso, fue una mezcla de ternura y amargura, así que se quedó unos segundos observándola en silencio, hasta que vio como la chica daba media vuelta y sintió como sus miradas chocaban, el chico no supo que decir así que solo levanto el bolso para que ella lo viera.

-¿Nos vamos?—pregunto la chica ya cansada, Natsu solo se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar por los hombros, mientras ambos caminaban a la casa de la peli azul.

El camino fue en un silencio impasible, que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, no tardaron más de media hora en llegar, sin embargo el camino pareció más largo de lo usual.

-Natsu…bueno…- el peli rosa estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mientras ella estaba frente a él, la noto sonrojada y como comenzaba a tartamudear, mientras jugaba con la manga de su sudadera—sí, no tienes nada que hacer…bueno yo quería…yo—Juvia se sentía estúpida de hacer tantas pausas al hablar, de no poder completar ni siquiera una oración, puso sus manos en sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse

-Si quieres que me quede, lo hare—escucho la chica, lo que la hizo ver a los ojos al Dragneel, encontró una expresión amable en el rostro del chico, Juvia sonrió ante la atención del chico, se sorprendió de que entendiera lo que quiera decir sin mencionar alguna palabra, a pesar de lo abatida que se sentía, no pudo evitar sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró cuando vio como Natsu le devolvía el gesto, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír además de una forma tan sincera que le hicieron sentir nervios en el estómago. Ella se hizo a un lado dejando que el ojiverde entrara a la casa. Natsu se volvió a encontrar con la casa de Lockser vacía, le pareció raro considerando lo tarde que era, entendió que considerando lo que acababa de pasar le sería difícil a la chica quedarse sola.

-¿No hay nadie?—dijo mientras se acercaban ambos a la sala

-Mi padre está fuera de la ciudad—Natsu noto los azules ojos tristes de la chica, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar que le decía Minerva, su padre era un tema delicado en la vida de Lockser así que pensó que no debería indagar en su pasado

-Bien, lo mejor será que tomes un baño, yo prepare algo para cenar—menciono el peli rosa con un intento de dar animo a la chica

-¿Sabes cocinar?—Juvia no había pensado lo que dijo, fue algo que simplemente salió de su boca, Natsu se había mantenido callado, la peli azul pensó que había hecho molestar a Dragneel, se sintió algo confundida cuando este se echó a reír, sin embargo al final dejo que algo de la risa del chico la contagiara.

-Bueno, no iba a poder vivir comprando comida, así que tuve que aprender, no te preocupes no soy tan malo—dijo a la vez que le daba palmadas suaves en la cabeza a la chica, ella asintió y se retiró mientras subía las escaleras.

Había pasado alrededor de unos 45 minutos, cuando la chica bajo de las escaleras con su vergonzosa piyama rosa de ositos y el pelo húmedo seducida por el buen olor que salía de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto mientras cubría su cuerpo con el pilar que estaba en la puerta de la cocina, le gustaba su piyama, pero admitía que le avergonzaba un poco que la vieran usándola por lo infantil que resultaba

-Espagueti con queso—cuando Natsu volteo la vista la encontró escondida como una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer una travesura-¿Qué haces?—

-Bueno…es que, mi ropa…—

-Juvia, por si no recuerdas alguna vez saliste así vestida a buscarme a mi casa, así que no es la primera vez que te veo así—Juvia se quedó callada, recordando aquel momento y algo apenada de haberlo olvidado, aun se preguntaba cómo fue que en esa ocasión salió así.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?—Natsu se había parado a un lado suyo con un plato llevo se espagueti en cada mano

-En la sala hay una mesa de centro podemos comer ahí, viendo la televisión—

-¿puedes traer las bebidas?— ella asintió y con un mucho mejor ánimo comparado con el que subió las escaleras se dirigió con las bebidas a donde estaba el chico

-Huele bien—dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de el en la alfombra que tenía en el piso

-Te dije que sabía cocinar—menciono mientras repartía los cubiertos

-Natsu…—

-¿Qué pasa?—

-…Gracias… por no dejarme sola—cuando Natsu escuchó la voz de la chica quebrarse dirigió la vista hacia ella y se encontró con los ojos cristalinos y unas pocas lagrimas que asomaban con salirse

-Tonta no llores—con su dedo limpio las lágrimas de la chica, no supo en que momento la mano de la chica quedo sobre la suya

-Gracias—volvió a repetir con los ojos llorosos. Y de pronto cuando ambos lo notaron sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, ninguno oculto el sonrojo de su cara, mientras Natsu se perdió en el azul cristalino de Juvia y esta se dejó envolver en el verde jade del peli rosa. Natsu se sentía en un sueño, el no podía moverse y ella tampoco lo hacía, seguían demasiado cerca, la respiración de la chica chocaba con la suya ¿esa era la situación en que se daba un beso?

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado era uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenia de escribir desde que lo idee en mi mente**

 **MiguelpuentedeJesus** Me alegro que te haya gustado la reconciliación de Cana y Gildarst :3. Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia, además de que siempre eres el primero que me deja un comentario :,3 no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verlo en la bandeja .

 **Ryohei Sawada Dragneel** Muchas gracias por por comentar y me alegro que te guste como va la historia

 **Oconeer95** Me gusta tu idea, en realidad seria bastante interesante ver a esta Juvia celosa, muchas gracias por tu recomendación.

 **Juvia** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y si la inspiración es un problema aveces. No sabia que escribías pero no estaría mal que me pasaras algunos de tus fics 7u7 me gustaría leerte.

 **Anjukkun 21** Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta la continuación, espero la disfrutes

 **NUAJava** No se por que pero me gusta mucho como comentas, tal vez por que me recuerdas a un amigo?. Loke es una buena persona xD o al menos es menos malo que Gray, y bueno lo que ve en Juvia ya se vera mas adelante y no te preocupes en algún momento le partirán toda la cara a Gray

 **QueenSara** Aun no me considero una gran escritora, pero gracias se hace el intento(¿ y si era lo que quería remarcas la manera en que cada personaje sufre de distinta forma, por que hasta a Gray que aquí es un hdp tiene su corazón partio(¿? Lamento si tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aquí esta la continuación y espero te guste

 **Historias MONOGATARI** Ya no lo extrañes mas aquí esta la continuación xD, muchísimas gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia en ocasiones necesito comentarios asi para ponerme las pilas y ver en que chance me doy para escribir, asi que gracias.

 **Gracias por leer**


	9. Capítulo IX Crepusculo parte I

**Bueno sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo lamento pero hubo cosas en mi vida a las que debí darle más prioridad en su momento, espero que el capítulo sea de si agrado y compense la espera(¿?**

 _-Natsu... -_

 _-¿Qué pasa?—_

 _-…Gracias… por no dejarme sola—cuando Natsu escuchó la voz de la chica quebrarse dirigió la vista hacia ella y se encontró con los ojos cristalinos y unas pocas lagrimas que asomaban con salirse_

 _-Tonta no llores—con su dedo limpio las lágrimas de la chica, no supo en que momento la mano de ella quedo sobre la suya_

 _-Gracias—volvió a repetir con los ojos llorosos. Y de pronto cuando ambos lo notaron sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, ninguno oculto el sonrojo de su cara, mientras Natsu se perdió en el azul cristalino de Juvia y esta se dejó envolver en el verde jade del peli rosa. Natsu se sentía en un sueño, él no podía moverse y ella tampoco lo hacía, seguían demasiado cerca, la respiración de la chica chocaba con la suya ¿esa era la situación en que se daba un beso?_

Mentiría si dijera que no quería besarla, porque muchas veces lo soñó, ¿entonces porque ahora sentía que no debía hacerlo?, tal vez fuera que le daba la impresión de que se aprovechaba de lo vulnerable que se encontraba la peli azul en ese momento, estaba conmocionada y asustada, pero seguían en la misma posición, Natsu simplemente no podía dejar de ver la mirada ensoñadora que le deba Juvia, a él, solo a él y que sus labios querían chocar con los de ella.

Después de que Natsu dejara de besar su frente, ella se dejó envolver en los brazos del peli rosa, recargo su cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabello como si de un cachorro se tratase, Juvia dejaba que un sentimiento de paz la invadiera y extrañamente un poco de desilusión, de pronto se encontró preguntándose el porqué, hasta donde ella misma pensaba estaba enamorada de Gray, entonces ¿por qué siempre pensaba en Natsu para darse valor? ¿Porque sus ojos verdes la hacían que se perdiera? ¿Porque se sentía segura con él? ¿Porque no quería romper ese abrazo? ¿Por qué sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho con esa cercanía? ¿Porque lloraba cuando lo veía herido? ¿Por qué quería que la besara? No supo cómo responderse y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento

-¿Quieres ver una película?—pregunto Natsu rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había formado así como el contacto que tenían, ella asintió tranquilamente. No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ambos quedaron dormidos frente al televisor que ya no transmitía ningún filme. Natsu se despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana para encontrar una Juvia dormida recargada sobre su hombro. Le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con ella, la miro por largo rato como ya había hecho anteriormente, mientras el recuerdo de la cena rondaba su cabeza, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, el creía que si ¿entonces porque se sentía arrepentido? Tal vez porque en realidad tenía miedo, miedo de que si él se acercaba demasiado Juvia se asustara y se alejara de él, y eso si lo terminaría de romper. Recordó a Mavis y su consejo y mientras miraba como Juvia se acomodaba más con él pensaba que la guerra con Gray no estaba perdida. Esa mañana desayunaron juntos en casa de Juvia, la peli azul se había ofrecido a preparar el alimento para ambos. Ya despierta y más tranquila de lo que había pasado el día anterior se encontró sintiéndose culpable, sentía como si hubiese arrastrado a Natsu a sus errores, recordó cuando el chico le dijo que no fuera a esa fiesta, y que se hubiera evitado una de las peores escenas de su vida de haberle hecho caso

-Natsu—

-Dime—

-Perdona las molestias que te cause—la frase sorprendió al chico que casi por instinto la miro a los ojos, la vio avergonzada mientras miraba su plato y jugaba con el tenedor –Tú me advertiste y yo… no te hice caso, además te hice que te quedaras y que me salvaras de Minerva, yo…—

-¿Quieres callarte?—fue consciente de lo brusco que sonó

-¿Eh?—

-Escucha, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que acabas de decir es una molestia para mí, ni siquiera el hecho de que fueras a la fiesta y si tuviera que volver a hacer lo de ayer lo haría—el peli rosa había dicho todo con tal seguridad que había dejado a Juvia sin palabras, ella se limitaba a verlo a los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas, lo que le acababa de decir el chico la había sorprendido. Natsu no estaba seguro de que hubiera expresado de sus ideas de la mejor forma, pero simplemente abrió la boca sin pensar, no quería que Juvia pensara que ella suponía algún problema para él. Se hizo presente un silencio incomodo en el que uno estaba al pendiente de la reacción del otro, de pronto Natsu entro en pánico cuando Juvia se echó a llorar

-E-espera no ¿Juvia que tienes?, ¡No llores!—pero la chica seguía llorando como una niña pequeña-¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡No llores!— a ese punto el chico se había levantado de su lugar y se había acercado a donde estaba la chica, buscando desesperadamente una forma de calmarla aunque no encontraba ninguna

-E-estoy estoy, muy f-feliz—logro articular la peli azul entre balbuceos, su respuesta había desconcertado al chico ¿Feliz? ¿Ella había dicho feliz?

-¿Feliz? ¿Estas feliz? ¿No te había hecho sentir mal?—pregunto aun confundido a lo que ella negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras secaba las ultimas lagrimas con sus manos

-Desde que mi madre murió…- comenzó su plática la chica una vez se hubiera calmado—Desde que ella murió siempre me había sentido sola y es horrible; es horrible sentir ese vacío y vivir con él, porque sabes que no importa lo que hagas nadie va a voltear a verte, pero lo sobrellevaba—Juvia dio una pausa en busca de no perder la calma que había logrado mantener; Natsu por su parte sentía un nudo en la garganta, no porque la historia de la chica lo conmoviera y viera lo sola y desprotegida que estaba la peli azul, sino porque entendía cada palabra que decía la fémina, los términos soledad y vacío azotaron su corazón, sintió ese nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo iguales que eran Juvia y el— Ayer de verdad me asuste, me sentía pequeña como si fuera un bicho que cualquiera pudiera pisar y cuando llegaste… Natsu cuando llegaste de verdad me hiciste sentir que dejaba de ser nadie y que podía contar contigo, pero tenía miedo—

-¿Miedo de que?—

-De que te hartaras de mí—

-¿Por qué pasaría eso?—menciono Natsu sorprendido

-Porque siempre pasa—respondió la chica con la mirada triste, Natsu pensó que podría ser un buen momento para sincerarse con ella, al menos en una parte.

-El que debería tener miedo de que lo dejen soy yo—rompió el peli rosa el silencio que se había formado logrando tener toda la atención de Lockser sobre el—Juvia literalmente llegaste a arreglar mi vida, y sé que soy un desastre que la mayoría del tiempo te mantiene preocupada, si me metido en alguna pelea, si logro mantener las notas para pasar el semestre, si no me meto en problemas, tu eres la que hartarías de mi—

-No digas eso, jamás lo haría—Respondió Juvia con total certeza, en respuesta Natsu le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, ambos sentían una paz que no creyeron tener, ambos se dieron cuenta de cuanto le importaban al otro y se dieron cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, la armonía se vio interrumpida por una notificación que tenía Juvia en su celular, la chica lo reviso y Natsu noto una reacción no muy feliz de su parte estaba por preguntar si algo ocurría cuando ella se adelanto

-¿Quieres salir?—pregunto simple

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?—

-Donde sea—respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro que a Natsu no le pareció sincera del todo, quedo callado un momento hasta que ella volvió a hablar—Solo no quiero estar en casa—

-¿Pasa algo?—

-Mi padre llega hoy, y siéndote honesta no lo quiero ver—respondió con un deje de tristeza nostálgico, el pareció entenderlo y sin preguntar más espero pacientemente a que la chica subiera a arreglarse. Natsu se había puesto a pensar en Juvia y en él, le parecía que con lo hablado recientemente tenía aún más cercanía con ella, era la segunda vez que dormía en su casa aunque en esa ocasión sus cuerpos no estuvieron tan juntos como la noche pasada, le parecía que Juvia confiaba más en él, recordó sus palabras de recién…" _Natsu cuando llegaste de verdad me hiciste sentir que dejaba de ser nadie y que podía contar contigo"_ no recordaba nunca que alguien le hubiese dicho que podía contar con él, que tuviera la confianza en el para saber que no le fallaría, Juvia era la primera, la primera a la que no le importo lo que se dijera de él, la primera que lo apoyo aun cuando nadie creía en el (además de Mavis), la primera que lo hacía afrontarse a lo que sentía y de pronto se encontró sintiéndose feliz, como hace mucho no le pasaba. Cayo en cuenta que estaba a punto de tener una cita con Lockser, no era como si nunca hubieran salido los dos solos, pero por alguna razón esa ocasión la sentía distinta, tal vez fuera el hecho de que ahora eran mucho más cercanos

-¿Quieres pasar a tu casa?—la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos y Natsu pensó que nunca la había visto tan bonita como esa ocasión, la chica llevaba un vestido rosa casual que acentuaba mucho sus ojos y su cabello, unas medias cafés que hacían resaltar su piel y unos zapatos que si bien eran sencillos no le parecía que le quitaran la clase que Juvia solía tener-¿Natsu?—pregunto la chica al ver que no tenía respuesta

-Ehh…si—Natsu se levantó nervioso y dio paso para que la chica también saliera. Juvia por su parte no podía ocultar una felicidad creciente en su interior sabía que tenía ropa más casual en su armario, pero pensó en arriesgarse con ese atuendo por que sentía la curiosidad de saber si llegaba a parecerle bonita al chico, no supo porque pero sentía que esa salida no iba a ser como las anteriores, tenía la sensación de que era una cita, no una entre dos amigos y compañeros, sino como algo más.

-Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa—le dijo el peli rosa cuando ambos se encontraban en la sala de la casa del chico, ella asintió y tomo asiento en el sofá mientras la cabellera rosa de Natsu desaparecía tras una puerta; mientras esperaba en la sala Juvia se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, trato de tomar aire y calmarse, de pronto el casi beso de la cena vino a su mente y se dio cuenta de que pensaba en ello más de lo que hubiese querido, entonces se enfrentó a la posibilidad de que no estaba tan enamorada de Gray como creía y que esos sentimientos pudieran ser enfocados a "otra persona", se sonrojo ante la idea

-Listo podemos irnos—Natsu llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera con un dragón estampado y una chaqueta verde, él sabía que su ropa era demasiado casual y no contaba con el toque elegante que tenía la de Juvia, se sentía un poco mal, porque aunque busco en todo su armario algo que le pareciera decente (y se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo en esa situación, pues su imagen era algo a lo que realmente nunca le dio importancia) no encontró más que eso. Ambos caminaron un buen rato sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Terminaron en un centro comercial que estaba un poco retirado más al centro de la ciudad, no tenía mucho que el lugar acababa de abrir y les pareció que sería un buen lugar para distraerse, vieron algunas tiendas aunque realmente no compraron nada, poco después Juvia convenció a Natsu de comprar un helado y aunque el chico no era precisamente fan de las cosas frías al final acepto. Se encontraban sentados en una banca en el centro de la plaza, el tiempo transcurría hablando de banalidades y no notaron cuando un alegre mimo comenzaba a montar un espectáculo muy cerca de ahí, hasta que se vieron rodeados de una multitud de personas.

-¡Mira es un mimo!—señalo emocionada la chica como si de una niña se tratase—Tenía mucho de no ver uno—

-Nunca entendí a los mimos—decía el peli rosa mientras miraba al sujeto en cuestión con cara de confusión

-¿Por qué?—

-No lo sé, siempre me parecieron extraños—

-A mí me agradan, había uno que hacia un espectáculo muy bueno cerca del parque, solía ir a verlo con mi mama—ambos se miraron a los ojos, dejando crecer ese sentimiento de paz y calidez que los invadía y antes de que Natsu pudiera decir cualquier cosa noto como el mimo se sentaba a un lado de Juvia atrayendo consigo todas las miradas de los presentes. El mimo en cuestión hacia el típico movimiento de las comedias románticas, donde el chico finge un bostezo en el que estira los brazos y toma por los hombros a la chica a su lado, la chica era Juvia que al notar el gesto y el como el mimo levantaba las cejas de forma absurdamente coqueta, no pudo evitar reír, acto seguido sacaba una rosa que mantenía de adorno en la bolsa de su chaleco y se la ofrecía, Juvia la acepto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y volteo a ver al peli rosa. Natsu estaba un poco abochornado de que hubiera tanta gente mirándolos pero lograba disimularlo muy bien; había visto todo el acto de galantería del mimo, y cuando Juvia lo volteo a ver no pudo más que darle una mirada de confusión, el peli rosa en verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía reaccionar, la situación no era una que supiese manejar, noto como detrás de los azules ojos de Juvia, estaban los del mimo que lo miraban expectante, Natsu sin idea de que hacer simplemente le sostuvo la mirada, de pronto el mimo hizo una cara de sorpresa y se levantó exageradamente de la banca, miraba a Natsu con cara de preocupación mientras le hacía señas referentes a Juvia, la chica se sonrojo y comenzó a reír levemente, a él le tomo un poco más darse cuenta de que el mimo cuestionaba ( a su modo) si ellos dos eran pareja, Natsu no supo que responder pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo soberbia se asomara en su rostro, cosa que el mimo tomo como una afirmación, después el de la cara blanca inflo exageradamente su pecho y se colocó frente al peli rosa para seguidamente señalarlo y después señalarse a sí mismo; comenzó a mover los puños como si estuviese en una pelea, después se acercó a Juvia y beso la mano de la chica. Hasta donde Natsu entendía el mimo lo había retado a una pelea por Juvia y esperaba no equivocarse cuando se levantó de su asiento y miro de forma retadora al mimo, que inmediatamente dejo en paz a Juvia. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era notorio Natsu le sacaba casi media cabeza al sujeto que al notarlo empezó a dar saltos en un absurdo intento por alcanzarlo, mientras gesticulaba la cara con gestos de pelea, Natsu no sabía si debía reír o seguirle el juego como había hecho hasta ahora, desconcertado volteo a ver a Juvia que miraba divertida la escena , cuando el chico le pregunto que debía hacer ella levanto los hombros respondiéndole que no sabía, el mimo aprovecho y haciendo un gesto exagerado de que tomaba vuelo se movió hacia el peli rosa que sintió un pequeño golpe en el pecho para encontrar al mimo que fingía tratar de empujarlo con mucho esfuerzo, después el de la cara pintada, se recargo en su pecho como si fuese una pared mientras hacía que se limpiaba el sudor y tomaba aire, las risas de la gente adornaban el lugar y eso llamo la atención de Natsu, por un momento se le olvido estar rodeado de tantas personas; ya no se sentía abochornado, se encontró sintiéndose feliz de ver a tanta gente con una expresión alegre a su alrededor, era algo que nunca le había pasado, se había acostumbrado tanto a que le tuviera miedo y le evitaran, que lo que veía le parecía más un sueño que algo real. El mimo se sentó de nueva cuenta al lado de Juvia mientras Natsu los miraba fijo, el mimo le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la peli azulada y otra flor que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, Natsu no pudo evitar exaltarse y mirar al mimo de mala forma, definitivamente eso no lo esperaba, este se levantó apresurado y antes de que Natsu pudiera alejarlo de la chica se abalanzo sobre el regalándole otro beso en la mejilla, el chico se lo quitó de encima por demás sorprendido, el mimo hizo aparecer otra flor que coloco en la bolsa de la chamarra del chico que seguía con la misma cara entre enojo, confusión y vergüenza, el sujeto de blanco y negro hizo una reverencia al público y después se despidió con la mano para desaparecer por un pasillo, las personas poco a poco empezaron a dispersarse hasta que quedaron Natsu y Juvia, estuvieron en rato en silencio hasta que este se vio interrumpido por las risas de ambos

-Te juro que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer—decía aun entre risas el chico

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando te beso—Juvia seguía riendo mientras Natsu volvía a poner mala cara aunque no tardo mucho para que el buen humor volviera a apoderarse de él. Ni Juvia ni Natsu recordaban haberse reído tanto como ese día, rieron hasta que sus estómagos dolieron y su voz se vio gastada. Caminaban hacia la casa de la chica, si bien el camino era un poco largo no les importo, la compañía era buena y querían disfrutar del otro, empezaba a oscurecer, el viento comenzaba a hacerse presente y el lindo vestido de Juvia no estaba listo para afrontarlo, y como si de una película se tratase, Natsu noto como la peli azul frotaba sus brazos en busca de brindarse más calor, le pareció absurdo y cliché pero de eso se componía la vida ¿no? Juvia sintió un ligero peso sobre sus hombros, notando la chaqueta verde de Natsu sobre ella

-Debiste traer un suéter—menciono amable el chico, Juvia se sonrojo, y Natsu no sabía si era por vergüenza o algo mas

-Gracias—susurro ella mientras colocaba sus brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta buscando ponérsela de la forma correcta, no imagino lo grande que le quedaba pero le gustaba, miraba la prenda como si fuese un juguete y ella una niña, las mangas de esta sobrepasaban sus manos y Juvia jugaba con ese pedazo de tela sobrante, Natsu la miro y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a su rostro

-Últimamente sonríes más—hablo Juvia de pronto

-¿Enserio?—

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido, tienes una sonrisa muy linda— Natsu se sonrojo por el comentario, Juvia lo noto y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, ella también tenía una pequeña curva que adornaba su rostro, el viento empezó a tomar fuerza haciendo que el frio penetrara en la piel

-Deberías cerrar la chamarra—la sugerencia de Natsu fue hecha con el propósito de que Juvia no pasara frio y de que la chamarra al quedarle grande a Juvia evitara que el vestido fuera levantado por alguna ráfaga de aire, la peli azul obedeció pero la tarea se vio dificultada por lo grande que le quedaban las mangas, mientras lo intentaba estas se convertían en un estorbo que le impedían a la chica ver y maniobrar. A Natsu le pareció tierna la escena-¿Quieres que te ayude?—ella asintió en respuesta. El chico se agacho un poco para lograr embonar el cierre y una vez hecho levanto el carrito de este hasta que llego al cuello de la chica, de nuevo se encontraban demasiado cerca, de nuevo sus ojos chocaron y de nuevo sentían sus corazones salirse del pecho, se miraron a los ojos quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ninguno se dio cuenta que sonreía por ver la sonrisa del otro. El ambiente romántico se vio interrumpido abruptamente por una pelota que salvajemente salió volando, esta estuvo cerca de golpear a la chica pero el peli rosa reacciono a tiempo y atino a acercar a la chica consigo

-Tengan cuidado—hablo molesto el chico mientras veía a unos niños correr detrás de la pelota

-Natsu, no pasa nada—le tranquilizo la chica, los niños decidieron ignorarlos y regresar por donde vinieron, ambos los siguieron con la vista y Juvia noto un bonito parque, donde había mas niños jugando y una bonita postal de tarde veraniega con el naranja atardecer iluminando el lugar—Vayamos ahí— señalo Juvia

-Es un poco tarde—Natsu tenía la intención de devolver a la chica temprano a su casa, más si ese día supuestamente llegaba su padre, no sabía nada de el Juvia nunca le menciono algo con respecto a esa parte de su vida, pero no quería meterla en problemas aun cuando la iniciativa de salir hubiera sido de la fémina.

-Vamos aún es temprano y es un lugar hermoso Natsu—Y como si de una niña se tratase Juvia tomo la mano de Natsu entre las suyas y lo arrastró consigo, el chico se dejó guiar, después de todo, se encontró con que ser un poco egoísta y querer disfrutar un poco más de un día tan agradable no podía ser tan malo. Juvia tenía razón el parque era lindo aunque un poco pequeño, había unas pocas bancas y juegos para niños. Juvia de pronto soltó su mano (Y Natsu se dio cuenta que no había notado que sus manos seguían unidas hasta que ella le soltó) y corrió hacia los columpios, no había niños ahí, así que la chica se sintió con total libertad de usarlos. Estaba parada sobre el asiento del columpio mientras este se mecía suave, Natsu decidió permanecer un poco más sobrio solo observaba a Juvia mecerse en el columpio, con una expresión relajada en el rostro; le gustaba, Juvia le gustaba mucho y le gustaba aún más verla tan feliz, escuchaba su risa suave y delicada pero alegre, veía su cabello moverse de un lado a otro. Simplemente le gustaba.

-Siempre me gustaron los columpios, creo que es porque siempre estaba con mi madre—hablo casi como un susurro la peli azul, mientras veía a Natsu fijamente, el chico le respondió con una media sonrisa un poco torcida y un poco sincera. Juvia se sonrojo, le había gustado esa expresión. En el vuelo del vaivén del columpio, la peli azul aprovecho para dar un salto y bajar del juego, se paró con una expresión feliz frente al peli rosa

-Sube tú—

-¿Qué?—

-Vamos, no te preocupes nadie te vera—le dijo como si fuese un secreto. Natsu se dio cuenta de una cosa, Juvia estaba actuando infantil, y también se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto más feliz que ese día, había dejado de ser tan apacible y con ese ligero toque de tristeza que parecía siempre cargar y se preguntó el motivo. ¿Sería él?

-Juvia yo… yo no…-

-¿Tú no?— Y Natsu se hallaba frente a una gran disyuntiva ¿Cómo le decía a Juvia que no recordada haber subido a un columpio? No estaba seguro de si de verdad nunca se había balanceado en uno, es solo que la parte de su infancia prefería no recordarla y con ello si había montado a uno o no

-No sé—respondió simple, esperando que ella no se burlara, sabía que era absurdo y que era estúpido pero el de verdad no recordaba. Contrario a toda reacción que esperaba ella le sonrió y tomo su mano de nuevo

-Ya veo, pero nunca es tarde para aprender ¿no?—se dejó arrastrar y se dejó que ella lo sentara en un columpio—Sube los pies—

-Juvia—

-Por favor—al final el chico obedeció, se tomó de la cadena que sostenía el columpio a la estructura y sintió como la chica lo empujaba hacia adelante—Estira los pies y cuando vallas hacia atrás los doblas—escucho y obedeció las instrucciones de la chica aun con pena, no tenía la edad para hacer esa clase de cosas pero se encontró que se sentía bien, sentir el aire que el balanceo daba, le gustaba como cada vez que iba hacia adelante veía el cielo tan cerca que pareciera que lo podría alcanzar si estiraba su mano, tal vez en algún momento si subió a un columpio, tal vez en su momento no le pareció que algo tan simple le pareciera tan entretenido y cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaban por regresar a casa, la aventura de Natsu en el columpio se había dado por finalizada y cuando busco a la chica para regresar no logro verla, en algún momento ella había salido de su vista, se empezaba a preocupar cuando la vio caminando hacia él, parecía que llevaba algo en las manos

-¿Dónde estabas?—

-Lo siento, quería comprar uno de estos—le mostro una pulsera, era bastante sencilla consistía de una cuerda de color negra con unos nudos que mantenían al centro de esta una piedra morada—Toma—dijo la chica mientras abría la pulsera, Natsu algo aletargado estiro su mano, dejando que la chica se la colocase—la señora que lo vendió me dijo que la piedra podía unir a las personas—al terminar su explicación la chica le mostro su muñeca en la que yacía una pulsera idéntica a la del chico—Puede ser algo tonto, pero de pronto me pareció linda la idea—

-¿Unir a las personas?—repitió Natsu mientras miraba la pulsera (o más bien la piedra) como si fuera el más grande descubrimiento del universo ¿Juvia quería estar unida a el?

Estaba preocupada, hacia más o menos 15 minutos en los que el peli rosa ya debería estar sentado en su pupitre, pero el lugar se encontraba vacío. Juvia aún mantenía la esperanza de verlo llegar apresurado por la puerta pidiendo disculpas al profesor por su atraso, pero los minutos pasaban y eso seguía sin ocurrir. Sabía que al ser las ultimas clases del semestre, estas dejaban de ser relativamente importantes, la mayoría de los maestros ya no tenían temas que ver y el tiempo de clases se consumía en pasar calificaciones por las que ya no se podía abogar por mucho que los alumnos lo intentaran; pero aun así él le había prometido no faltar y sin embargo a Juvia le pesaba su ausencia. Y no le parecía que fuera por las constantes miradas recibidas por cualquier alumno que pasase después de lo ocurrido el sábado en la fiesta, muchas personas le vieron y era lógico que los rumores se correrían; le parecía que todo se debía más a la cercanía que había tenido con el chico el día anterior, nunca le había tenido tanta confianza a alguien que no hubiese sido su madre y sin embargo ayer con Natsu sentía que podía confiarle su vida con los ojos cerrados, sintió que había tenido una especie de conexión especial con él y ella pensó que al chico le había ocurrido lo mismo, pero al no verlo no pudo evitar sentir una decepción, sumada a la preocupación sobre si algo pudo haberle pasado. Se dijo a si misma que saliendo de clases iría a su casa a buscarlo, ni siquiera le interesaba cuestionarlo, solo quería saber si estaba bien.

Natsu se había levantado tarde, se había dormido de una forma tan tranquila y tan placentera por el día de ayer que le pareció casi imposible levantarse y aun cuando lo logro vio lo tarde que era, pero sabía que tenía una promesa con Juvia a la que no pensaba faltar y en un tiempo record se encontraba arreglado y corriendo hacia la escuela, estaba por poner un pie dentro de la reja cuando escucho que lo llamaban

-¡Oye tú! ¡El peli rosa! ¡Espera!—Natsu se vio obligado a frenar, después de todo no había muchos chicos con su tono de pelo. Vio a una castaña aproximarse a él, la chica le parecía conocida, creía haberla visto antes en algún lado aunque no supo bien de dónde.

-¿Tú eres Natsu Dragneel no?—cuestiono la chica en cuento estuvo frente a el

-¿Tú quién eres?—sabía que sonaba agresivo, pero con los problemas que causaba su hermano no le quedaba de otra que ser desconfiado con desconocidos, más con desconocidos que sabían su nombre. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida con su pregunta, pero sonrió, era una sonrisa un poco altanera y un poco amable

-¿Con que eres un tipo duro eh?—menciono divertida mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro—Soy Cana Alberona, la hija de Gildarst—Natsu abrió grande los ojos, entendió que la sensación de familiaridad venia de la foto que tenía Gildarst aquella vez, en realidad era bastante parecida, solo que ahora Cana parecía un poco más mayor, el cabello era más largo y sus ojos brillaban mas

-¿Qué necesitas?— pregunto un poco más amable el chico

-¿Podrías acompañarme?—

-¿Ahora?—

-Vamos quiero invitarte un café— Natsu la miro extrañado era la primera vez que se veían y ella le invitaba un café, sentía cierta desconfianza aunque suponía que era normal acostumbraba a desconfiar de las personas, sin embarga no sentía que Cana tuviera malas intenciones, después de todo no le había hecho nada tan malo a Gildarst o al menos que el recordara

-Estoy a punto de entrar a clase—

-El viejo me dijo que ya no estaban haciendo nada importante, vamos no pasara nada solo por faltar una vez ¿no?—Cana tenía razón, pero por otro lado estaba la peli azul probablemente esperando por él, además de que no tenía idea de cómo estuviera el ambiente después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta

-Es que…— Cana noto la duda en el rostro de Natsu era normal que se negara puesto que no se conocían, pero la oportunidad que tenía probablemente no se repetiría en un tiempo así que opto por a sincerarse

-Por favor… escucha sé que esto es extraño y es normal que te niegues, pero no sé cuándo me vuelvan a dejar salir de la clínica, te juro que no es nada malo, solo quiero un café y agradecerte—

-¿Agradecerme a mí?—la chica asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué? Yo no eh hecho nada— Natsu vio como Cana sonreía, como si le hubiese acabado de contar algún chiste

-Me devolviste a mi padre—esas cinco palabras calaron hondo en el chico, recordó aquella platica con Gildarst y el como él le había hablado del tiempo de no ver a Cana, entendió que tal vez sus palabras habían animado al hombre a buscar a su hija, vio los ojos de Cana esperanzados por que el aceptara. Por un momento pensó en su padre y en lo feliz que hubiera sido de tener la oportunidad de hacer algo por él, y sintió algo en su interior que le decía que fuese con la castaña, sin embargo en su mente seguía la chica de cabello azul; y se sorprendió de ello, por que Natsu era una persona de impulsos y rara vez hacia caso a la cabeza, se dio cuenta que con la ojiazul eso había cambiado—Por favor Natsu yo…—

-De acuerdo—suspiro el chico pesadamente, sabía que se sentiría mal por irse y dejar sola a Juvia, pero por otro lado entendía que había ocasiones en las que debía hacerlo, no iba a poder estar todo el tiempo con ella y le aterraba, le aterraba que algo le pasase a Juvia pero sabía que por medio de experiencias las personas aprendían, experimentando solos. Probablemente era un método un poco cruel, pero era el único que él conocía. Además Mavis estaba ahí, Juvia no estaría completamente sola, porque Natsu sabía que esa rubia era algo como un ángel guardián para ambos

-Deberías saber que yo no soy de los alumnos favoritos de tu padre—dijo mientras caminaban hacia donde fuera que lo estuviera guiando la chica

-Lo sé, el mismo me lo había dicho; pero también me dijo que nadie le había hablado así de claro como tú—

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?— Aunque Natsu lo dijo con total seriedad, Cana no pudo evitar reír

-No sé si es un halago o si le caigas bien, pero al menos tengo claro que siente respeto por ti—Natsu no esperaba esa respuesta, aunque si bien su relación con el maestro no era ya del todo mala, no esperaba que el hombre le considerara—Vamos es aquí—menciono la castaña y para sorpresa de Natsu era la misma cafetería a la que le había llevado Juvia hace poco, no pudo evitar sonreír y eso Cana lo noto -¿Ya habías venido antes?—

-Alguien me arrastro hasta acá, pero no me arrepiento el lugar está bien—

-Imagino que ese alguien es especial ¿verdad? Apuesto a que es una chica—Natsu se sobresaltó por las acertadas predicciones de Cana y no noto cuando un suave tono rojizo subió a sus mejillas-¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Tengo razón! ¿Dime es linda?—

-Ehh… bueno yo…— a pesar de que había hablado de sus sentimientos con Mavis y tenía la intención de intentar algo con ella, no era un tema del que pudiera hablar sin sentir un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago, menos cuando lo confrontaban tan directamente como lo hacía la hija de Gildarst

-El viejo me dijo que eras muy cercano a una chica… ¿Juvia?—el peli rosa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran a la chica después de que nombrara a la ojiazul-¿Es ella verdad?—pero Natsu no respondía, estaba abochornado y eso era visible, optaba por mirar a un lado y guardar silencio ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que era buena idea irse con una completa desconocida, que además conocía cosas de su vida íntima y encima se atrevía a cuestionarlo tan abiertamente?. Cana no evito que una sonrisa amable se asomara en su cara, Natsu era menor que ella pero entendía que el chico estaba enamorado y cuando menos lo noto se vio reflejada en él.

-No hay nada de malo en enamorarse de alguien—

-Eso ya lo sé—menciono como un niño que responde ante un regaño. Ligeramente tímido y a la defensiva

-Tampoco lo hay en decirlo—Supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el chico por fin de digno a mirarla—De hecho es peor no hacerlo, porque el tiempo pasa y cuando menos lo esperas es demasiado tarde como para decir algo—

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?—Natsu no era bueno en tratar temas delicados y generalmente optaba por quedarse callado, pero si Cana insistía en saber cosas de su vida el haría lo mismo. Supo que había sido demasiado brusco cuando noto como la expresión amable de ella rápidamente cambiaba a una de pena—Lo siento yo no debí preguntar—se apresuró a disculparse, en ocasiones olvidaba lo hirientes que podían llegar a ser las palabras

-No te disculpes, está bien y si te lo digo por experiencia—menciono ella un poco más repuesta-¿Sabes? Cuando caes en todo esto del alcohol pasas por muchas experiencias, generalmente malas, hui de casa, asuste a mama, viví en la calle y cuando estaba en el punto más hondo de esto un punto donde de verdad me quería morir apareció alguien y me saco del fango, aun cuando él estuviera peor que yo y si te lo preguntas, si era un chico—

-¿Cómo se llama?—

-Bacchus, era alto, fornido tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos rojos— Natsu noto el ensoñamiento de Cana al hablar de él, de pronto pareció entender la situación y que las preguntas que la castaña le habían hecho no eran para molestarlo y se imaginó que así se vería al hablar de Juvia

-Debe ser un buen tipo- A pesar de que su comentario fue hecho con la mejor intención, Cana se echó a reír, aunque la risa fuera sarcástica y algo amarga, pero risa al fin y al cabo. Natsu puso cara de no entender lo que sucedía

-Lo siento—dijo mientras secaba unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos y empezaba a calmar su risa—Es que, Bacchus era un bastardo—la respuesta solo consiguió desconcertar más al peli rosa

-No entiendo—

-Veras, cuando viví en la calle solía meterme en muchos problemas era demasiado terca como para escuchar a alguien a Bacchus lo conocí por casualidad y empezamos a llevarnos bastante bien, pero siéndote honesta de verdad era un hijo de puta, se aprovechaba de los demás y solía robar a las personas que podía además que también era un alcohólico sin remedio, pero no era mal sujeto—

-¿Ah no?—Natsu no creía como alguien con esa descripción pudiera tener una buena imagen para Cana

-Él siempre pensó que yo no tenía familia y que por eso vivía en la calle, un día se encontró con una mujer que desesperadamente parecía buscar a alguien y aunque estaba por ignorarla no lo hizo porque le parecía conocida. Era mi mama—Natsu quedo callado ante el relato de Cana, pensando un momento como era que si la salida era para agradecerle habían terminado hablando de un tema tan profundo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar—Nunca y de verdad nunca nadie me había gritado como lo hizo el, ni siquiera Gildasrt cuando de verdad estaba cabreado, me dijo que era una estúpida y una inmadura y demás insultos que no repetiré por respeto a tan bonito lugar en el que estamos. Pero me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba sola como creía y que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de alcohol por nada…

 _-"¡No deberías hablar de algo que no sabes! ¡Así que cierra la maldita boca!"— Bacchus la había encontrado en el callejón donde solían quedarse y desde que había visto a la madre de la chica habían mantenido una discusión que llevaba un buen rato. Bacchus no dijo nada, pero la miro como nunca le había mirado y por una Cana vez tuvo miedo de él, la tomo bruscamente de la barbilla mientras acercaba su cara a la suya_

 _-Escúchame idiota, tú no tienes por qué estar aquí, lo tuyo solo es un berrinche porque papa no es un príncipe azul ¿verdad? Y ahora piensas que es una mierda pero adivina una cosa, tú no eres mejor, eres la misma mierda que él, porque aquí - dijo mientras le daba golpes con el dedo en la cabeza—no tienen espacio más que para ustedes mismos y esa clase de personas son a las que más desprecio— soltó su barbilla bruscamente_

 _-¡Eres un hijo de puta!—menciono furiosa Cana, mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no se escaparan, admitía que Bacchus le había dado en donde le dolía_

 _-Dime algo que no sepa niña, se lo que soy, se la clase de mierda que soy, pero no soy la clase de mierda que abandona a alguien que aún me busca—_

 _-No lo entiendes, yo estoy sola—_

 _-Sácate esa mierda de la cabeza, tú de verdad no sabes lo que es estar sola—Cana no supo que responder y se quedó callada- ¿Y quieres saber quien de verdad está sola? ¡Esa mujer! Porque su maridito fue lo suficientemente estúpido para irse con cualquier puta que quiere su dinero y su hija no tuvo algo mejor que hacer que hacerse una alcohólica y vagabunda que vive en las calles, en lugar de quedarse con ella. Y esa mujer bien pudo perderse y ahogarse en los vicios, con toda la justificación que quisiera porque la vida de verdad había sido una perra con ella, pero no lo hizo porque resulta que ella piensa que la mierda que tengo delante de mi vale la pena y es más ella piensa que esa mierda vale más que su vida y por eso se pasea por estas calles donde es posible que la asalten, la violen o la maten por buscar a su querida hijita—Y después de mucho tiempo Cana rompió a llorar, como cuando tenía miedo las noches de pesadillas y corría con su papa a que la abrazara; se dio cuenta después de un rato que alguien la abrazaba, pero no era su papa, increíblemente era Bacchus, el ladrón alcohólico que no parecía tener una pizca de sentimientos por alguien la estaba consolando_

 _-No tienes que tener esta vida, no si tienes alguien que te quiera, Yo no lo haría si tuviera a alguien—_

Natsu quedo en silencio, no encontraba nada que decirle a la morena y aunque imaginaba lo duro de la situación no creía que su mente podría maquinar a algo cercano a la realidad que paso la chica

-Después de eso me ayudo a reencontrarme con ella, no sabes lo basura que me sentí al verla llorando por encontrarme y aunque me llevo a casa y vivimos un tiempo juntas el alcohol siempre estaba presente, ya no necesitaba estar triste simplemente necesitaba tomar y bueno termine en esa clínica—

-¿Lo volviste a ver?—

-Si, aunque fueran pocas las veces, cada que pasaba por esa calle lo hacía con la intención de verlo y cuando lo lograba no hacia otra cosa que decirme que me fuera, pero yo era terca y me quedaba un rato hablando con él. Poco después me di cuenta que me gustaba pero no podía decírselo porque no teníamos esa clase de relación ¿sabes? Éramos más del tipo que se insulta con cariño—

-¿Aun te gusta?—

-Mucho—

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? –

-No hay gracia en decirle palabras de amor a un muerto—Las palabras sonaron frías y Natsu pensó en lo dolorosas que eran, de pronto todo lo que le había dicho Cana tomo otro sentido, no eran palabras vacías, tampoco palabras que expresaban su forma de pensar, eran palabras cargadas de experiencias dolorosas y el peli rosa sabía que esas eran las que más peso tenían. El ambiente si bien no era malo Natsu lo hubiese definido como ligeramente incómodo y a pesar de que llevaban un buen tiempo en la cafetería ninguno había ordenado nada y a decir verdad al peli rosa no le quedaban ganas de tomar alguna bebida, no conocía a Cana, pero a juzgar por su expresión pensó que ella se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias. Una gota de agua lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de que este estaba gris y no tardaba mucho para que empezara a llover. Noto que Cana también estaba absuelta en sus pensamientos probablemente recordando a aquel hombre del que le había hablado

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?—pareció lograr su cometido por que la chica lo miro a la cara como si de pronto volviese de ese lugar a donde la había llevado su mente

-No es mala idea, pero el clima no parece que esté de acuerdo—menciono mientras miraba de igual forma el cielo gris, la chica estaba por decir que se retiraba cuando su estómago gruño ruidosamente en busca de comida, con las prisas que tenía por lograr alcanzar al Dragneel se había olvidado por completo de desayunar y pasando del mediodía era normal que su estómago rugiese, vio como Natsu la miraba ligeramente sorprendido y después dio una sonrisa pequeña pero que la hizo sentirse menos incomoda

-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa, no queda lejos de aquí nos podemos resguardar de la lluvia y comer algo—Cana acepto sin muchos miramientos, sabía que era peligroso ir a la casa de alguien que no conoces pero sabía que Natsu no era malo

Juvia sentía el día como si nunca fuese a acabar se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Natsu, la escuela nunca le había parecido tan aburrida como en ese momento. Caminaba sin prisas al salón de historia para tomar la última clase. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar y cayó en cuenta de que absolutamente nadie le había hecho un comentario respecto a la fiesta, el escenario apocalíptico que se planteó y que poco después fue opacado por la ausencia del Dragneel no había hecho acto de presencia alguno, la miraban eso era claro, y solo algunos pocos comentaban entre ellos, la situación resulto ser mucho más fácil de manejar de lo que había pensado

-¡Juvia!—escucho que la llamaban, detuvo su paso para dejar que Erza y compañía le dieran alcance

-Erza, Lucy, Levi ¿Qué pasa?—

-Eso queríamos preguntarte, ¿estás bien?—Juvia no entendía de donde venía la pregunta de la rubia ojos chocolate, era cierto que esas tres chicas eran muy amables con ella aunque no hablaban mucho, generalmente porque Juvia nunca supo cómo integrarse con ellas y decidió hacerse a un lado

-Ehh pues si… creo que si—

-¿Nadie te ha molestado cierto?—Juvia entendió a lo que se refería Erza después de todo creyó haberla visto al fondo del pasillo, cuando Natsu ya había ido por ella ese día en la fiesta

-Quien iba a hacerlo después de cómo se puso Gray—Tanto Lucy como Erza le dieron una mirada de reprimenda a Levi, hasta ese momento la mente de la chica hizo clic y noto que el peli negro tampoco se había presentado a clases, aunque después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta no había sabido nada de él, se sintió culpable por olvidarse del chico de ojos grises

-¿Qué paso con Gray?—pidió saber, las tres féminas se miraron entre ellas, al final Erza fue la que tomo la palabra

-Bien poco después de que te fuiste, Gray bajo del piso de arriba con una chica peliblanca, la llevaba a jalones del cabello, a todos nos sorprendió porque, bueno sabemos cómo es pero nunca había tratado mal a una mujer, después la aventó al piso y dijo que si querían un espectáculo ahí lo tenían—

-De verdad nunca lo había visto tan furioso como ese día—siguió la plática la rubia—le dijimos que no tratara así a la chica pero no parecía escuchar a nadie y después ella se le fue a los golpes a Gray…

 _Sorano no supo en que momento de la discusión que mantenía con el pelinegro acabo confesándole el plan que ella y Minerva había ideado, sabía que la desesperación se apoderaría de él y aunque intento abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estaban encerrados, la peliblanca sabía que no abriría, se había asegurado de cerrarla perfectamente con llave, lo que no espero es que la desesperación de Fullbuster se convirtiera en una ira que ella no sabría controlar._

 _-¡Dame la maldita llave!—_

 _-¡Púdrete! ¡Aquí vas a estar mientras le destrozan la vida a tu querida Juvia!— Ángel quería ver a Gray de rodillas en el piso suplicándole que detuviera todo ello, no pateando la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello_

 _-Ya ríndete no vas a abrir esa puerta de ningún modo—tranquila y cínicamente tomo asiento en la cama, se asustó al ver de pronto al pelinegro tan cerca de ella, bruscamente la tomo por las mejillas_

 _-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que te rompa el labio—los ojos del pelinegro eran pura furia y aunque logro asustar a Sorano no lo admitiría, el chico la soltó abruptamente empujándola en el proceso— ¡Dame la puta llave!—_

 _-¡Que te jodan!—Gray podía quedarse peleando con Ángel toda la noche de ser necesario pero sabía que era más importante salvar a Juvia del torcido plan de la peliblanca, paso de ella y tomo una de las figuras que había en la habitación como adorno, tenía buen peso así que golpeo esta en repetidas ocasiones contra la perilla de la puerta hasta que esta cedió_

 _-Quédate con tu puta llave—_

 _-De nada te sirve, a estas alturas ya todo debe estar hecho—alcanzo a gritar la peliblanca la verlo salir de la habitación dándole una última estocada, se sentía satisfecha el plan (al menos hasta donde ella sabía) había salido a la perfección, no espero que Fullbuster regresara por ella_

 _-Tú vienes conmigo—_

 _-Oh cállate… ¡que mierda haces! ¡Suéltame bastardo!—el hombre la tomo por el cabello y así la arrastro hasta el segundo piso donde todo ya había pasado, estando ahí la arrojo al piso_

 _-¡¿Querían un espectáculo no?! ¡Ahí lo tienen!—Ángel sabía lo que quería hacer Gray, y no le daría el gusto_

 _-¡HIJO DE PUTA!—cegada por la rabia y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde se abalanzo sobre el chico soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra. La situación se salía de control y todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de ello aunque nadie hiciera nada. Loke apareció de la nada tomando a la peliblanca de la cintura y obligándola a alejarse de Gray. Minerva apareció poco después, ni siquiera ella creía la reacción de Sorano, sabía que estaba furiosa pero verla era más como ver a un animal rabioso_

 _-¡¿Qué ganabas con esto?!—grito Gray furioso, la sangre caía de su cara producto de los arañazos recibidos por la chica, dándole al pelinegro un aspecto aún más aterrador_

 _-¡¿Qué ganabas tu metiéndote con Yukino?!—Todo hizo clic en la mente del chico, le hermana menor de la peliblanca ni si quiera abría cruzado por su mente hasta ese momento, una risa cínica que poco a poco fue haciéndose más estruendosa por parte de Gray logro enmudecer a todo mundo_

 _-¿Me vas a decir que todo esto es por tu hermanita? ¡Por favor Sorano! Deja de ser tan ridícula—_

 _-Le destrozaste la vida ¡tú maldito bastardo le destrozaste la vida!—gritaba furiosa mientras trataba de liberarse aun del agarre de Loke_

 _-Se la destrozo ella sola, nadie le obligó a meterse conmigo y ella lo hizo aun sabiendo cómo era, ¡aun sin importarle que eras su hermana y que acabábamos de terminar! No me vengas a decir que era una blanca paloma—_

 _-¡¿Y por eso tenías que exponerla ante todo el mundo?!—la mirada de todos era de incredulidad, hasta la de Gray, sabía que era un patán que conseguía mujeres como fuera, pero no era lo suficientemente rastrero para exponer con cuanta chica se acostase, de pronto pareció recordar algo y una expresión de aun más furia (si es que era posible) se hizo presente en su rostro. Lentamente se acercó a Sorano que aún era retenida por Loke_

 _-Gray no hagas alguna estupidez—_

 _-Cállate Loke—mantenía la mirada fija en la chica y está en él, ninguno cedía y los dos estaban lo suficientemente furiosos para que pasase cualquier cosa— ¿Te crees muy lista no? ¿Te sientes bien porque tu estúpido plan para inculpar a Juvia salió bien? ¿Por qué pensaste que así te vengarías de mi verdad? Pero adivina una cosa, hasta para eso eres estúpida—Ángel pareció ligeramente sorprendida por las palabras del pelinegro, como todos los presentes en la sala—Yo me metí con Yukino, no lo niego, pero jamás la expuse—_

 _-¿Y piensas que te voy a creer?—_

 _-Te suena a algo el nombre de Rogue—Ángel palideció ante la mención del chico y una idea de a donde quería llegar Gray empezó a circular en su mente, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Gray no podía tener razón ¡Ella simplemente no podía haberse equivocado!—Si estas tan al pendiente de tu hermanita como dices, seguro sabes que ese sujeto estaba loco por ella y sabes que más de una vez le hizo un escándalo por estar conmigo, así que dime ¿Quién crees que estaría más interesado en exponerla ante todo el mundo? ¿El que no supero que tu hermana jamás le hiciera caso o yo que como dices ella simplemente no me importo?—La cara de Sorano era un poema ¿Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Cómo fue que nunca pensó en Rogue? Probablemente porque cuando todo paso Rogue estaba ahí, dando un supuesto apoyo incondicional, sintió un como un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo. Odiaba admitirlo pero todo cuadraba, Yukino llegaba a ser caprichosa a veces y con Gray había pasado, se encapricho porque la dejara aun cuando ella le advirtió, después salieron esas fotos donde la exponían públicamente como una cualquiera y Rogue aparecía como el príncipe encantado a salvar a la doncella en apuros; Gray tenia mala fama y dejarlo aún más mal parado no era muy difícil, sumado a que con su furia ella no era la persona con el pensamiento más claro—Apuesto a que te sientes como una tonta, pues deberías sentirte peor porque le acabas de joder la vida a alguien que ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con ello ¿Odias a tipos como yo? ¿Odias a sujetos como Rogue? ¿Porque somos una basura sin sentimientos ni consideración por los demás? Puede que tengas razón, pero adivina, tú eres la misma clase de basura que nosotros. Pisoteaste a una pobre chica que no tenía nada que ver—Ángel ni siquiera lo miraba, mucho menos respondía, estaba como ida, Loke no tuvo necesidad de sostenerla más y la libero, dejando que esta terminara sentada en el piso con la vista en algún lugar que ni siquiera estaba en la habitación, Minerva se apresuró a llegar a ella, preocupada por la reacción de su amiga e impactada por lo recién dicho. Las personas miraban con pena y morbo la escena, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos, Gray lo noto y se dijo que al menos si no pudo protegerla hace un momento haría lo que estuviera a su alcance_

 _-¡Y para todos los demás! ¡El que se atreva a molestar a Juvia o si quiera decirle algo le romperé la cara! ¡No me va a importar quien sea!—nadie dijo nada, Gray estaba demasiado furioso y el instinto de supervivencia hacia a los demás quedarse callados, cada uno entendió que las palabras del ojigris iban enserio, solo lo vieron como subía las escaleras furioso para desaparecer poco después_

 _-Bien…creo que hasta aquí llego la fiesta—menciono Loke dando por terminado el encuentro para poco después subir detrás de Gray_

-Nunca lo había visto tan furioso Juvia, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo—Erza había concluido el relato dejando impactada a la peli azul, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la situación y solo atino a identificar a un enojo en su interior, ella había sido la más afectada y no era más que una herramienta utilizada por terceros—Gray no pudo venir, porque bueno debía ayudar a Loke en como había quedado la casa después de eso. Además me dijo que no te podía ver a la cara, se sentía muy mal por haberte dejado sola—Y en todo el torbellino de emociones que la invadían en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo. No odiaba a Gray. Después de todo lo que había pasado no había sido enteramente culpa del pelinegro—Juvia sé que Gray puede parecer malo, pero el en realidad…—

-Solo está muy solo ¿verdad?—interrumpió la peli azul – si piensas que lo odio despreocúpate Erza porque no es así, ni él ni yo tuvimos la culpa de lo que paso—a pesar de que la chica lo había tomado todo con aparente calma, tenía una expresión abatida en su cara—Bueno si me disculpan ha sido un día largo y quiero irme a casa—se despidió del trio y con el paso lento y melancólico que la caracterizaba desapareció de la vista de las tres.

Mientras caminaba a su casa con unas pocas gotas cayendo suavemente sobre ella recordó al peli rosa, quería estar con él, de alguna forma su ausencia y lo enterado recién habían logrado tumbar su buen ánimo y de repente se encontró a si misma triste como ese sábado por la noche, tal vez aun peor, porque en ese entonces no entendía el por qué le había pasado eso y ahora entendía que el motivo había sido aún más ruin, sucio y vacío de lo que pensaba. Cuando se acercaba a la casa del chico una pequeña esperanza se apoderaba de ella, imaginaba que Natsu estaría ahí y al verla parada en la puerta le abriría de inmediato. Preguntaría que había pasado al ver su rostro y ella se tiraría a sus brazos, como esa noche en la cena, buscando la protección que necesitaba. Después se quedaría a comer con él y pasarían la tarde juntos, porque no tenía ganas de ir a su casa y enfrentar a su padre. Y estaría bien.

Y entonces lo vio, trotaba lentamente tratándose de cubrir de la lluvia, con una sonrisa en el rostro que inevitablemente se le acabo contagiando a Juvia, ella estaba por llamarlo cuando la vio un poco detrás de el

-¿Falta mucho?—pero no era un reclamo, era una conversación amable y divertida que la castaña mantenía con el peli rosa, ella se cubría del agua con el suéter del uniforme del chico

-No, es aquí—respondió el chico con el mejor humor que Juvia le hubiese visto, ambos reían, él le abría la puerta de su casa. La estaba invitando a pasar a su casa. A ella. Y Juvia recordó todas las veces que el peli rosa ni siquiera se dignó a abrir, las tardes que la había dejado como tonta esperando ese simple gesto de su parte, sintió un estrujo en el corazón y una opresión en el pecho, así como un enojo que raramente buscaba desbordarse. Nunca le había pasado. Quería moverse pero sus piernas parecían clavadas al piso, quiso dejar de verlos tan felices, pero sus ojos no se apartaban. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Natsu le sonreía? ¿Por qué la cubría con su suéter? ¿Por qué la dejaba pasar a su casa, cuando a ella le costó tanto? ¿Por qué Natsu no había ido por ella?, no sabía por qué razón miraba con molestia a la castaña, eso no era propio de ella y mucho menos cuando no la conocía. La lluvia arreciaba poco a poco. Juvia odiaba los días con lluvia por que le traían malos recuerdos y al parecer también le hacían vivirlos.

-¿Oye estas bien?—escucho a la castaña hablarle, la había visto y de pronto un pánico se apodero de ella

-Juvia…— menciono el peli rosa. Cana por fin sabía quién era Juvia. Y Juvia estaba ahí parada sin saber que hacer.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y agradezco sus comentarios**

 **Oconner95** Gracias por tu comentario aquí está la actualización

 **Claudicorvo** Perdón pero tenía que ser mala?, habrá beso pero no te aseguro que sea pronto

 **Nico48825** Lamento cortar el beso, pero no era el momento para como tengo planeada la historia

 **Lymar Vastia** Natsu es un amor no lo odies en este cap porfa xD y bueno ahí salio mas o menos lo que paso con Gray al momento de la fiesta

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** Se te adelantaron xD pero no importa tus comentarios siempre me animan y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado

 **Anjukkun21** Disculpame por la tardanza pero espero que el capitulo te guste

 **Juvia** esperare para leerlo! Y perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto xD

 **CaseyKyu** Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi historia y comentarla, espero que este capitulo también te guste

 **Historias MONOGATARI** Bueno escuche tu comentario y me pareció muy buena idea de alguna forma me gustó mucho como incluí a Cana en la historia, asi que gracias. No entendí a lo que te referias con que Natsu peleara con los tipos de la foto. Si fueran tan amable de explicarme esa parte xD. Muchas gracias por leerme y disculpa la demora


	10. Capitulo X Crepusculo parte II

**Bueno en mi tierra tienen un dicho que más vale tarde que nunca. Como siempre me vengo disculpando por el tiempo, pero entenderán que a veces los hobies deben esperar. Agradezco mucho que no abandonen la historia por lo lenta que soy. De verdad muchas gracias a aquellos que a pesar del tiempo la siguen leyendo y no la olvidan. Bueno no los aburro más los dejo con el capitulo**

 _¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Natsu le sonreía? ¿Por qué la cubría con su suéter? ¿Por qué la dejaba pasar a su casa, cuando a ella le costó tanto? ¿Por qué Natsu no había ido por ella?, no sabía por qué razón miraba con molestia a la castaña, eso no era propio de ella y mucho menos cuando no la conocía. La lluvia arreciaba poco a poco. Juvia odiaba los días con lluvia por que le traían malos recuerdos y al parecer también le hacían vivirlos._

 _-¿Oye estas bien?—escucho a la castaña hablarle, la había visto y de pronto un pánico se apodero de ella_

 _-Juvia…— menciono el peli rosa. Cana por fin sabía quién era Juvia. Y Juvia estaba ahí parada sin saber qué hacer._

-¿Así que tú eres Juvia? Mucho gusto yo…—

-Lo siento…yo… no quería interrumpir nada—se regañó porque su voz salió mucho más rota de lo que esperaba, y le pareció patético.

-No interrumpes nada de hecho…— volvió a interrumpir a la castaña a mitad de su oración para susurrar un quedo "lo siento" mientras su cuerpo por fin parecía reaccionar permitiéndole correr

-¡Juvia!— escucho la voz de Natsu, pero no se permitió detenerse al contrario corrió con mayor velocidad

-¡Oye!—escucho la voz de la castaña y eso le obligó a cerrar los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que inútilmente trato de reprimir, por una vez se alegró de que lloviera, al menos eso evitaría sus lágrimas fueses tan evidentes para remarcar aún más su estado tan **patético.** Nunca se había sentido tan identificada con alguna palabra como esa en ese momento, después de todo ¿Qué podía reclamarle ella a Natsu? Esa chica era mucho más alta, aun empapada se veía mucho más linda, tenía una sonrisa desbordante que hacían que el mal clima fuera lo de menos, era más alegre incluso había hecho sonreír a Natsu de una forma tan natural y fresca en la que ella nunca lo había visto. Por otro lado estaba ella con su acostumbrada melancolía, su mala cara que solo abría de arruinarle el día al chico y una tristeza con la que cargaba desde que ya no alcanzaba a recordar. **Patética**. La palabra taladraba su mente una y otra vez cada que veía a la castaña con Natsu y luego se recordaba a ella misma. El sonido potente de un claxon le hizo detener su alocada carrera al tiempo que le obligo a abrir los ojos, el automóvil paso a penas frente a ella lo suficientemente lejos para no hacerle daño, pero lo bastante cerca como para llevarse un buen susto. Permaneció estética, con los ojos bien abiertos pero viendo a la nada, un sonoro suspiro le hicieron reaccionar aunque le tomo un poco de tiempo entender que el suspiro era de ella misma, a paso lento se obligo a caminar con sus azules ojos fijos al pavimento mojado, permitiéndose sentir el frio del que su empapado uniforme ya no podía cubrirle, sentía los ojos hinchados y el como el calor de las sensaciones de hace rato chocaban con la fría lluvia, causándole ligeros temblores. Caminado se encontró casi por instinto frente a su puerta; con movimientos mecánicos hizo embonar la llave y se adentró en la sala que raramente no se encontraba a oscuras como normalmente estaría, entonces recordó _"él está aquí"_.

Sentado en el sofá, frente al televisor, se encontraba un hombre entre los 40 y 50 años, tenía por costumbre llamarle _papa_ aunque no sabía si la definición encajaba con el sujeto en la oración, quería suponer que sí, muchos años se trató de convencer de lo mismo, aunque últimamente era algo a lo que ya no le tomaba importancia. Él se percató de su presencia, mirándola con desdén, escepticismo y algo de ironía, hasta entonces ella noto que no había cambiado la posición desde que entro y que el lugar donde se encontraba parada había formado un charquito por el agua que aun escurría de su arruinado cabello y uniforme

-Si no vas a cambiarte, entonces vuelve a salir, estas empapando todo—sonó brusco y frio, como era él. No tenía la esperanza de que le recibiera con un _"¿Juvia que paso? Debiste llevar un paraguas, podrías resfriarte"_ esas eran frases de su madre que le gustaba recordar cuando llegaba empapada a casa porque una fuerte lluvia la había atrapado saliendo de la escuela para sentir menos la soledad. Pero él no era nada como su madre, él no le preguntaría si todo marchaba bien, si había algún chico que le hubiera roto su joven corazón, él no se preocuparía porque ella pescara un resfriado. No, a él le importaba que el bonito piso de madera que tenían no terminara hinchado por culpa del agua que aun seguía cayendo de ella.

-¿Qué no me oíste? Te dije que…—

-Se lo que dijiste—no supo cómo fue que había respondido pero se encontró lo suficientemente cansada o harta como para soportar uno de los usuales discursos de su padre sobre lo erróneas que eran sus decisiones, ni siquiera era un regaño, eso implicaría un esfuerzo que él no demostraría por ella

-¿Me estabas ignorando entonces?—conocía el tono con el que fue empleada esa frase, la irritación a la que él era tan susceptible y de la que ella por primera vez en su papel como hija decidió huir, moviéndose hacia su habitación-¡Te estoy hablando Juvia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar a tu padre?!—

-Así como tú lo haces los últimos 10 años—respondió con un tono y una mirada impropiamente frías a como era ella, le pareció que era como escuchar a otra persona decirle a su padre pequeñas frases que había querido decirle en años y que cobardemente callo, se dio cuenta de que el parecía pensar lo mismo por la expresión desconcertada que adornaba su rostro. Cuando vio en el atisbos de reacción en la que probablemente había desatado un ataque de furia de aquel hombre, la peli azul atino a correr y encerrarse en su habitación

-¡JUVIA!—golpeo la puerta con insistente fuerza, tanto que ella recargo su peso por temor a que su padre la terminara abriendo o rompiendo a golpes-¡Abre la maldita puerta! –Más golpes que solo hicieron desembocar su corazón- ¡Que la abras te digo! ¡Abre la jodida puerta Juvia!—Pero la peli azul no respondía, se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y morder su labio, sintiendo como esos golpes traspasaban la madera y llegaban a su espalda— ¡Si no vas a salir de ese maldito cuarto entonces no esperes comer para nada! ¡A mí no me vas a hablar así niña estúpida!—Los golpes pararon y sintió como se alejaba, aun temblando sin saber si era por el frio que un calaba o por el miedo se hecho en la cama, mientras escondía su rostro en su almohada se permitió llorar, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, descargando toda esa furia, tristeza, melancolía, decepción y demás sentimientos que parecía la absorbían lentamente y le sorbían la vida. Miro la foto en su cómoda, se movió hacia ella y le tomo en un abrazo, como si aquel retrato le pudiera brindar el confort, el calor y el consuelo que necesitaba

 _-Como te extraño mama—_ Afuera llovía como si se estuviera acabando el mundo, al menos el mundo de Juvia.

-¿Hice algo malo?—Natsu se encontró con los confundidos y preocupados ojos de Cana sobre él, mientras terminaba de secar su larga cabellera café. El peli rosa soltó un suspiro que sonó aún más de lo que le hubiera querido

-Para serte sincero, ni yo entiendo que pasó, Juvia nunca había actuado así—

-Tal vez algo le paso—menciono Cana tratando de encontrar una razón—Tal vez peleo con alguna de sus amigas—ese comentario le hizo reaccionar al chico. Tal vez Juvia no había podido manejar bien la situación en la escuela después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, y el estúpidamente la había dejado sola a merced de todo esos lobos que se hacían llamar estudiantes, tal vez se había preocupado por su ausencia, porque él le había prometido que pasara lo que pasara y así se estuviera durmiendo tomaría todas las clases ¿y que pasaba cuando lo buscaba? Lo encontraba con una chica a la que llevaba a su casa.

-¿Natsu estas bien?—la voz de Cana le hicieron recordar que no se encontraba solo

-Estoy bien solo…creo que ella…—

-¿Malinterpreto las cosas?—completo la chica, al ver como el peli rosa asentía con una expresión preocupada, Alberona empezó a atar cabos. Su primera impresión no había sido incorrecta del todo y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa luchaba por asomarse por sus labios

-No sé cómo voy a arreglar las cosas con ella—menciono el chico visiblemente afectado mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá y jugaba con la toalla con la que se había secado el cabello

-Tal vez yo debería hablar con ella—A su vez Cana se sentó a un lado de el

-No creo que sea una buena idea—menciono a tientas, no sabía si su comentario lastimara a la castaña a pesar de que había buscado una manera sutil de decirlo

-Natsu, lo único que logra entender el corazón de una chica… es otra chica— Cana había dicho aquello con un tono ligeramente juguetón mientras le sonreía. A Natsu le parecía que ambos hablaban de temas completamente distintos y sin poder evitarlo un ligero sonrojo subió a su rostro

-¿El corazón de una chica? Cana no creo que sea… algo como eso—

-Yo creo que tú eres muy despistado—

-¿Qué?—en respuesta obtuvo la cantarina risa de Cana que para nada se molestó en resolver su desconcierto.

Despertó en lo que debían de ser alrededor de las ocho a juzgar por el nocturno cielo que se asomaba en la ventana, se había quedado dormida llorando, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera aún más ganas de hundirse en su cama y no salir de ahí, pero se obligó a levantarse, ya se había dormido con su ropa húmeda y debía cambiarse si enserio no quería tomar un fuerte resfriado, busco ropa en su armario y tímidamente se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto, todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera se notaban luces en la parte de abajo, eso le alivio, probablemente su padre después de la pelea había salido de la casa. Con ese pensamiento en mente y una leve sensación de seguridad abandono su cuarto para poder al fin ducharse con agua caliente.

Quince minutos después con una agradable sensación de calor recorriendo su cuerpo y con la suavidad de su piyama resolvió rescatar sus libros, la situación no era tan mala como esperaba, si bien su mochila estaba completamente empapada y tal vez no lograría estar seca para mañana esta habida absorbido la suficiente agua como para que solo los primeros libros se encontraran húmedos. Una vez puesto todo a secar de un jalón puso en el piso las sabanas húmedas para colocar las de repuesto, inmediatamente se arrojó a la cama dejando que un suspiro salido de su alma y cargado de tristeza escapara de sus labios. Estaba por dormirse cuando escucho el vibrar de su celular, atendió con rapidez, deseando que se tratara de un chico, y efectivamente el motivo era un chico, pero no el que ella hubiese querido; en la pantalla del celular se podía leer el mensaje de Fullbuster, que superando la decepción inicial, se encontró ligeramente sorprendida de que el pelinegro le contactase

" _Sé que no tengo cara para pedirte esto pero ¿podemos vernos? Mereces que te aclare algunas cosas"_

Se quedó observando el mensaje como si necesitara analizar letra por letra lo que mostraba la pantalla. No tenía idea de que responder, por un lado sabía que Gray en realidad no había tenido la culpa de lo que paso así el motivo hubiese sido él. No es como si el pelinegro fuese responsable de las acciones de otros, sin embargo decir que las cosas seguían como si nada era mentir. La peli azul no podía evitar que cada que recordaba el momento un temor naciera en su interior y unos temblores dominaran su cuerpo, era como si todo de pronto se le tornara oscuro y en medio de toda esa penumbra siempre aparecía el peli rosa con su tosca sonrisa y cálida mirada diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Su reconfortante recuerdo se vio interrumpido por las imágenes de hace rato, la sensación de vacío entonces se volvió a instalar entre la boca del estómago y su corazón. Sin tener claros sus pensamientos respondió el mensaje.

" _¿Dónde nos vemos?"_

-Le voy a escribir—

-De acuerdo—

-¿Pero si está molesta? Seguramente me va a ignorar—

-Bueno las chicas suelen hacer eso—

-Entonces es mejor le que le marque—

-No suena mal—

-Pero si está molesta entonces puede que no me responda—

-Puedes llamar de mi celular, así no sabrá que es tu numero—

-Gracias Cana, es una gran idea—el peli rosa llevaba la mitad del numero marcado cuando paro en seco— ¿Pero qué tal que cuando sepa que soy yo me cuelga?—Desde hacía 10 minutos que el chico se paseaba por su sala cual león enjaulado creando y desechando ideas sobre cómo acercarse a Juvia. Cana le miraba sentada en el sofá con una expresión divertida, mantenía una idea del por qué la actitud de la chica peli azul, pero dejaría a Natsu sufriendo un rato antes de contarle sus conclusiones.

El chico por su lado después de un rato de tortura mental había llegado a la conclusión de que Lockser se había decepcionado de él, visto desde un punto externo parecía que él hubiera dejado de lado sus responsabilidades por salir con una chica, era algo bastante simple que en realidad encontró muy parecido a lo que hacía Gray, lo que le termino pareciendo bastante desagradable. No quería que Juvia se llevara una mala impresión sobre él, después de lo mucho que había avanzado con ella

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?—

-No tengo idea, nada logra convencerme—

-¿Te digo lo que pienso?—los ojos verdes y desesperados del chico respondieron por él, Cana sonrió, el amor cambiaba mucho a las personas, porque la fiera que conoció hace unas horas no se parecía en nada al chico frente a ella ahora

-Bien… yo creo que deberías hablar con ella frente a frente—fue cautelosa con sus palabras, viendo como el oji verde asentía lentamente –después de todo los celos siempre se crean por malentendidos—Alberona noto como el chico procesaba la palabra, como sus verdes ojos se agrandaban y sus mejillas adquirían más color

-¿Celos?—

-Eso dije—

-¿Celos de Juvia?—la castaña soltó una risita

-Celos de Juvia por ti—completo para que la frase callera con todo su peso sobre el peli rosado, que quedó callado unos minutos tratando de analizar la situación con la cabeza fría y no con el loco brincoteo que daba su corazón

-¿Por qué crees que Juvia esta celosa? … no tiene mucho sentido—

-Natsu, esas no son cosas que se puedan ocultar y bueno puede que no lo entiendas porque eres algo ingenuo—Cana vio como el ceño del chico de fruncía, sin comprender lo que ella trataba de explicar, así que se fue por el camino más claro y directo- ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que Juvia está enamorada de ti?—la expresión del peli rosa era un poema del cual Cana no pudo evitar burlarse

-¡Juvia no está enamorada de mí!—expreso con un notable bochorno

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?—

-Ella está enamorada de otro chico—

-¡Oh vamos Natsu! Esas ideas cambian, sobre todo los sentimientos y por todo lo que me has contado resultaría hasta raro que ella no estuviese si quiera atraída por ti—el chico no supo que responder y dejo que el silencio inundara la habitación—Yo puedo hablar con ella y explicarle la situación— ofreció Cana con ojos conciliadores, esperando que el chico cumpliera con sus expectativas

-Hablare con ella mañana—dio como sentencia final el chico con un extraño tono de voz y la sonrisa satisfecha de Cana como vista del momento.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con una extraña sensación en su estómago. Por mucho que hubiera tratado de sacar las palabras de Cana de su cabeza, en toda la noche no pudo hacerlo, la idea de que la peli azul tuviera los mismo sentimientos por él, que el por ella le resultaba demasiado embriagador. Recordó las palabras de Mavis y las muchas veces en las que se dijo que no todo debía de estar perdido; era una sensación que no recordaba haber sentido antes, como una mezcla de alivio, superación y algo de temor al alcanzar algo que desde hace mucho tiempo se anhelaba. No le importaba si su cara reflejaba una sonrisa que el mismo llegaría a considerar estúpida, la sensación de inundante felicidad era algo que difícilmente le podría abandonar.

Natsu entendió que la palabra difícilmente bien podía llegar a ser bastante relativa si se conjugaban los factores correctos en el tiempo preciso. El ver a su linda peli azul hablando con Gray bien pudo ser ignorado de no ser porque el destino le hizo escuchar su conversación.

-Me alegra que hubieras aceptado la invitación—

-No hay que agradecer Gray, además es muy lindo de tu parte ese gesto—

-¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado en la plaza?—

-El sábado en la plaza—asintió la chica con una amable sonrisa

-Entonces nos vemos. Y gracias por prestarme tus apuntes—

-No es nada Gray—el pelinegro se despidió de la chica con un gesto y una sonrisa que le pareció aterradoramente sincera a Natsu. La chica se dio media vuelta topándose con los ojos verdes con ese brillo que le decían que estaba molesto

-Natsu…— La peli azul miraba al chico con un abrupto latido en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo se sentiría el chico, ya que bien podría ser bastante normal que se encontrara molesto por su huida, no solo lo había ignorado a él, también había sido grosera con aquella chica, y lo más probable fuera que le dejara una situación incómoda y difícil de explicar a su invitada

-¿Vas a salir con Gray?—la pregunta le sorprendió a la chica, no era algo que esperara que le dijera después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Por su parte Natsu tenía una furia contra la oji azul y contra el mismo que nunca había sentido ¿Enamorada de el? Si claro, era un estúpido por creer tan ciegamente en las palabras de una chica que apenas había conocido y que le hacía parecer sabía todo del mundo. Juvia estaba enamorada de Gray y el solo podía aspirar a ser un buen amigo, porque quería creer que eso era para ella, un amigo y no un pobre tipo que la causaba lastima. Por otro lado no entendía a la chica, después de lo que paso por culpa de Fullbuster aun aceptaba salir con él, como si nada hubiese pasado. No quería creer que ella pudiera ser tan tonta e ingenua como para tragarse cualquier cuento chino del que fuera autor Fullbuster.

-¿Nos escuchaste?—

-¿Vas a salir con él?—volvió a repetir con un tono que no se molestaba en esconder su enojo, vio como la chica se cohibía ligeramente, pero en esa ocasión sus emociones superaban su autocontrol. Juvia sabía que Natsu estaba molesto, y creía que al menos debía darle una explicación al peli rosa, hasta que una parte de ella de la que ni siquiera era consiente que poseía le gritaba que no debía explicarle nada al chico así como él no se molestó en explicarle su ausencia el día anterior. Con esa idea en mente, la molestia creciendo en su interior y sus inestables emociones respondió

-¿Importa en algo que así sea?— Lockser había dicho esto con tal naturalidad que casi le pareció un descaro al chico

-¡¿Cómo que sí importa en algo?!— modulo su tono de voz al darse cuenta de que había gritado lo bastante alto para llamar la atención de los demás. No era algo que usualmente le importase, pero consideraba esto un asunto personal y sus asuntos eran algo que mantenía solo para él y nadie más—Después lo que paso, ¿vas a salir con él así nada más?—

-El no tuvo la culpa—

-Recuerdo vagamente a Minerva diciéndote que todo lo que había pasado era por Gray, aunque estés muy enamorada no lo justifiques Juvia— la última frase había calado hondo en el pecho de la chica, haciéndole que explotara con todo el resentimiento e ira que había mantenido aplacados

-¡Pues si hubieras estado aquí ayer entenderías de lo que hablo!—

-Estaba atendiendo algo importante—aunque lo intento no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran como una justificación

-Claro eso se notó—la respuesta sarcástica de Juvia desconcertó tanto al chico como a ella misma

\- De todos modos, no es eso de lo que estamos hablando. No deberías salir con el—

-Eso no está a discusión Natsu—

-¡Entonces perfecto! Él va a ir a rescatarte la próxima vez que te intenten…— la frase quedo en el aire al entender la salvajada que estaba a punto de decir, los ojos azules de Juvia lo miraban con cierta tristeza y enojo. Estaba por empezar a disculparse cuando ella hablo

-Gray quiere aclarar las cosas—menciono ella con un tono tan neutral como preocupante para el chico

-¿Y tú le crees?—

-No veo por qué no—Natsu dio soltó una risa sarcástica ante la respuesta que solo hicieron molestar a la peli azul

-¿No ves por qué no? ¡Es Gray Fullbuster el mayor mentiroso y manipulador que conocerás en tu vida!—

-¡Pues tú eras Natsu Dragneel el líder de una pandilla de mafiosos que me asesinaría por solo pararme a tocar su puerta!—la respuesta descoloco al chico

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

-Si te di una oportunidad a ti ¿Por qué no habría de dársela a el?—trato de razonar la fémina

-¡¿Por qué es un mentiroso?!—

-¡Tú tienes mal genio pero eso no quiere decir que seas mala persona!—

-¡Pero el sí es un mentiroso!—

-¡Deja de ser tan terco!—Las miradas encendidas de ambos hicieron entender que al menos que alguno de los dos ceda la pelea no llevaría a ningún lado. La primera en comprenderlo y resignarse fue Juvia que empezó a caminar dejando solo al peli rosa

-¿A dónde vas?— menciono en un último intento por detenerla

-A clases—respondió seca y sin detenerse a mirarlo

El mal humor de Natsu sobrepasaba sus límites, como hacia un buen tiempo no le pasaba. No solo se sentía molesto, estaba desesperado y aunque no lo admitiría algo dolido, le gustara o no algo en las palabras de Juvia tenían razón. No conocía a Gray, al menos no del todo y bien podía tener el derecho el pelinegro a una segunda opinión, pero algo dentro de el mismo le impedía darse esa oportunidad. No era que el no conociera todos los rumores que se corrían de él, conocía la mayoría de estos pero escucharlos de la boca de Lockser le había pegado de una forma que nunca espero. A sí que comenzó a caminar pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia su salón de clases, paso de largo para llegar a un pasillo bastante abandonado en el segundo piso que tenía una ventana con un seguro desde hacía años era inservible. La ventana quedaba cerca de una rama gruesa de uno de los muchos árboles que adornaban el jardín de la escuela. No era difícil acceder esa rama y ya fuese para quedarse a dormir sobre ella o usarla como medio de escape, Natsu estaba demasiado acostumbrado a cualquiera de las dos.

Mavis era la encargada de impartir la primera hora del día. Todo iría en normal orden hasta que noto el asiento de Natsu vacío, se quedó observando el lugar con una extraña nostalgia que le recordaba unos meses atrás, antes de que Natsu y Juvia se volvieran cercanos. Casi por inercia busco con la vista a la chica; encontrándola extrañamente en su lugar con una expresión que la rubia no supo definir concretamente pero alcanzaba a divisar que se encontraba tan triste como molesta a la vez. Tenía la certeza de que algo había pasado entre sus dos alumnos.

Tres días había pasado desde ese momento el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo los problemas entre ambos chicos no se habían resuelto, Natsu apenas y se aparecía en las clases, solamente a aquellas en las que su asistencia fuera necesaria. Estando presente nadie se atrevía a hablarle. Parecía como si el viejo Natsu estuviera de vuelta, solo que el Natsu de ahora era mucho más violento y malhumorado que antes. Juvia por su parte había tenido un drástico cambio de imagen en esos pocos días, su bonita piel de porcelana se había vuelto aún más pálida dándole casi el aspecto de un fantasma, sumado a sus ojeras que intempestivamente había aumentado. Esos tres días había dejado de arreglar su cabello dándole un aspecto descuidado, además de que en las clases la mayoría del tiempo la pasa distraída o dormida. Mavis había notado ambos cambios y a pesar de que lo intento no lograba hacer que ninguno de los dos se quedara a hablar con ella. El que si había logrado hablar con alguien en medio de toda esa situación era Loke, no es que en realidad fuera alguien muy amable con los demás, pero era técnicamente imposible no notar los cambios en ambos chicos y le hacía sentir cierta culpa porque tenía la firme sensación de que Gray tendría algo que ver en el asunto. Buscaba a su amigo pelinegro entre el mar de alumnos de la cafetería, lo encontró sentado en la mesa de siempre, extrañamente copeando apuntes.

-¿Gray Fullbuster poniéndose al corriente?—noto como el pelinegro se sonrojaba ligeramente, sin mirarlo y sin dejar de escribir respondió

-Cállate Loke—

-¿Son los apuntes de la clase que te saltaste ayer no?—menciono con un ligero tono de burla mientras le quitaba el cuaderno al chico que hizo un ademan de querérselo arrebatar pero al final decidió rendirse. Loke noto la linda caligrafía y la gran limpieza con la que estaban hechos los apuntes, la curiosidad le invadió y al notar el nombre que llevaba la libreta en su pasta frontal su expresión se apagó ligeramente, eso solo le haría mucho más difícil lo que tenía planeado hacer

-¿Desde cuándo le pides los apuntes a Juvia?—el pelinegro no respondió prefiriendo concentrarse en su celular. Loke soltó un suspiro

-No es malo que quieras mejorar las calificaciones, pero ¿no crees que ya algo tarde? Técnicamente el semestre ya acabo. Solo son apuntes de repaso—

-Ya lo sé—respondió secamente el chico. Loke sabía que Gray tenía otra intención tras sus acciones, pero decidió pasarlas por alto. El asunto que él quería tratar le parecía aún más importante

-Hablando de Juvia ¿La has visto últimamente? Se ve bastante mal—Gray despego la vista del aparato dejando que atisbos de preocupación se reflejaran en su rostro-¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace tiempo?—continuo hablando el peli naranja. Gray solo le dedico una mirada que le decía que fuera más concreto—Donde dijimos que ninguno se metería en los asuntos del otro con alguna chica—El pelinegro asintió, dándole a entender que siguiera hablando. Loke suspiro dándose valor para empezar a hablar sabiendo lo que podría causar en su temperamental amigo

-Bueno… voy a romper esa promesa—

-¿De qué hablas?—

-Quiero que dejes en paz a Juvia—soltó directo y de golpe, pero le parecía la forma más correcta de hacerlo. Gray le veía incrédulo sobre lo que había dicho, se rio con sorna antes de mirarle con cierta furia que trato de reprimir por la única excepción de que se tratara de su amigo

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Loke? ¿Resulta que ahora te gusta Juvia?—

-Nada de eso. Pero creo que al menos por una vez deberías ver a quien pisas Gray—los grises ojos de Fullbuster destellaban un brillo de furia muy pocas veces visto en el

-¿Después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo hasta ahora te carcome la culpa? No me vengas con hipocresías Loke—

-No son hipocresías Gray, es consideración. Aléjate de Juvia—hizo una pausa en al que el pelinegro parecía intentar decir algo, pero Loke decidió hablar antes de que eso pasara—Antes de que trates de decir cualquier cosa, ambos sabemos que Juvia es distintas de las demás…Gray sé a quién ves en ella y eso me preocupa, puedes terminar lastimándola como nunca lo habías hecho con alguien. —

-¿Estás diciendo que el estado de Juvia es culpa mía?—el tono de Gray ya no denotaba molestia si no una culpa que probablemente nunca admitiría, casi le parecía a Loke un niño pequeño tratando de admitir su error

-No del todo tu culpa pero creo que tienes mucho que ver en esto—su comentario no logro hacer que la cara del pelinegro cambiase—A decir verdad creo que el causante del mal estado de Juvia en este momento es Natsu—el comentario no logro levantar un poco el ánimo del chico. Gray nunca lo diría, no recuperaba sus apuntes porque quería mejorar su promedio Loke tenía razón al decir que ya era demasiado tarde para eso; pero pensaba que de alguna forma el que la peli azul notase ese esfuerzo tan vano en él le ayudaría a levantar un poco el ánimo. Gray pensó que así como Juvia lo había con Natsu y al ver los positivos resultados con el peli rosa el efecto que habían tenido en la chica había sido impresionante, Juvia nunca se había mostrado tan feliz y radiante como estos últimos meses, pero todo eso se fue al caño repentinamente en menos de una semana. Entonces el en su patética imitación del mismo patrón tenía la vaga intención de ayudar a la peli azul, sin embargo contrario a lo pensado tenía unos pésimos resultados; Juvia no había mejorado en lo más mínimo, contrario a eso le regalaba sonrisas falsas que solo enfermaban al pelinegro

-Cancela tu cita del sábado— rompió el silencio Loke con un tono serio

-No lo hare—

-¡Gray!—

-Y tú también te puedes ir yendo a la mierda Loke—Fullbuster se levantó con la rabia emanando de él, le arrebato el cuaderno al chico y salió de la cafetería sin decir nada. Loke no sabía si algo pudiera salir de aquella conversación, pero al menos tenía la sensación de que había puesto a pensar al pelinegro, aun si este se encontrara furioso con él.

El timbre de salida había sonado ya hacia un buen rato, haciendo que la esplendorosa tarde de un viernes de verano se asomara ante los agotados alumnos.

-¡Juvia!—la esquiva mirada de la chica le indico a Vermillion que la situación no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. Con paso decidido avanzo hacia ella-¿Podemos hablar?—

-Ehh…lo siento yo…ahora estoy ocupada—con voz atropellada y la mirada gacha, Lockser esquivo a su profesora para huir tras la puerta, la rubia estaba a un paso de correr tras ella cuando el sonido de un golpe le hicieron voltear, dio un suspiro resignado al ver al peli rosa encarándose con un chico de su edad, los libros en el piso le dieron a entender que había sido un choque casual que sumado al pésimo humor del Dragneel tenía todo para convertirse en una potencial pelea

-¡Fíjate por donde vas Dragneel!—

-¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te la cierre a golpes!—

-¡Natsu!—el próximo insulto así como el golpe del peli rosa quedaron en el aire ante la intervención de la profesora, sin embargo esto no declino el ambiente de tensión que aún se sentía

-Por favor retírate—pidió amable la rubia ante el chico

-Pero él fue el que…—

-Ya sé, yo hablare con el pero no hay que hacer este asunto más grande ¿de acuerdo?—el estudiante resignado se agacho a recoger sus libros para desaparecer poco después—Y tu acompáñame a mi oficina—

-No—

-No te lo estoy preguntando—a pesar de que Natsu sabía que tenía mucha más fuerza que la rubia al ver como esta no cedió ante su ademan de soltarse y los verdes ojos que le indicaban que en verdad estaba molesta la siguió a su oficina. Suerte o no antes de poder llegar a esta un alumno de la mujer se atravesó en su camino pidiendo orientación sobre su tarea. La rubia incapaz de negarse atendió las dudas de su estudiante, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta Natsu había desaparecido de su lado, rápidamente le localizo a las puertas de la escuela, donde trato de darle alcance.

Juvia caminaba sin mucha emoción de llegar a su hogar su padre se había quedado toda la semana, lo que no le ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo, pensó en perderse un rato en alguna plaza o biblioteca, cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la sonriente castaña con la que estaba Natsu tomándole de la mano

-¡Por fin te encuentro!—Juvia no sabía que responder, técnicamente solo balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles—La última vez no pudimos hablar bien ¿cierto?—Sin dejarle responder (aunque no es como si la chica pudiera maquinar algún pretexto en ese momento) la arrastró consigo. Juvia no se resistió. No creía que algo peor de lo que había vivido esos días fuera a pasar

-Conozco una cafetería muy linda, la última vez fui con Natsu—ante la mención del chico el rostro de Juvia reflejo la tristeza que llevaba en su alma, Cana lo noto haciendo que una sonrisa casi maternal se asomara en su rostro. Juvia se mostró aún más impresionada al ver que la cafetería a donde la llevo Cana era la misma a la que ella había llevado al chico tiempo atrás.

-Natsu me dijo que era un lugar especial porque alguien muy importante le había traído aquí—Una dulce sonrisa se asomó en la cara de la castaña al ver como la peli azul se sonrojaba violentamente

-¿De…de que querías hablar?— Cana tomo su mano y se dirigieron a tomar una mesa sin que la bonita sonrisa abandonara su cara

-Bueno… creo que malinterpretaste un poco las cosas la última vez—la peli azul le miro expectante. Cana continuo con su sonrisa que de alguna manera solo hacía sentir nervios a la chica—Dime Juvia ¿a ti te gusta Natsu?—

-¿Qué?—Si Cana tuviera hobbies, uno de sus favoritos seria hacer sonrojar a la peli azul que a pesar de su aspecto descuidado no evitaba que sus gestos infantiles se hicieran presentes dándole un aspecto adorable al parecer de la castaña

-¿Te gusta Natsu?—repitió aún más tranquila y con la seriedad brotando se sus ojos

-Yo…Ehh-

-Porque si no es así entonces puedo ir por el ¿cierto?—

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puedes!— Juvia había gritado aquello mientras se levantaba de su silla, cuando lo noto las personas le observaban. Con toda le vergüenza que sentía en ese momento volvió a sentarse, la cantarina risa de Cana le desorientaron-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?—menciono molesta

-Lo enamorada que estas… en verdad eres adorable—nuevamente la piel de Juvia sufría un cambio abrupto de color

-Yo…—

-Ni si quiera ye atrevas a negarlo—la silencio rápidamente la castaña colocando su dedo en la boca de la oji azul. Juvia solo le miraba atenta, vio como la chica se echaba para atrás en la silla y se acomodaba el pelo, en verdad le parecía bonita no culparía a Natsu por interesarse en ella. Le vio hacer una seña con la que rápidamente un mesero les atendió

-Bien… yo quiero una malteada de fresa y un pastelillo ¿tú que vas a pedir?— la peli azul se sobresaltó al ver la que la castaña nuevamente se dirigía a ella

-Ah… lo mismo—el chico asintió y rápidamente salió de la vista de ambas

-De acuerdo, basta de juegos, ahora va la parte seria del asunto—

-Ehh… antes de que empieces ¿puedo preguntar algo?—

-Por supuesto—

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—a pesar de la simpleza con la que fue hecha la pregunta, a Juvia le desconcertó (como nunca le había pasado tan seguido en su vida) la risa de su algo loca acompañante, se preguntaba cómo era que la castaña tenía esa facilidad de mantener una sonrisa en su cara o soltar una risa tan sincera

-¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?—en ese instante apareció el mesero entregando la orden, ambas le agradecieron—Mi nombre es Cana Alberona…la hija de Gildarst—la peli azul casi escupe su malteada atragantándose con ella en el proceso

-Oye no mueras—la castaña se acercó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Juvia por su lado se sentía como la mayor estúpida del mundo. ¡Era la hija de Gildarst! Ahora empezaba a tener sentido que la chica buscara acercarse a Natsu, después de todo tenía al menos la idea de que el peli rosa y su profesor se habían ayudado mutuamente de alguna forma. Sin embargo eso no descartaba que Cana tuviese algún otro tipo de interés en el chico.

-Lo siento…yo…fui una tonta—Cana como empezaba a acostumbrarse le regalo una sonrisa, que le removió algo en su interior, su expresión era casi como la de su madre

-Bueno si un poco, pero el amor hace a las personas hacer tonterías, sobre todo los celos—Juvia hizo una expresión de vergüenza a lo que la castaña siguió hablando—Bien hay algo que quiero dejarte en claro, no me gusta Natsu—una sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro de Alberona al ver como la peli azul se relajaba, estaba casi segura de que Juvia no era consiente sobre lo transparente que era—Pero hay que admitir que es guapo ¿o no?—

-Bueno…— Juvia no necesitaba que Cana se lo dijera, ella sabía que los ojos más bonitos que había en su vida eran los del Dragneel, que su alocado cabello rosa era tan único y excéntrico que le volvían especial; además que desde hacía ya varios meses ningún hombre le parecía tan apuesto como lo era Natsu, con su sonrisa tosca y grandes manos—Si lo es—

-Y así como tú y yo sabemos lo guapo que es, cualquier otra mujer podría y sin miramientos iría a conquistarlo. Y no veo que esa sea una posibilidad que te agrade—

-No. —.respondió resignada, como un niña recibiendo un regaño

-No quieres que Natsu se aleje de ti—

-No quiero—

-No quieres que le dedique su tiempo a otra—

-No podría ni pensarlo—

-Y por eso mismo debes ir con el –

-¡Debo ir con el!—

-¡Y decirle que lo amas!—

-¡Y decirle que lo!…. No no no no… no puedo hacer eso—

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿No estas enamorada de el?—la peli azul se mantuvo callada, era verdad que lo que había dicho lo había pensado, en cierta forma aunque no fuesen más que amigos tenia cierto sentido de posesión con el chico, sentido del que se asustó cuando se descubrió a si misma; ¿Qué clase de pensamiento egoísta era ese? Pero ya no podía evitarlo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire buscando aliviar la tormenta que últimamente era su cabeza

-De acuerdo, estoy enamorada de Natsu, pero eso no quiere decir que el sienta lo mismo o que si quiera hablarme ahora—

-¡Juvia por dios! ¡Natsu te adora! ¿Por qué no te querría hablar?—Lockser se sonrojo ante la naturalidad de las palabras de Cana. No sería tan loco pensar que Natsu sintiera por ella algo más que agradecimiento ¿cierto?

-Bueno… hay otro chico—Juvia le conto sobre Gray, la pésima manera en que se relacionaba con Natsu, levemente lo que paso en la fiesta, la cita que tenía con el día siguiente y la pelea que había ocasionado con el chico de ojos verdes

-¿Entonces no hablan desde el martes?—

-Ni una palabra—los azules ojos de Juvia se opacaron en tristeza— ¿Tú crees que está mal que vaya con Gray?—

-Bueno, viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, tienes razón, más aun si quiere aclarar algunas cosas; sin embargo ponte a pensar en esto. Imagina que Natsu tiene unos amigos con los que cada vez que se ve regresa con golpes, moretones y rasguños; si un día te dice que se verá con ellos ¿tú que le dirías?—

-Que no fuera—

-Es lo mismo para Natsu, solo está preocupado porque te pudo haber pasado algo muy malo y no sabe si Gray va a ser capaz de cuidarte. Te digo que el amor vuelve tonta a la gente—Cana se alegró al ver a la oji azul sonreír y sonrojarse. Al parecer convencerla de que Natsu estaba enamorado de ella no iba a ser tan difícil.

Mavis se movía rápidamente por la empedrada y abandonada calle, estaba segura de haber visto a la cabellera rosa del Dragneel escabullirse a uno de los locales y eso le preocupaba, ya que si no se trataba de un bar a los que "de mala muerte" les quedaba corta estaban los billares que no tenían nada que envidiarle al bar. Lo encontró en un billar que titulaba "Álvarez" en la entrada. No se lo pensó mucho para entrar por el chico que se encontraba clavado a la barra, con vaso en mano, mientras una voluptuosa peli verde de cabello corto y poca ropa le hablaba de una manera cariñosa, mientras le servía mas alcohol. Le dolía ver al chico así; encontró que le dolía aún más cuando se encontró a ella misma en una situación bastante parecida hacía ya varios años atrás, solo que en lugar de la peli verde había una pelirroja y que la cabellera de Natsu poco a poco se oscurecía hasta tomar un color negro. Mas recuerdos abordaron su mente, peleas, más bares, armas, sangre. No supo que estaba llorando hasta que uno de los hombres que estaban en una de las pocas mesas que había le ofreció una servilleta mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien, que ella agradeció; mentalmente se dijo que no debía ser tan prejuiciosa. Se obligó a calmarse antes de ir por el chico

-¿Quieres otra copa guapo?—el tono sensual y ensayado de la peli verde no logro afectar en lo más mínimo a Dragneel se encontraba recostado sobre la barra mientras subió los hombros en un gesto de total indiferencia a la vez que le acercaba su vaso en busca de volver a ser llenado—Vamos, deja de tener esa cara de muerto…si no te gusta el alcohol te puedo ofrecer otra cosa—el tono sugerente paso desapercibido por el chico que recostó su cara ante su antebrazo soltado un suspiro apagado que ocasiono que su acompañante le imitara en un suspiro de irritación

-Disculpa pero es menor de edad—la vaso no alcanzo a llegar a la mano de Natsu por que Mavis lo intercepto en el camino

-Solo… por dos… meses – respondió en un tono lento y pasmado el peli rosa que había girado el rostro para distinguir a su profesora de literatura, a su baja profesora de literatura confrontándose con la peli verde

-¿Y precisamente lo dices tú? ¿Cuánto años tienes? ¿16?—la peliverde miraba hacia abajo a la rubia con destellos de soberbia en la mirada, pero eso no fue lo que enfureció a Vermillion, fue que en realidad aquella mujer la considerara tan pequeña

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Y deja de estar enviciando a los niños!—

-Ya…no… soy… un… niño—Mavis ignoro la protesta del peli rosa mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban en furia. La chica noto eso, alzando una ceja, mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz

-De acuerdo, yo solo hago mi trabajo… no quiero agresiones ni peleas con niñas. Me voy— se dio la vuelta para rápidamente dirigirse a acompañar a un nuevo cliente que pareció complacido con la atención de la chica

-¡Que no soy una niña!—irónicamente expreso en un gesto infantil, escucho una risa a su espalda, encontrándose con un sonriente Natsu—De acuerdo no vamos—demando a la vez que ponía dinero en la barra con lo que calculo pagaba lo que había tomado el chico

-No quiero—

-Anda vamos—

-No. No quiero regresar, voy a estar solo ¿de todos modos a quien le importa?—a pesar de la lentitud con la que se expresaba, no parecía que estuviera demasiado ebrio como para razonar con el

-A mí me importa—se lo pensó un momento antes de emplear su carta maestra. Aunque no sabía si en ese estado de Dragneel terminaría siendo un arma de doble filo, pero se arriesgaría—A Juvia le importa—el nombre de la chica, lo hizo reaccionar mientras levantaba su cabeza y la miraba fijo

-¿Juvia?—

-Si Juvia, apuesto que si te viera aquí se pondría muy triste—

-Juvia me odia—respondió a la vez que volvía a dejar caer su cabeza. El gesto le causo una curiosa sensación a Mavis, era como tratar con un niño, un niño muy grande

-Juvia no te odia—

-Si lo hace, porque le dije que Gray era un mentiroso y ella me respondió que yo la despedazaría por tocar mi puerta…eso dolió, más que cuando me meto en una pelea y la voy perdiendo—

-¿Entonces fue por eso?—

-Ella dice "Gray no es malo" pero si lo es, yo lo sé, pero ella no me cree—Mavis estaba a punto de decirle que Gray y el tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, pero no se atrevió porque sospechaba que Juvia había abogado por el pelinegro y eso había ocasionado la pelea—Y por si fuera poco se le ocurre salir con el—eso aclaro todas las dudas de la rubia

-¿Por qué no vamos a casa y así me sigues hablando de Juvia?—Natsu le miro con ojos de cachorro, pero no respondió nada—Te puedo dar un rico café con leche—

-Odio el café con leche, pero a Juvia le gusta…siempre que lo prepara le pone mucha leche es más leche con café que café con leche—la extraña técnica dio resultado por que el peli rosa se puso de pie y se fue siguiendo a Mavis

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto el chico cuando llevaban un buen rato caminando

-A tu casa—

-¡Pero no quiero ir a mi casa!—

-Bueno entonces vamos a la mía—asintió casi como si fuera un perrito y se limitó a seguir a la pequeña rubia frente a él en un silencio extraño

-Llegamos— exclamo la rubia

-Pero es mi casa—

-Préstame tus llaves— pidió Mavis ignorando el comentario, el chico obedeció mecánicamente. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse en la sala del peli rosa. La pasividad que presentaba en su grado de ebriedad le parecía increíblemente útil y extraño a la chica, No era para nada molesto como tratar con alguien ebrio usualmente supondría, sin embargo un Natsu tan manso no dejaba de ser extraño.

Como había prometido preparo café para ambos, esperando que con eso bajara el alcohol en el chico

-Toma café sin leche—Mavis espero a que Natsu diera un sorbo para seguir hablando-¿Entonces Gray y Juvia van a salir?—casi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver el rostro del chico. Un silencio no tan largo pero si incomodo se hizo presente

-Tengo miedo—hablo en voz baja el peli rosa, desconcertando a la profesora

-¿Qué?—

-Es que Juvia dijo que le iba a dar una oportunidad a Gray, si se la da…y resulta que él no es un maldito del todo…Juvia me va a dejar—callo un momento mientras veía el café en su taza, como si este le dijera que decir—No quiero que ella me deje ¿No soy tan malo para ella verdad?—el tono roto juntos con los cristalinos ojos verdes a los que intempestivamente se enfrentó Mavis, fue suficiente para que el corazón de la rubia se estrujara, casi se arrojó a darle un abrazo, pero sabía que ese era un atrevimiento muy grande, en su lugar puso su pequeña mano en la de Natsu que sostenía la taza

-Escúchame bien Juvia no te va a dejar, ella te quiere mucho y está igual de triste que tú por que se hallan peleado—

-¿De verdad?—

-¿La has visto sonriendo estos días?—

-No—

-Estoy segura que no va a dejarte por Gray o por alguien más, solo que ella quiere evitar tener prejuicios sobre la gente—Natsu se quedó en silencio pero parecía meditar las palabras de la rubia—Ella no tuvo prejuicios contigo ¿verdad?—Natsu pensó que lo que decía la rubia era solo la mitad de cierto. Tenía razón si Lockser hubiera sido otra persona ni siquiera se habría parado en su puerta ese día, pero eso no quería decir que no le tuviera miedo en un inicio, aunque no podía culparla del todo él no la había tratado con amabilidad precisamente, pero lo habían logrado sobrellevar y tenían una muy bonita relación

-También se molestó porque me encontró con Cana—

-¿Cana? ¿La hija de Gildarst?—

-Cana dice que Juvia estaba celosa, se supone que la gente se pone feliz cuando los celan, yo estaba feliz al inicio, pero después ya no…Juvia se veía triste ya no sonreía. Y me gusta cuando ella sonríe por que se le forman unas líneas aquí—decía al tiempo que señalaba la comisura de los labios—y eso hace que se vea linda—se quedó callado mientras le asaltaba una boba sonrisa de enamorado al recordar a la chica sonriéndole—Se supone que iba a hablar con ella…pero terminamos peleando—

-¿Sabes? Aun no es muy tarde para que hables. Estoy segura que solo querías protegerla ¿no?—el chico asintió y con una expresión más alegre saco su celular-¿Qué haces?—

-Voy a hablar con ella—Mavis se acercó rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre el celular del chico impidiéndole hacer cualquier cosa, ante los ojos extrañados del peli rosa. Natsu en ese estado podía ser muy tranquilo, pero cualquier comentario podía cambiar eso de manera drástica y eso podría hacer que solo se empeoraran las cosas

-Creo que es mejor que hablen mañana. Ella ya debe estar dormida ¿no crees?—

-Si a Juvia le gusta dormirse temprano—

-Tú también deberías dormir—

-No suena mal—el chico se acomodó más en su sofá

-Yo ya me voy yendo, nos vemos luego—

-Adiós Mavis…y gracias—la rubia no respondió, se despidió con un gesto amable mientras salía de la casa.

-No me deberías de agradecer…solo hice lo que no pude por tu hermano—susurro para sí misma antes de emprender el camino hacia su departamento.

 **Espero le guste el capitulo :3**

 **Mentir Izquierda:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Creo que nunca te había leído y me alegro que te hayas animado. Pues veo creo que si se montó un drama aunque espero no sea exageradamente grande dadas las circunstancias. Trate de que pegara la situación con la personalidad de la Juvia de aquí. Muchas gracias por leer y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Oconner95** Espero que no te hayas desesperado mucho por la larga espera. Y que te guste el capitulo 7u7. Gracias por comentar y perdona la espera!

 **Ryohei Sawada Dragneel** Gracias por leer. ¡Qué bueno que guste! Lamento la espera

 **Yuki05** Aguanta que Gray aquí va ser como una montaña rusa e.e chanchanchanchan!. Ojala te guste el capitulo. Estar enamorado te quita rcionalidad pero esperemos que Juvia lo supere xD Gracias por comentar y alentarme mujer!

 **MiguepuentedeJesus** Tus comentarios alientan mis dedos a teclear? Bueno eso fue raro xD pero sabes que aprecio muchísimo tus comentarios y la rapidez que tienes. Me disculpo por el tiempo que tarde, pero espero que te guste el capitulo y compense la ausencia

 **Anjukkun21** Espero que la espera valga para ti y el capitulo no te decepcione. Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! Y ¿felices pascuas? Lamento muchísimo la espera y ojala el capitulo lo compense

 **Invitado?** Ojala Juvia no se nos ponga yanderita ….nah no creo xD pero me gusto mucho el hecho de ponerla celosa 7u7 Ojala te guste el capitulo

 **Kianapledis** Si mi memoria no me falla creo que nunca te habia leído pero le alegro de hacerlo! ¿Te gusta el harem para Juvia? ¡Ya somos dos! Tengo ganas de escribir un harem ya mas formal algún dia, pero primero acabare esto xD Que alegría qye te guste el fanfic, lamento la espera

 **MONOGATARI historias** Leer tus comentarios me hace tanto bieeenn. Muchas gracias por tu observación. Trate de limitarme en el uso de Y aunque aún puede que se me vallan algunas de más. Tu idea me agrada bastante la pelea de 2 vs 2 suena tentadora, no la descartare y tal vez la incluya aunque ya mas adelante. No te preocupes que lo de Rogue/Yukino/Angel/Gray se va a explicar, tenia la intención de que fuera en este capitulo pero las cosas se me alargaron y si no todo quedaría demasiado extenso y se puede volver aburrido, pero en uno o dos capítulos se explica esa parte. Bueno eh de decir que me descubriste, quería usar a Cana para los celos de Juvia pero no planeaba convertirla en una rival amorosa como tal. Lo sospechaste antes de que lo aclarara 7u7. Creo que me quedo mas como una hermana mayor o una especia de madre.

Y no te disculpes por un comentario largo, me encanta! Me gusta que me des tus puntos de vista sobre la historia además de que tus ideas son bastante buenas. La que se disculpa soy yo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Es un gusto leerte.


	11. Capitulo XI Crepusculo parte III

**Bueno aquí es donde empiezan las disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar peeeero en esta ocasión debía prepararme para los exámenes de universidad y en lo que espero resultados pues termine el capítulo :3**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer la historia y no abandonarla a pesar de mis tardanzas :,v**

A Natsu no le gustaba tomar por diversas razones. Odiaba hacer tonterías y cosas de las que se arrepintiera después, además siempre acababa perdiendo un dinero por el que en menos de dos días se terminaba arrepintiendo haber gastado. Sin embargo eso no impedía que en ocasiones donde no parecía poder pensar claramente sin que las molestias en su pecho crecieran en abundancia y le nublaran el juicio terminara atrincherado en algún bar de mala muerte en los que sabía con total confianza nadie le buscaría por lo peligroso de la zona y las personas dentro del bar no le harían nada por ser un conocido ahí, tanto el cómo su hermano.

Pero esa ocasión era distinta, no solo porque la aventurera maestra de literatura le hubiera encontrado si no porque por mucho que lo hubiera deseado no lograba olvidar ni una sola de las palabras que le había dicho a Mavis, no se había embriagado lo suficiente para ello, pero si para estar con la boca floja y contarle (de nueva cuenta) todos sus desdenes amorosos con Juvia y los celos causados por Fullbuster.

-¡Me quiero morir!—grito lo suficientemente alto, se revolvía violentamente el pelo y hacia pataletas al aire, mientras tiraba los cojines de su sofá que hasta hace unos momentos habían sido su almohada. Un sonrojo adornaba su cara, producto de a vergüenza de los recuerdos de la noche pasada—Me comporte como un idiota…se va a reír cada que tenga la oportunidad—

Pero al menos algo le había quedado además de la vergüenza insufrible de ese momento y la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Mavis tenía razón, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con la peli azul y disculparse con ella. Que bien él tenía su punto muy claro, Gray era un maldito y por su culpa Juvia lo había pasado muy mal y quizá aquello pudiera cambiar si daba su brazo a torcer, era una posibilidad que se pensaría, porque quisiera o no Juvia tenía otro punto acerca de las segundas oportunidades. Su relación era un ejemplo de ello y no planeaba dejar que todo se fuera por la borda por celos estúpidos de él (y quizá también de ella) Se recordó que también debía explicarle lo de Cana, empezó a darse tanto valor que pensó que incluso podía aclararle de una vez sus sentimientos por ella. Con eso en mente y la determinación creciente en él se levantó del sofá para tomarse una ducha.

Juvia se levantó relativamente temprano para lo que se tiene reservado un sábado, había dormido bastante bien, la plática con Cana había ayudado mucho a mejorar su ánimo, la castaña resultaba revitalizante, era bastante risueña, divertida y agradable. Se hicieron buenas amigas después de ello. Estiro los brazos y piernas en toda la cama, viendo al techo soltó un gran suspiro. Tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar pero se encontraba animada; hablaría con Gray y después buscaría a Natsu, se disculparía con el peli rosa y si todo terminaba bien pasaría la tarde noche con él. Extrañaba su compañía. De un brinco se levantó de su cama, busco ropa limpia y su toalla, silbaba una canción de moda de la que no recordaba el nombre mientras buscaba lo restante para tomar un relajante baño, cuando una frase le golpeo de lleno _"De acuerdo estoy enamorada de Natsu…"_. Se sonrojo de golpe y aun estando sola en su habitación sintió un gran vergüenza que le obligo a volver a su cama mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada ahogando un gritillo agudo. No es que no hubiera aceptado ya sus sentimientos por el Dragneel, es que nunca se imaginó a si misma pudiéndolo expresar de alguna forma tan abierta. Cana debía de tener poderes o algo así para orillarla a hacer algo así, pero encontró que superando la vergüenza inicial una sensación de bienestar le empezó a inundar, se sentía bien poder decir que estaba enamorada de Natsu, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Se sentía bien decir que estaba enamorada de Natsu y quien sabe, tal vez alguno de estos días incluso se lo podía decir a él mismo.

Decidió salir más temprano de lo acordada la cita, en cierta forma buscaba huir de su padre pero la lista de cosas que quería comprar le cubría muy bien ese motivo, bajo a la cocina donde comió un poco de fruta con yogurt. La sala así como la casa se encontraba en total silencio "Tal vez no está" no sería raro que una mañana ella se levantase y solo encontrara una nota pegada al televisor que decía "estaré de viaje de negocios, tres meses" aunque eso supondría un gesto amable, considerando el tiempo que le estuvo evitando le dejaría un mensaje en su celular, por las dudas reviso, sin encontrar nada que no hubiera visto la noche anterior. Termino su fruta y se dirigió a su habitación por sus cosas. Cuando abandono la casa fue en un silencio que le pareció abrumador. ¿Tan molesto estaba como para ni siquiera avisarle si se marchaba? Después pensó que no podía pedir mucho puesto que lo había estado evitando desde hacía varios días

La televisión proyectaba una película de acción que hacía rato había dejado de ver, las acciones del pelinegro se tornaron más interesantes que el filme. Loke tomo un sorbo de su cerveza para pasar la amargura de que sus palabras hubieran sido tan abiertamente ignoradas por Fullbuster, que se encontraba irónicamente manteniendo su peinado que aparentaba ser casual

-¿No es temprano para tu cita con Juvia?—Gray paro ligeramente sus acciones, poniendo una expresión extraña en su rostro, después siguió su trabajo sin pronunciar ni una palabra

-¿Ahora me ignoras Fullbuster? Te recuerdo que esa camisa es mía, y tus mejores conquistas han sido con esa camisa—

-Pues tú nunca la usas—

-Porque siempre la traes puesta—el silencio hizo una rápida aparición dejando la tensión flotando en el ambiente, ambos sabían que tenían más cosas que decir

-Entonces, debo suponer que no vas a hacer caso sobre lo que te dije el otro día— el peli naranja, fiel a lo que siempre había sido, ataco el tema sin rodeos

-¿De qué manera el que yo no vaya hace que las cosas mejoren para ella?—

-Sabes de qué manera lo hacen, sabes lo que haces saliendo con ella y a quien afectas Gray no te hagas el tonto—En muchos años el pelinegro se encontró con la dura mirada de Loke, no es que nunca hubieran peleado, pero las ocasiones en que su amigo se ponía así de serio con el eran contadas

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el que se hace a un lado? Natsu la cago que Natsu lo arregle, no tengo porque ayudarle, no le debo nada. Y ella me gusta de la misma forma que a él. La diferencia es que yo no soy tan estúpido para dejarme llevar, ese es problema de Natsu. ¡Todo es problema de Natsu pero siempre parece que yo soy el culpable! Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella porque todos incluidos tu salen con que la voy a dejar, la voy a lastimar y no sé qué más pero ni siquiera eh podido acercarme como para hacerle algo—

-¿Y si lo hicieras correspondierais? ¿Podrías cuidarla? ¿Cómo sabes que no terminaría como las otras? Haz fama y échate a dormir Gray—

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, ella no es como las otras. Si Natsu cambio, ¿porque yo no puedo?—

-Gray tú no eres Natsu—

-Ya sé que no lo soy… pero aun así puedo intentar algo, aun puedo intentar que Juvia se enamore de mi— la mirada suplicante y el desespero que se asomó en su voz le advirtieron a Loke un tema que había pasado por alto, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Juvia no te ama, ella está enamorada de Natsu— la mirada serena de Loke sobre el pelinegro sumado a sus ojos sobrios no evitaban que el chico sintiera una lastimosa presión el pecho al lanzar palabras tan frías que sabía herían a su amigo— Ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta de ello no te hagas el tonto Gray— el pelinegro mantenía su típica expresión fría, pero sus ojos grises le decían a Loke que lo que acababa de decir le había calado hondo al chico

-Quédate con tu maldita camisa y con tus estúpidos aires de sabiondo bastardo—

-Sabes que es verdad Gray, y es mejor que lo aceptes tampoco quiero que tu salgas mal en todo esto—

-Buen momento para preocuparte por mí—el tono ácido y casi venenoso le dijeron a Loke que sus palabras habían puesto a reflexionar a Gray.

-¿De todos modos vas a ir verdad?—

-¿Todavía necesitas preguntar?—vio algo caer al piso y noto que era la camisa, noto como Gray se acomodaba la sudadera con la que había llegado a su casa y sin decir palabra su salida se anunció con el sonido de un fuerte portazo. Loke suspiro resignado, sabía que eso ultimo había sido cruel y despiadado más aun cuando Gray en su arranque tuvo el valor de admitir que Juvia le gustaba y el sabia no solo para una noche, más aun cuando quien le rompió el corazón ni si quiera fue la peli azul, fue la persona quien el boca del Fullbuster "el más confiaba". Sentirse mal era poco, se sentía miserable pero necesitaba decírselo, Gray no ganaba nada cegándose ante lo obvio, los sentimientos de Lockser por el peli rosa; Loke solo esperaba que su amigo no perdiese más de lo que se esperaba.

Faltaba aun media hora para la cita, Juvia se encontraba cerca del lugar acordado así que llegaría pronto, decidió aprovechar el tiempo restante, y se dispuso a ver los locales, un escándalo cercano llamo su atención, por mera curiosidad se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, se trataba de un hombre al que otros dos arrastraban fuera de un establecimiento, al parecer de Juvia con una fuerza innecesaria. El espectáculo paso de incomodo a desagradable cuando los dos hombres que trabajaban en el local empezaron a insultar, lanzarle patadas que iban de ligeras a moderadas al tercer hombre que tenía la pinta de ser un vagabundo, seguía sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha. Las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor de lo sucedido, y sin embargo la mayoría se limitaba a mirar. De pronto uno de ellos tomo una lata de refresco, no tomo mucho en abrirlo y menos en vertérselo en la cabeza. Aquello hizo reaccionar a Juvia, quien sabe si fuera porque la situación rebaso el límite o porque se viera reflejada en aquella acción el día de la fiesta. Rápidamente sobre paso a las demás personas que le obstruían la visión hasta quedar frente a la situación. Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando la risa estridente del vagabundo desconcertó a todos los presentes, ante esto muchas personas se fueron tachándolo de loco o adicto. Otros pocos siguieron observando la escena

-Imbécil loco…— uno de los trabajadores hablo en el tono más despectivo que Juvia hubiese escuchado jamás, el otro hombre parecía querer hacer algo más cuando ella sin pensárselo mucho se puso entre el empleado y el vagabundo.

-Ya déjelo en paz—

-Niña no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos— a pesar de la manera tan brusca en que el hombre le hablo Juvia no titubeo ni un poco ni mucho menos se movió de su lugar, mantuvo la mirada al hombre lo que pareció hacerle molestar

-Y yo dije que lo deje en paz ¿Qué gana humillándolo de esta forma?— el hombre soltó un bufido molesto para después decir

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo y si no te mueves tú te voy a quitar yo—Juvia no se movió y apenas la mano del trabajador se acercó a ella, un quejido de dolor rompió la situación, a la oji azul le tomo algo de tiempo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el vagabundo sostenía fuertemente la mano del trabajador y que el quejido había provenido de este último. Inesperadamente el vagabundo era mucho más alto que el trabajador que pareció entrar en pánico "No toque a la señorita" escucho la voz profunda del vagabundo. El segundo trabajador hizo aman de moverse para ayudar a su compañero, sin embargo tenía la impresión de dudar si acercarse o no. Juvia se dio cuenta de que la situación empezaba a salirse de control por lo que volvió a intervenir, sentía los nervios apoderarse de ella, no era una persona que frecuentara los problemas pero había aprendido de Natsu a darles la cara aunque se muriera de miedo por dentro; no supo bien que decir solo soltó unos balbuceos que parecieron llamar la atención del vagabundo, con cautela puso su mano sobre la del vagabundo, le temblaba el labio pero organizo una oración en su cabeza que no necesito ser dicha porque el vagabundo pareció entender la situación, soltó al hombre y con una sonrisa que vacilaba entre lo sarcástico y lo amable empezó a caminar. Juvia soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar tras el hombre. Sentía nervios no lo negaba pero algo dentro de ella le obligaba a asegurarse que aquel hombre estuviera bien, casi igual a cuando se paró en la puerta de Natsu la primera vez. No tuvo que caminar mucho porque el vagabundo se volvió a sentar en el piso fuera de la plaza

-Di…— se obligó a aclararse la garganta y tomar aire—disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?—Por primera vez vio al hombre a la cara, en realidad fuera de la gran barba y el pelo largo y desordenado le pareció a Juvia bastante atractivo para la edad que aparentaba; sin embargo lo que le sorprendió fueron sus ojos grises, profundos, tristes y bordeados por ojeras. Casi podía jurar que había visto esos mismos ojos en otro lado. Se sintió abochornada al darse cuenta del rato que habían quedado en silencio más aun cuando noto como el hombre la veía probablemente de la misma forma que ella a el

-¿Nos… nos habíamos visto antes?—pregunto confusa, el ambiente ligeramente tenso se relajó cuando el vagabundo mostro una risa amable que se terminó contagiando a la chica

-No lo creo—

-Es extraño me dio esa impresión de pronto—expreso la chica mientras le acercaba un pañuelo al hombre con la intención de que se secara los restos del refresco en su cara y cabello, el hombre lo acepto en silencio, le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa en un agradecimiento silencioso y comenzó a limpiarse la cara, entonces Juvia noto el perfil del hombre y un recuerdo azoto su mente de pronto

-¿Usted de casualidad conoce a Gray?—el vagabundo paro sus acciones en seco y miro fijamente a la chica, entonces Juvia pudo apreciar una cicatriz que parecía ser profunda del lado derecho de la cabeza

-¿Eres una de sus novias?—aquello lo dijo en un tono un tanto extraño que sonaba ligeramente hostil

-Soy su amiga—la repentina risa le sorprendió a la chica que le miro confusa

-Lo siento pero Gray no tiene amigas—supo que su comentario no fue precisamente amable así que completo—al menos eres la primera que conozco—La que en esta ocasión regalo la sonrisa fue la chica que tomo asiento en el piso frente al hombre a la vez que le extendía la mano

-Bueno soy Juvia Lockser, amiga de Gray—al hombre le tomo un poco de tiempo responder, la acción y expresión de la chica le removieron algo en su interior, algo nostálgico y triste

-Silver—correspondió el gesto, sin que pudiera evitar dejar de ver a la chica

-¿Pasa algo?—

-Solo…te pareces mucho a alguien—

-¿Un fantasma?—la sorpresa abordo a Silver a la forma tan acertada en que la chica caracterizo a esa persona

-Cómo…como lo…—

-Gray una vez me dijo algo parecido—

-¿Gray te conto sobre ella?—

-No mucho, dijo algunas cosas solo lo deduje—

-Eres una chica lista—

-De la misma forma deduzco que usted es su padre ¿no?—Silver quedo callado de pronto a lo que Juvia continuo hablando—En realidad se parecen mucho, demasiado diría yo, pero me parece un poco mayor para ser su hermano…aunque puedo equivocarme—al ver que Silver no mencionaba palabra alguna Juvia comenzó a alarmarse, admitía que entro en confianza demasiado rápido pero de pronto le pareció que su comentario fue impertinente—Lo siento… creo que me sobrepase—

-No te preocupes—volvió a sonreírle de una forma que asomaba ligeramente incomodidad—tienes razón me atrapaste… solo guarda el secreto—hizo un silencio breve—Sé que a Gray no le gustaría que supieran nuestra relación—No es que Silver hubiese querido ganarse la lastima de la chica, lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de él le era completamente indiferente desde hace muchos años simplemente aquella frase no pudo ser dicha sin la carga de esos sentimientos de tantos años y aquello no pudo pasar desapercibido por la chica de cabello azul. Juvia sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver al hombre tan descuidado y tan triste

-Nadie debería ocultar a sus padres—

-Él no lo oculta, yo me escondo—

-¿Por qué?—el palpable tono de tristeza de la chica le causaron ternura al hombre, no sabía si su hijo tenía una relación con ella o si en verdad la chica era sincera y solamente eran amigos; aunque aquello fuera un evento difícil de creer no sería imposible que pasase. Gray bien podría ser un Don Juan pero no era inmune y Silver tenía muy claro que siempre había una excepción a la regla.

-No crees que es un poco obvia tu pregunta—aun cuando la respuesta fue sarcástica la chica negó con una expresión seria -¿Si fuera tu padre no te daría pena verme así? ¿Qué tus adineradas amistades…?—

-¿Usted vive con Gray?—Juvia interrumpió su pregunta desconcertando al hombre

-Usualmente—

-¿Y habla con él?—

-No como quisiera—una sonrisa amarga disimulo mal los recuerdos que abordaron a Silver en ese momento " _No vas a llegar a ningún lado así niño"_

 _-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme algo? ¿Con que derecho un alcohólico fracasado me reprende?—_

 _-¡Soy tu padre no me hables así!— la risa sarcástica del muchacho más los fríos ojos grises le quitaron la poca autoridad que trataba de mantener, incluso para el mismo era un mal chiste su comentario. ¿Reprenderlo por llegar borracho? Al menos llego a casa, el no podía decir lo mismo_

 _-¿Ahora resulta que eres un padre? ¡Por favor deja de ser tan imbécil!—_

 _-Te guste o no lo sigo siendo y tengo todo el derecho…—_

 _-¿derecho de qué? Cualquier derecho lo perdiste cuando dejaste que ella…—_

 _-¡Supéralo Gray! Ella se fue y no va a volver porque hagas tus berrinches de niño malcriado ¡Madura! Echando a perder tu vida no ganas nada. Métetelo en la cabeza con eso no vas a hacer que regrese arrepentida si tan listo te crees ya deberías haberlo pensado; deja de esperarla—el pelinegro menor quedo en silencio, Silver noto como la respiración del chico se aceleraba, justo como hacía para no descomponerse desde niño. Pensó que probablemente se había sobrepasado con las palabras pero quería evitar que su hijo se siguiera lastimando—Si soy una basura tan despreciable entonces no hagas las mismas cosas que yo—_

 _-Te odio—_

 _-Lo sé—_

 _-No vuelvas a llamarte mi padre—vio como la espalda del chico se alejaba, temblando pero aun con la voz firme como para decir—No quiero que sepan que…—_

 _-¿Qué somos familia?—_

 _-Esto dejo de ser una familia "si tan listo te crees ya deberías haberlo pensado" solo tenemos la misma sangre—_

Una mano en su mejilla le hicieron reaccionar, entonces se dio cuenta de que una traicionera lagrima se había escapado y que la peli azul de manera casi maternal _"Y tan idéntica a ella"_ trataba de limpiar. Agradeció que ella no preguntara nada y se limitara a sonreírle amablemente

-¿Le digo algo? Aun cuando tenga problemas con Gray con lo que acaba de decir usted es un buen padre, eso se nota y no me daría ni un poco de pena admitirlo—

-No sabes lo que dices—

-Créame que lo sé—

-¿Estas segura?—

-Al menos usted nota la existencia de su hijo—si bien la respuesta desconcertó a Silver opto por no preguntar. Juvia le sonrió una última vez antes de ponerse en pie

-¿Te vas?—

-Gray es algo impaciente no creo que le guste esperar—en cierto punto la respuesta sorprendió al hombre y en cierto punto no

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?—

-No le diré nada, no se preocupe—

-Gracias—la chica le volvió a sonreír y antes de que diera un paso le ofreció el pequeño paraguas que llevaba en su bolso—Es tuyo—

-Lo sé, pero en el noticiero dijeron que llovería y está comenzando a nublarse, además tengo otro—

-Imagino que no fue una conversación normal con alguien que acabas de conocer—

-Tal vez, pero me alegro de haberlo conocido—le sonrió de nueva cuenta para despedirse—Adiós Silver—escuchar su nombre sin rencores y odios impresos en él, mencionado con calidez genuina le erizaron la piel

-Adiós—

En cada paso se convencía mas que haber salido a "tomar aire para despejarse" había sido mala idea, al contrario solo había logrado ponerse de mal humor al toparse con niños haciendo berridos propios del infierno, señoras que no sabían cómo controlarlos, una pelea con un vagabundo y para terminar un malévolo conductor le había mojado los zapatos cuando paso con su automóvil sobre un charco. Si su día no podía ir peor las nubes grises pronosticaban una buena lluvia. Resignado y con la idea de que le iría mejor estando cómodamente en su casa decidió regresar. Ahí se daría un buen baño pediría pizza y se terminaría la tarde en el sofá viendo películas. El plan no sonaba nada mal y solo con eso generalmente sería suficiente para levantarle el ánimo, sin embargo no se sentía así, miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular, para entonces Gray y Juvia ya debían de haberse reunido y aunque no lo admitiera aquello era lo que lograba mantenerlo intranquilo. La peli azul seguía molesta con él y por mucho que quisiera correr a hablar con ella sería mal momento, su orgullo quedaría dañado y expuesto; aunque aquello ante Juvia no sería mucho problema, sin embargo Fullbuster era otro asunto, no le daría el gusto al pelinegro de ver que sus acciones lograban afectarle, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario, específicamente cuando la peli azul rondaba en el asunto. Mientras caminaba coloco sus auriculares y se dedicó a escuchar música tratando de que el tema abandonara su cabeza al menos hasta el día siguiente donde pudiera ir a buscar a la chica para hablar con ella y aunque los acordes de guitarra sonaban al máximo volumen no cumplieron el cometido por mucho que trato Natsu no podía dar por zanjado el tema.

¿Qué pasaba si Juvia cambiaba su opinión sobre Gray y al final le daba su oportunidad? A fin de cuentas él le gustaba ¿y si se terminaba olvidando de él? Por mucho que trato de ocultar esos miedos y abandonarlos. No quería volver a ser dejado atrás. No otra vez. No por ella.

Camino ya sin mirar bien el camino, pensándolo bien con esas ideas no sería tan bueno regresar a su casa donde solo se comería la cabeza en inseguridades, y el estar solo no sería de gran ayuda. En ese momento se arrepintió de no ser más sociable, podría buscar a Cana pero no quería ser inoportuno y aunque tenía su número no sabía dónde buscarla. Y como si su mala suerte no pudiera ir en aumento la tormenta empezó como desde hacía rato se venía anunciando. Trato de comenzar a correr para refugiarse, pero no encontró ánimos si quiera para eso, se motivó para empezar a trotar el darse cuenta de que la lluvia podría descomponer su celular. Paro al lograr taparse con el toldo de un establecimiento, el mal clima lejos de calmarse parecía empeorar. Natsu se debatía entre quedarse ahí o tratar de huir a su casa, cuando una cabellera llamo su atención. Sintió un paro al corazón y como su sangre tuvo un drástico y acelerado cambio. Apretó los dientes y puños y por una vez deseo haberse equivocado y que sus ojos confundieran lo que veían. Porque Gray debía de haberse encontrado con Juvia hace más de media hora, no estarse besando con una peli rosa de la manera más vulgar que hubiese visto Natsu. Estaba por hablar aunque no tuviera una idea clara sobre lo que iba a decir, cuando vio como ellos se separaban, la peli rosa de ojos azules le sonreía coquetamente y Gray le correspondía el gesto, volviéndola a besar; Natsu sintió nauseas ¿así se atrevía a buscar a Juvia? Le rompería la cara eso era un hecho que nada podría cambiar cuando los vio entrar al motel de la calle.

No se movió de su lugar y no tenía idea de lo que hacer ¿entraba y le rompía la cara? ¿Iba a buscar a Juvia? La lluvia no parecía parar y Natsu pensaba que la peli azul al ver que Fullbuster no llegaba se iría. El haría lo mismo, se iría y después pondría a Gray en su lugar, eso haría ¿entonces porque no podía moverse? Probablemente porque aunque intentara negárselo sabía que Juvia seria la clase de persona que lo esperaría en plena tormenta aun con más de media hora de retraso y una idea tentadora cruzo su mente. Podría dejarla ahí, de esa forma se desencantaría completamente del cretino de Gray, el llegaría a su casa al día siguiente a con la intención de disculparse y de curar su corazón roto. No sonaba mal, además nada aseguraba que la chica en realidad estuviera esperando. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se odio, quería a Juvia y la quería con él, pero no jugaría sucio, aun cuando el no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto y se dio cuenta de que aunque lo intentase no podría dejar sufriendo a la chica de ojos azules. Probablemente por eso se encontraba corriendo en dirección de donde sabia seria su punto de encuentro. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Gray después.

Las sensaciones que sentía eran memorias de su cuerpo, el frio golpeando su piel, la ropa tan mojada que pesaba como para poder moverse y su cabello pegado a su piel; recordaba todo eso el día que salió corriendo hacia su habitación cuando vio a Natsu con Cana. Casi sin querer sintió una punzada de desagrado de la que empezó a arrepentirse al poco tiempo ¿seguía celosa de ella? Quería creer que no, pero se encontró con que aquello era mentira; quisiese admitirlo o no en ocasiones no lograba borrar aquella sonrisa tan cálida de Natsu, sonrisa que no era para ella. No pudo evitar sentirse triste pero se dijo que debía de olvidarse del tema.

Ahora le preocupaba Gray. Parecía serio respecto a su cita, incluso entusiasmado que llevara tanto tiempo de retraso le comenzaba a preocupar a la peli azul. Por un momento al comenzar la lluvia cruzo la idea de irse. Pero ella no era esa clase de persona, a pesar de que los días pasados no habían sido los mejores había notado los intentos de Gray por mejorar, se había sentido mal de no haberle mencionado nada al respecto pero tenía toda la intención de alabarlo ese día, además de que tenían varias cosas de que hablar respecto a la fiesta, Juvia sabía que aunque Gray no había sido el culpable de nada, se había sentido mal o al menos eso le habían dicho y a pesar de que no había lugar donde refugiarse, no se movería, porque creía en el pelinegro

Trato de llamarle al menos siete veces pero en todos sus intentos solo encontraba el buzón de voz. Entonces su mente maquino un sinfín de posibilidades unas peores que otras desde accidentes por culpa de la tormenta ¿Y si donde venía choco? ¿O si venía a pie y algún auto descontrolado por el mal clima se cruzó con él?

Pensó en ir a buscarlo pero no tenía la menor idea de donde, se le ocurrió llamar a Locke, después del tercer sonido la voz del chico respondió

-¿Hola?—

-Hola, Locke soy Juvia—

-¿Qué? ¿Juvia eres tú? –

-¿Sabes dónde está Gray?—

-¿Dónde está qué? Juvia no se escucha bien ¿Dónde se supone que estas?— El fuerte sonido de la lluvia impedía que uno escuchara claramente el mensaje del otro y cosa del destino o no la señal que empezaba a fallar termino por cortarse. Resignada, empapada y con el ánimo decaído Juvia luchaba en esa plaza por no soltarse a llorar como una niña. Nada en su vida podía ir peor, la habían dejado plantada en medio de la lluvia, aun se trataba de convencer de que llegaría pero comenzaba a aceptar la idea, sintiéndose decepcionada y ligeramente molesta, la pelea con Natsu había sido por la cita, Gray lo sabía y aun así ella acepto y ahora el pelinegro no aparecía.

Probablemente Natsu seguiría molesto con ella y si se llegaba a enterar saldría con el típico "te lo dije" se burlaría de ella con toda razón y ella no podría ni verlo a los ojos, no solo por la vergüenza si no por no haberle creído cuando le dijo que Gray era un cretino. Se golpeó las mejillas tratando de desviar sus pensamientos, tal vez le había pasado algo a Gray, ella no tenía derecho de pensar mal solo porque sí, pero a esas alturas le parecía difícil. Estaba convenciéndose de volver a casa pero pensar en repetir la misma escena con su padre sobre su precioso piso y como ella lo arruinaba con su ropa mojada le quitaban las ganas de si quiera moverse, además no sabía si aún seguía ahí no lo vio cuando salió pero no era como si a él en realidad le interesara la comunicación con su hija. Volvía a sentirse sola, y por mucho que trato no pudo evitar que unas pocas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, y así poco a poco el llanto fue en aumento, las gotas de lluvia le camuflaban las lágrimas y le parecía irónico que el cielo llorara con ella cada que se sentía a quebrar.

Entonces sintió como de pronto la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre su cabeza, con los ojos hinchados alzo la vista para descubrir un paraguas verde sobre ella, extrañada dirigió la vista para encontrarse con un Natsu igual o más empapado que ella, se sintió feliz de verlo, pero no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir sobre todo por la expresión seria que cargaba. Sus ojos se encontraron por breves segundos porque Juvia no podía mantenerle la mirada

-Él no va a venir—dijo Natsu en un tono serio con sus ojos verdes clavados en ella

-¿Ehh?—

-¿No me oíste?—sonó algo brusco, a Juvia le recordó a esos tiempos donde apenas se conocían, donde aún le tenía miedo y donde Natsu empezaba a tratar ser blando con ella-¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia como tonta?—aquello ultimo hubiera querido omitirlo pero el enojo que Natsu estaba conteniendo se escapó, le enfurecía ver de nuevo a Juvia como la muñeca rota que Gray no se cansaba de maltratar. Le parecía un animal asustado sus ojos rojos e hinchado y la manera en como titiritaba de frio, solo la hacían querer regresar a romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo a Fullbuster por hacerle eso a la peli azul.

-¿Qué…porque estás aquí?—susurro de forma débil la chica. Natsu sabia muchas maneras de responder esa pregunta y sin embargo no supo que responder, porque aunque estuviera molesto no quería herirla

-¿Por qué sigues tú aquí?—

-Tal vez por tonta—

-Si tal vez—

-Natsu—

-Dime—

-Yo… yo…— Natsu no supo en que momento Juvia le había abrazado, la escucho llorar contra su pecho y el sentir como sus húmedos brazos le rodeaban con fuerza le ablandaron el corazón y le obligaron a relajar el ceño. Tal vez podría decir que Juvia había tenido la culpa por aceptar la cita, pero no dejaría que su enojo hablara por él, no podía culparla por querer darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad de cambiar, si también le había dado esa oportunidad a el—Yo, yo …lo siento, debí… debí de haberte escuchado—

-Tranquila, está bien, no fue tu culpa- Por una vez se permitió abrazarla sin tapujos y sin penas, sabía que Juvia no se sentía bien y él quería devolverle algo de la calidez que ella siempre le ofrecía— El que debería disculparse soy yo—

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de todo!—Natsu sonreía aun si saber porque, tal vez porque Juvia se aferraba fuerte a su camisa y empezaba a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña y eso de alguna forma le gustaba al peli rosa, porque sabía que Juvia se desahogaba y le aliviaba que dejara de cargar tanta tristeza consigo

-No seas tonta, tú no eres culpable—

-¡Que sí! ¡Además te estas mojando por mi culpa!— Juvia sabía que en ese momento su cabeza era un caos se sentía colapsar por todas las emociones que la abordaron a la vez, enojo, alivio, alegría, tristeza, incluso orgullo. Pero si había algo que lograba mantener claro era la fuerza con la que Natsu correspondía su abrazo, sabía que eso nunca había pasado y se encontró con que se sentía bien, aquel gesto le trasmitió la tranquilidad y la calidez que en ese momento le resultaba urgente y aunque quería que ese momento no terminase nunca no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió como el Dragneel se alejaba poco a poco de ella; lo vio agacharse para levantar el paraguas verde del suelo, supuso que lo soltó cuando le abrazo y sintiéndose lo suficientemente mejor para sonreírle. En un breve silencio ambos se colocaron debajo del paraguas, tal vez mojados pero sonrientes, de alguna forma aunque ambos no hubieran hablado lo que hubiesen querido sabían que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos

-Debo verme horrible—hablo la chica con un tono ligero de broma, aunque en el fondo realmente lo pensaba, su cabello estaba revuelto y sin forma, caía sin gracia pesadamente por el agua, su bonito vestido blanco estaba manchado de salpicones de lodo además de que el maquillaje se corría por su cara, se vio en el reflejo de la ventana de un auto y noto como el contorno de sus ojos se encontraba coloreado por el delineador negro dándole el aspecto de ojeras y que se desdibujaba como una lagrima negra hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, de alguna forma el labial que se había puesto se corrió más allá de sus labios dándole el aspecto de un payaso triste, sintió pena de verse así frente a Natsu

\- Para nada—fue simple pero Natsu no se atrevía a decirle que aun así él la veía hermosa, el vestido mojado ceñía su figura, el cabello empapado le daba un aspecto natural que a él le encantaba y aunque el maquillaje se había corrido el delineador le hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos azules, y sus rosados labios aun mas cuando estos se curvaron en una sonrisa como respuesta a su comentario

—Se hace tarde y tu padre debe de preocuparse—aquello lo dijo por iniciar una conversación que se dio cuenta no medito demasiado cuando vio como la chica se quedaba atrás de nuevo bajo la lluvia— ¿Pasa algo?—

-Yo… Natsu… no quiero ir a casa—Sintió un dejavú, uno donde él le decía aquellas palabras a la chica bajo la lluvia, con una sonrisa amable se apresuró a volverla a poner bajo el paraguas

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa—

-Gracias—

Caminaron a paso lento y sin prisa a pesar de la constante lluvia, como si aquel paraguas verde fuera la defensa absoluta contra todo y su pequeño mundo se resumiera a los centímetros de diámetro que este abarcaba, sin darse cuenta terminaron de pie frente al jardín de Natsu.

Ya una vez dentro, el chico no perdió tiempo en ofrecerle una toalla a la chica para que se secase, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que aquello no sería suficiente puesto que la ropa de la chica escurría

-Puedo prestarte una piyama—aunque Juvia no dijo nada le agradeció, la sensación de la ropa mojada sobre la piel no era la más agradable –Sígueme— entraron a su habitación, Juvia quedo parada en la entrada, no quería mojar el alfombrado piso de Natsu –Lamento que no sean tan glamurosas, pero son las más chicas que tengo—de su closet saco una playera blanca y un pantalón gris, junto a otra toalla seca –El baño está en el pasillo, puedes darte una ducha si quieres—

-Tú también estas empapado—

-No importa, prepararé algo de comer—

-Natsu—alcanzo a nombrarlo antes de que saliera de la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?—

-¿Cómo sabias que Gray no iba a llegar?—casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando la expresión del peli rosa drásticamente cambio a una más seria

-Me entere…de alguna manera, ahora cámbiate puedes tomar un resfriado—y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dejando un incómodo silencio tras de sí.

Media hora más tarde Juvia salía de la ducha y terminaba de colocarse la ropa de Natsu que a pesar de que era según él "la más chica" le quedaba grande, de alguna manera se sonrojo al verse con la ropa del chico, era una calidez que nunca había sentido. Cuando bajo a la sala el aroma a pasta le inundo las fosas nasales, inmediatamente recordó el sábado que la fue a rescatar y que le preparo lo mismo de cenar, aquello la hizo sonrojar sin detenerse a preguntar él porque

-¿Has visto mi vestido?—decidió hacerse notar, mientras tímidamente se paraba cerca del chico que le daba la espalda al terminar de preparar la pasta

-Lo puse a secar… para— ver abruptamente a Juvia con su ropa puesta acelero su mente y su corazón. Por un momento se imaginó aquello durante todas sus mañanas y le pareció que era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿Para?—

-Para que no se arruinara—logro recomponerse y esperara que ella no hubiese notado el rubor de sus mejillas

-Gracias, también deberías de darte una ducha—

-Ehh… si claro, puedes empezar a cenar, voy a bañarme—

-Te esperare—

-Gracias—ambos estaban sonrojados y perdidos en la mirada del otro y aunque afuera el cielo se estuviera cayendo ellos no parecían necesitar nada más.

Mientras cenaban la pasta, sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, el tiempo transcurrió de una forma tan rápida entre bromas que ninguno noto cuando la media noche se hizo presente, hacia frio y Natsu no tardo en traer una manta con la que ambos se cubrían, mientras tomaban un café que la peli azul había preparado, el ambiente era tranquilo, hogareño y sobre todo muy cálido, aquel sentimiento no se había marchado desde que se encontraron en la plaza

-¿Sabes? Solía hacer esto con mi madre— rompió el tranquilo silencio la peli azul

-¿Ver televisión?—

-Ver televisión, cobijadas con un café mientras llovía, tal vez por eso con ella no me molestaba que lloviera—

-Es una sensación agradable, nunca lo había hecho—

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni de niño?— el chico negó con la cabeza

-Si pudiera resumir mi infancia seria en tres partes, la primera aquí con mis padres, la segunda en casa de mi tío con mi hermano y la tercera en el hospital—

-¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Espera estuviste en el hospital?—

-Si y si—

-Nunca me hablaste de eso—aquello no sonó a reclamo

-bueno… siéndote honesto… tenía miedo—

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?—

-De que te asustaras—

-Natsu, sé que antes podía tener otra opinión de ti, pero eso cambio. Sé que no eres como dicen los demás, era bueno, amable, gentil, valiente—aquello si bien puso feliz al chico de igual manera le avergonzó, tal vez por lo poco que acostumbraba a recibir elogios—créeme que a este punto no podría haber manera de que te tuviera miedo—En ese momento, mientras Natsu se volvía a perder en los azules ojos de la pálida chica, se convenció a sí mismo en que por una vez en su vida sería sincero con ella, sincero completamente tal vez porque solo de esa forma en la que ella supiera todo de él, sabría que aquello podría a llegar a ser más que un amor adolescente. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que se asustara y ella terminase alejándose de él, se arriesgaría, porque se encontraba cansado de cargar todo solo o tal vez por que descubrió lo maravilloso que era tener a alguien a un lado.

-¿Estas segura de ello?—menciono en un tono sobrio que desencajaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella le asintió tranquilamente con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Juvia sospechaba que Natsu trataba de decirle algo que le parecía costaba trabajo hablar, por lo que opto por quedarse callada esperando que el chico continuara hablando, y así transcurrieron los minutos, donde Juvia veía de reojo a un Natsu que respiraba pesadamente y se frotaba las manos nervioso, finalmente el chico se animó a romper el silencio

-¿Recuerdas hace tiempo, cuando me golpearon y viniste a curarme?—aunque Juvia noto la voz ligeramente temblorosa del chico no dijo nada respecto a ello

-No iba a olvidar tan fácil tu costilla rota—

-Bueno… te mentí—Natsu estuvo al pendiente de la reacción de la chica, esperaba ver su rostro decepcionado, pero en lugar de ello noto como una sonrisa que no supo definir se revelo en la cara de la chica-¿Juvia?—

-De alguna manera lo intuía, nunca me termino de convencer lo del asalto—la peli azul veía la pantalla frente a ellos, pero Natsu sabía que la atención de la chica no se encontraba en lo reflejado por la televisión. Natsu estuvo tentado a preguntar si se encontraba molesta pero se contuvo y decidió seguir hablando antes de que el valor que había reunido se le escapara de las manos.

-En esa ocasión… aquello era… bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? – Quedó un rato pensativo hasta que organizo sus ideas—como pagar una deuda…que no es mía—descubrió los ojos interrogantes de Juvia sobre el

-¿Pagar una deuda? ¿Y que no es tuya? No entiendo—Natsu soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía, sabía que al responder aquella pregunta entraría en lo escabroso de su vida

-Mi hermano hace tratos con personas… con personas malas Juvia, ¿has visto esas películas de espías donde el gobierno se infiltra en las mafias?—

-Si, ¿pero no entiendo a qué viene eso?—

-Mi hermano es un espía, podría decirse, solo que él no trabaja para el gobierno, trabaja para cualquiera que le pague—Juvia no entendía del todo a lo que se refería el chico pero prefirió quedarse callada y que el continuara hablando— Te seré sincero mi hermano no es buena persona, le gusta aprovecharse de los demás y en ocasiones hace molestar a esas personas con las que trabaja, realmente no le importa porque sabe esconderse bastante bien y lo que a esas personas les interesa es dejar rápido y claro el mensaje de que ellos no están para juegos y si no le pueden dejar en claro el mensaje a él, van a buscar a alguien que le deje el recado. Lo que paso esa vez fue que hizo de doble espía para dos mafias rivales alguno de ellos se dio cuenta y creyeron que golpeado al hermano menor, mi hermano se retractaría y aclararía las cosas con ellos. No saben que le importo un bledo—aquello ultimo lo dijo con una risa cargada de ironía y una sinceridad que le pareció aterradora a Juvia

-¿Entonces… algo como eso te había pasado antes?—

-Muchas veces—A Juvia de pronto le pareció entender por qué se corrían esa clase de rumores sobre Natsu, no eran del todo falsedades. El que escuchara sobre las constantes peleas salvajes que mantenía el chico no resultaba ser fantasía del todo

-Escucha, esa no va ser la última vez que algo como aquello pase, al menos no hasta que maten a mi hermano o a mí—

-¿Y tú tienes relación con esa gente?—

-No… al menos no directamente, saben que soy su hermano y contra eso no puedo hacer nada, el que me busquen para dejar mensajes es una cosa, pero nunca eh hecho tratos con alguno de ellos, tampoco pienso hacerlo—Solo entonces Natsu se sintió en la necesidad de ver a la cara a Juvia, quería ver si le creía, lo necesitaba, ella era la primera a la que le contaba aquello y no quería pensar que se había equivocado. Pero el tono impropio de su pálida piel y sus desorbitados ojos que no se atrevían a mirarlo le indicaban lo contrario, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía culparla, sabía que lo que decía no era cualquier cuento—Entiendo si después de esto no quieres volver a saber de mi—hizo una pausa para tomar aire, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Juvia viéndolo directamente a los suyos, aquello le haría más difícil las cosas, pero aun así siguió—En todo caso es lo mejor, ellos podrían relacionarte conmigo y por tu propia seguridad sería mejor que nosotros no…—

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas!—el grito fue tan abrupto que sorprendió al propio Natsu, vio como ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y respiraba pausada y pesadamente pero no rompió a llorar

-Juvia esto es enserio… es mejor que te lo diga ahora. De verdad me preocupa que te pase algo…perdón que no sea lo que esperabas pero necesitaba ser honesto contigo porque eres la primera persona en la que podría decir que confió…porque yo… porque yo te…—

-No me voy a ir—

-¿Qué?—

-Lo que me dijiste es aterrador… y da miedo… ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que es vivir cuidándome las espaldas todos los días o levantarme esperando que dos matones no se crucen en mi camino y me maten tratando de llegar a la escuela… enserio no puedo imaginar algo como eso… así como no me imagino dejándote solo con todo eso. Natsu no me pidas que te deje solo o que no te vuelva a buscar por que no pienso hacerlo. Y perdón pero tu hermano me parece una persona horrible ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso? Dejar que te golpeen por su culpa y ni siquiera va a verte—Por algún motivo Juvia se sentía exhausta, como si hubiera corrido un maratón; esperaba que Natsu le dijese algo pero eso no ocurría, solo veía los ojos verdes sobre ella que le miraban como si acabara de decir una completa tontería, aquello le hirió de alguna manera y termino por desconcertarla, pero de alguna manera quería demostrarle a Natsu que lo que decía era cierto aunque por más que intento no encontró algo más que decir

-No sabes lo que dices—susurro el chico lo bastante claro para que ella le escuchara aunque esa no fuese su intención

-Claro que lo sé—

-No Juvia no lo sabes—su tono de voz dejo de ser considerado para volverse duro—Lo que te digo es serio. Esas personas no se tientan el corazón y que hasta ahora hubiera tenido la suficiente suerte para que no me mataran no significa que siempre sea así. Si Zeref llegara a hacer algo que en verdad los haga cabrear no tengo idea hasta que limites llegarían por venganza… Yo no puedo imaginar que algo te pase por eso y que resultes lastimada…no me lo perdonaría— No entendía por que ahora se esforzaba tanto en alejarla cuando su propósito al empezar a hablar era todo lo contrario. Probablemente fuera porque a medida que hablaba tomo en cuenta la crudeza de sus palabras, las veces que se recordó en el hospital y el momento en el que se imaginó a la peli azul en su lugar

-No hagas eso—el tono triste llamo la atención del chico, sobre todo cuando se encontró con las cristalinas lágrimas de la chica surcando sus mejillas

-Juvia…—

-No hagas eso… tu no—al ver que ella seguía llorando, el peli rosa trato de abrazarla pero la chica contrario a todo lo que había pensado le esquivo, aquello le hirió al peli rosa ¿tan pronto y comenzaba a odiarle?

-Juvia…yo…—

-Desde que mi madre murió siempre han decidido por mí—a pesar de su voz quebradiza y las lágrimas que seguían sin detenerse la voz de la chica se escuchó clara—y nunca me había quejado de eso, porque no quería decepcionar a mi padre, porque siempre debía ser la "niña buena" y obedecer, porque ya había muchos problemas con la muerte de mi madre como para que yo fuera otro mas—Natsu se quedó sin habla, no sabía si se podía acercar a Juvia así, entonces decidió guardar las distancias—No quiero que tú también me digas que hacer, no… no voy a dejar que alguien me diga que hacer otra vez, ya perdí mucho de mi vida en ello… Y lo siento Natsu pero no quiero, ni voy a hacerte caso—la chica aprovecho la pausa que hizo para tomar aire y limpiarse las lágrimas –No voy a dejarte, ni a irme, así que por favor no vuelvas a decirme que hacer—En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, no solo desde que comenzó a tratarla, si no desde mucho antes, donde solo le observaba nunca había visto sus ojos transformarse en los zafiros que eran ese momento, brillantes y que denotaban una seguridad absoluta a la que no se atrevió a contradecir

-¿Estas segura?—

-Ya te había dicho que si—

-Es una locura Juvia—

-Una vez me dijeron que era muy valiente para acercarme a ti y dicen que el exceso de valentía es locura o estupidez, sea como sea no pienso cambiar de idea—la amable sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le obligaron a Natsu a desistir de su idea, soltó un suspiro de resignación

-Supongo que contra eso no puedo hacer nada—

-Me alegro que lo entiendas—Juvia se recargo en el hombro de Natsu mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar ella también un suspiro, aquello sorprendió al peli rosa, pero finalmente se rindió, cerrando igualmente los ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la de ella y rodeaba con su brazo a la chica

-Juvia— llamo el chico después de un rato de silencio

-Mmm…—

-Gracias—

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Oconner95** : Muchas gracias por la comprensión xD enserio gracias! Y prometo que no abandonare las historias. De hecho a esta no le falta tanto para el final

 **Yuki05: Lo** prometido es deuda y aquí ya pague xD bueno solo la mitad pero mejor que nada. Espero que te guste el capitulo y bueno aquí al gruvia no le fue tan bien peeero el navia tuvo su momento 7u7 De hecho a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Cana aquí no se por que xD espero usarla mas.

 **Lymar Vastya:** Hola! Pues no esperaras mucho por Zeref por que ese pelinegro va a volver 7u7 y lo del peligro tenlo por seguro, aunque quien sabe si sea Juvia la que tenga que ser rescatada. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Ya te extrañaba :,)

 **:** Migueel! Perdona la espera y espero que el capítulo te guste, Me encantan tus comentarios y gracias por leer y sobre todo casi luego luego que actualizo

 **QueenSara:** Muchas gracias por comentar y leer y bueno lo de Mavis y Zeref se verá un poco más adelante aunque puede que no queden claras algunas cosas aunque termine la historia, así que planeaba escribir un one shot sobre ellos. Natsu y Juvia ya se arreglaron 7u7 tampoco planeaba dejarles tanto tiempo peleados. Lo de Gray se va revelar si no en el que sigue en dos capítulos más. Asi que paciencia y muchas gracias por leer

 **Anjukkun21:** awwww muchas gracas por tus palabras. ¡Que alegría que te guste! Y espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado

 **Juvia:** No llores espero esto lo compense?

 **Caseskyu:** espero que no fueran muchas tus ansias? Aunque creo que no tarde demasiado … bueno si pero suelo tardar mas XD Gracias por leer y ojala te guste el cap.

 **Yaz:** Creo que nunca te había leído? Pero qué bueno que te animaste a comentar!. Me alaga que te guste el fic aunque el UA no sea lo tuyo pues como veras soy muy lenta para actualizar :,v espero no desesperes y que alegría que te guste la historia y ojala te agrade el capitulo

 **Coatl9:** Tu comentario fue tan, tan, pero taaan bello que me hiciste que me acelerara a terminar el capítulo. No es broma que bonito que te guste tanto el fic y más que me lo hagas saber :,)

Qué bueno que te gusto lo del mimo xD pensé que esa parte era aburrida aun soy nuevo en esto y no sé si puedo hacer bien el romance pero eso me da ánimo. Espero no hallas esperado mucho y bueno lo de Mavis se verá algo un poco más adelante pero no creo que alcance a quedar todo claro pero pienso escribir un one shot para que quede todo claro y de Gray en uno o dos capítulos más sale todo a la luz 7u7


End file.
